Rise of Geodo
by Motherfan1
Summary: 2 years had passed since Porky lost to Lucas and the world was saved. Now a new threat has arrived and Porky has agreed to help. The threat is an ancient Demon alien that was sealed away wants to destroy Earth. The only person who can break the seals is Ness so Porky has him captured and brainwashed into helping. Now Ness's friends must find him and defeat this new evil.
1. Prologue

**This will be my first real story. I visit Tumblr a lot and I've seen many different AU's that have different Mother character acting as commanders. I've seen one with Lucas and one with Ninten. Yet there is none with Ness as a commander, so I had decided to write a story where Ness becomes one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series it rightfully belongs to Shigesato Itoi.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day on Nowhere Islands. All of it's residents were happy with the peace that had come after so long. Well not all of it's residents were happy. There was one person who was not and that person was Porky Minch who was currently trapped inside the Absolute Safety Capsule for all of eternity.

The Absolute Safety Capsule was laying in the middle of a forest in a part in which no one ever goes to. It had about 2 years since his plan to take over the world was stopped by Lucas and his friends. During this time he always spent thinking which was the only thing he could do these days. They mostly ranged from ranting to where his life went wrong. Currently he was thinking about the past when he was best friends with Ness.

All of the other kids had always bullied him because of his body weight. This had made him both angry and sad. Angry that kids picked on him because of his appearance and sad because all he wanted was just one friend who accepted him for who he was. When he was 5 years old the empty house next door had finally been bought. He was nervous because the previous person had always picked on him and he was scared that it would happen again.

Porky remembered that day very well. He was sitting on his front porch when he saw a moving truck pull up next door. When the truck doors opened up a blond haired woman and a black haired man stepped out. It was then that he saw a boy about his age hop out after the woman did. The boy was the same height as him, but couldn't tell what color his hair was because he was wearing a cap that was just a little bit too big for him. The boy was talking with who he now knew as his mom before looking in his direction. The boy had smiled and began walking in his direction.

Porky had wanted to run back inside, but there was something about the boy's smile that kept him in place. Usually other people's smiles clearly were clearly fake in order to seem like they were being nice, but it was obvious that wasn't the case. This boy's smile was kindness and was clearly innocent. The boy had stopped in front of him and extended his hand out.

"Hi my name is Ness Anderson and I'm your new neighbor. What's your name?"

"Porky Minch, but I prefer to be called Pokey."

"Well it's nice to meet you Pokey. Hey do you want to be friends?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? Wait don't tell me you never had a friend before. Well that won't do. I promise that I'll be the best friend that you never had!"

Porky sighed as he remembered how happy he was back then. Giygas had told him that Ness didn't care about him and that his friendship was only based on pity. Why did he listen to Giygas? The truth is he didn't know. What he did know is that Ness would never be friends with him again after everything he's done.

"My look how pathetic you've become."

"Who's there?" Porky asked.

It was then that Porky heard footsteps and saw something walking toward him. What was approaching him was a black Wild n' Wooly Shambler. He had seen these creatures before. They had served Giygas but this one's color was strange. Wild n' Wooly Shambler's were always white, yet this one was black. Not only was it's color different but it's appearance as well. This one had horns on it's head and red wings on it's back.

"Who or what are you?"

The Wild n' Wooly Shambler laughed, though it's laugh sounded demonic. "My name is Fero, it's a pleasure to meet you Porky Minch. As for what I am, let's just say I'm Hell."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you Porky. How you turned innocent creatures into chimera's and turned a human boy into one as well. How you used that boy to try to awaken the Dark Dragon and used it's power for your own evil purposes. Now the boy is living happily with his family once again. My how you failed horribly." Fero said.

"Did you come here to mock me?"

Fero shook his head. "Actually I came here with an offer. How would you like to have incredible power beyond what you are capable of understanding? Serve a dark being who can easily destroy this world?"

Porky did like where this was going. Could he really have another chance to have revenge on Lucas and his friends? This really interested him. "Well explain yourself."

"I'm talking about my master Geodo. He's a demonic space alien with more power then that Giygas creature. Serve him and he'll be sure to give you power. If you agree I'll free you from your prison. This Absolute Safety Capsule may be indestructible to all things, but it's no match for my power. I'll also corrupt people so you can have your Pigmask people again. So what do you say?"

"So I can have everything back again? Even my little monster chimera?"

"No, my power doesn't work on PSI users."

"Shame. Well no matter, he's no use to me anyway. Okay I agree, so can I meet him?"

"Good choice. Now sadly no one can meet him because he was sealed away 10,000 years ago on this planet. In order to free him the 8 seals must be destroyed."

"So destroy them."

"I Can't. Only the person who knows PSI Rockin can destroy them. You see PSI Rockin is an ancient PSI power that the one who sealed him away knew. Now should be the time when a new person has learned it, but I don't know who it is."

"I do."

This peaked Fero's interest. He had been searching for 10,000 years with no success and this person says he knows who it is. "So who is it?"

Porky started having a coughing fit. He then placed a hand on the glass. "Free me and then I'll tell you."

"Hmph you got a lot of guts to make a demand to me especially in your feeble condition. Alright I'll free you."

Fero raised his right hand and it started glowing black. He then fired a black beam which completely destroyed the Absolute Safety Capsule. He then walked over and lifted Porky up. "There I helped you, now tell me who it is."

"His name is Ness Anderson."

"Ness? That kid who destroyed Giygas? He knows PSI Rockin?"

Porky nodded his head. "Yes, but he'll never do it. Which is why I propose we capture him and turn him into a chimera so I can brainwash him. I'll also make him the new commander for my army."

"I can certainly help you with that. Just leave it to me and I'll capture him."

"He lives in Onett. Do you know where it is?"

Fero nodded his head. "Yeah I do. Now I'll take you to my hideout and I'll transport one of your chimera making machines there as well."

Fero started carrying Porky to his hideout. He then chuckled knowing that the end of the world was at hand.


	2. Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series it rightfully belongs to Shigesato Itoi.**

* * *

Fero was flying toward his hideout while carrying Porky in his arms. He was really excited and hadn't been in a long time. After 10,000 years of waiting his dreams of freeing his master were finally coming true. He never would have guessed that the user of PSI Rockin was the same kid who defeated Giygas. If it weren't for this Porky kid he never would have found out who it was. This guy was useful to him and he was glad that he convinced Porky to join him.

Meanwhile Porky was having his own thoughts running through his head. One minute he was regretting his actions and the next he no longer felt regret. He guessed that no matter what happens it will be impossible for him to change his ways. Porky was glad to finally be free after so long, but he was unsure of his decision. He had served Giygas with no problem and even had tried to destroy his former friend.

Porky's thoughts went back to Ness. First the boy's destiny was to destroy Giygas and now he was the only one who could free a demonic space alien from his prison. Ness was a very special kid and that made him feel jealous. Why was Ness so special? It wasn't fair and that upset him. Porky then thought about what it would be like to have Ness as his commander for his army. He had originally thought about traveling back in time to kidnap Ness and force him to work for him, but had decided against it because he knew Ness was 1,000 times stronger then him. He knew Ness would be a better commander because he was a natural born leader while that other boy what was his name? Claus, that's what Lucas had called him wasn't. With Ness by his side the two of them would be unstoppable.

"We're here."

Porky looked down and noticed that they were at an island in the open sea. On the island was a large building that had at least 25 floors. The building looked really advanced and had a large open field surrounding it. This place seemed like it was the perfect place to be a hideout, but he had to wonder what this place really was. If he had to guess it looked as if it was a military base or a research center for illegal experiments.

"You impressed? I happened to have come across this place during my travels. It was abandoned when I found it. It's not even that far from that island you were just at. So what do you think?" Fero asked as he landed in front of the buildings entrance.

"It is impressive that's for sure. Can you even live here?"

"Of course you can there are rooms here. You think that I would take you to a place that doesn't? While searching through this place I found out that it was an experimental center of some sort. How do I know? There were notes that explained what exactly they were doing here and let me tell ya, it was really messed up. This place was built in the 1970's and was shut down in 1991 because of an accident. I don't know what it was and I don't really care." Fero explained as he walked up to the entrance causing the doors to open up automatically.

As they entered the building Porky could tell that this place was indeed advanced. They continued walking until they reached a flight of stairs. Fero started walking up them until he reached the 12th floor. There were multiple doors lined up across the hallway like you would see in a hotel. He walked up to the first door that was in front of the stairs and opened it. Fero walked over and placed Porky down on the bed.

"Okay so I want to ask you something Porky. How exactly do you know Ness and how he is the user of PSI Rockin?"

Porky coughed before sighing. "We knew each other as kids so we grew up together. We were happy until I betrayed him to work with Giygas. As for how I know he could use it is because while Giygas was in the Devil's Machine he could use PSI Rockin for the purpose of copying Ness's special ability."

Porky thought about how mean he was to Ness. Ness was always so nice to him and how did he repay him? By insulting him and calling him names pretending that their friendship never even existed. He remembers constantly calling Ness a loser which in no way he is. Porky then began doubt his decision to help Fero, but he reminded himself that this was revenge against Lucas not Ness. To be honest Porky wasn't happy that he had to turn Ness into a chimera because once he does it there's no turning back. Ness's life would be ruined forever, but at the same time he knew it had to be done.

The positive result of this would be that he would be by Ness's side again. The good thing about brainwashing is that he can alter one's memory to whatever he wanted so he could make it so while Ness admires and obeys him he could be friends with him.

Fero nodded. "So what did Ness do to you? It must have been terrible if you stabbed him in the back like that."

"He didn't do anything to me. I betrayed him all on my own."

Fero simply laughed at this. "Wow, that is so evil of you to do that. I admire that." Fero turned toward the door. "Well I should get going. I'll get you your little minions back and have them transport equipment back here. I'll even help you create brand new type of chimera's, stronger then the one's you've created. If I'm going to be honest with you some of your chimera's are pathetic. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." he said before leaving.

* * *

After the Dark Dragon had reset the world and things went back to normal the ex Pigmasks stayed on Nowhere Island having no way of returning home. They all stayed at the chimera labs taking care of the chimera's that were left over since there was no way of returning them to normal. They were all happy to be free of Porky's mind control and sometimes even help the Tazmily Villagers with work that their destruction had caused.

As of right now they were all doing their daily checkups on the chimeras. It usually takes hours to complete this task and it was hard work considering how many chimeras there were. It was hard work, but they had to make sure that they don't go berserk and start attacking people.

"Yo Peter what's taking you so long on yours? You've been working on it for 10 minutes now." A tall black haired male asked one of the others.

Peter the guy in question was a short man with blond hair and was working on an Almost Mecha- Lion. "I know Andy, but this one's joints keep locking up for some reason. I've tried oiling them and replacing them, but nothing is working. I'm just so confused."

"Well I'm almost done with mine so I'll help you out after I'm done. It's probably just a bug in it's programming."

"Thanks man."

* * *

Fero was standing outside of the Chimera Lab. He tapped his clawed fingers against his head. "Hmm, they're all in this building that's good. I don't really feel like going human hunting. I should be making them obey me, but I did promise Porky that I'll hand them over so I guess that I have to. I have no idea where these seals are so hopefully these people will be able to track them down."

"Hey, who and what are you?"

Fero turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw a tall red haired male staring at him. Fero sighed as he shot black light from his hand at the guy. He watched as the guy was hit and fell to the ground. "One down many more to go." Fero said before walking inside the building. Upon entering he noticed a lot of people walking around. He immediately fired a black light at one person causing that person to fall on the ground. The got everyone's attention as they all looked in Fero's direction before running away screaming.

"Do you have to run?" Fero asked as he continued to quickly fire light before anyone could run away from him. He walked room to room firing lights at everyone he came across. After a few minutes he had gotten everyone and waited for them to wake up. It didn't take long before everyone started waking up and started to gather around him.

"Good glad to see that you're all awake. Now here's your task. Pack up all of this equipment and have it ready to be transported at once."

Everyone nodded their heads as they began doing what they were asked. "What do you plan on doing with these?" one guy asked.

"Don't ask questions just do it." Fero replied. "Now you will obey your master Porky Minch, got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads again. "Understood, obey Porky Minch." they all said at once.

"When you're done meet me outside." Fero said as he began walking toward the exit. "Now all there is left to do is capture Ness."

* * *

Ness was currently sitting on his front porch staring up at the sky in deep thought. He was feeling very conflicted and it had to do with Claus. Every time Ness was around him his heart would beat very fast and he would blush every time he saw him. He had figured out long ago that he had a crush on the boy and he had accepted these feelings. Sure Claus was rude, bitter and didn't like much people, but that didn't really matter to him. Ness and Lucas were the only ones who didn't care about his attitude towards people while the others didn't really like him.

Ness didn't know how much longer he could take it without telling Claus his feelings. He decided then and there that he was going to tell his feelings to Claus right now before meeting up with the others. Today everyone was meeting up for lunch at a new restaurant that opened up in Onett recently. By everyone he meant everyone. That included Paula, Jeff, Poo, Ninten, Ana, Lloyd, Teddy, Lucas, Claus, Kumatora and Duster. This was the first time all of them ever hung out together.

Ness stood up and was about to take off before he remembered something. "Oh right my medication." Ness was about to walk back inside when a voice inside his head stopped him.

" _Why do you bother taking them? It doesn't help at all."_

Ness bit his lip. "But my Psychologist said I need to take it. Besides it does help a little bit."

" _I still exist don't I?"_

"I guess you have a point. But my mom will still make me take it."

" _Who said you have to listen to her? It doesn't help then it doesn't help. Now quick leave before she checks."_

Ness thought for a bit before turning around and running off toward where he knew where Claus like to hang out.

" _Your not seriously confessing to him are you? He thinks you're worthless and a total loser. That's what you are and you know it. That guy doesn't care about anyone but himself and his brother. Look I'm just trying to prevent you from having your heart broken."_

Ness Scowled. "Shut up, you don't know anything about him!"

This was a daily thing Ness had to go through. He hadn't been the same ever since his fight with Giygas. He knew that Giygas had traumatized him up to the point that it affected his mental health. About 3 months after he defeated Giygas he started having nightmares to the point he would wake up screaming. Not long after that he started to hear a voice in his head that basically did nothing but insult him. His mother worried about him took him to see a Psychologist who diagnosed him with Schizophrenia. Now the only symptoms he has are hearing voices and depression, but his Psychologist said he should be watched in case it gets worse.

Ness never told any of his friends about it personally but Lucas had seen right through him and forced him to talk about it so he did. Lucas promised not to tell anyone, but he would if it ever came to the point in which he had too.

It only took him a minute to reach Beak Point and sure enough there was Claus standing up near the cliff staring off into the ocean. Ness walked up and stood next to Claus. "Do you like staring at the ocean?"

Claus glanced at his direction before sighing. "You know I come here to be by myself and to avoid conversations with people, but you and Lucas are exceptions."

That filled Ness with hope. Maybe he did love him back! No he shouldn't jump to conclusions, but he had to make sure he found out why. "I understand Lucas, but why me?"

"Well you're the only two who don't annoy me and put up with me without any complaints. Look I know you're here for something, so just say what you want to say."

" _Don't say it."_

Ness completely ignored the voice. "Well you see Claus to put it simply I love you and I have for a while now."

Claus's eyes widened and he spun around to face Ness. Out of all the things Ness could have said he wasn't expecting that. How did he feel about Ness? Ness was kind and caring. He helped out anyone who needed help and he admired that, but at the same time he thought if was foolish to help out everyone even those who don't deserve it. But the question is did he love him back? To be honest he didn't know. "Look Ness to tell the truth I'm not sure how I feel about you. I don't know if I can fall for someone like you."

Ness felt his heart shatter at hearing that. He thought that Claus loved him back but he guessed he was wrong.

" _See what did I tell you? He thinks you're worthless and he's right to think that. Look you're starting to cry! Only babies cry after being rejected. Just accept it, you're pathetic and always will be."_

Claus noticed the tears coming from Ness's eyes and he knew that he had worded it wrong. He then reached his hand out. "Ness I-" he didn't get to finish as Ness started running going faster and faster before teleporting away.

What Claus and Ness didn't notice was Fero hovering above them completely hearing their entire conversation. _"_ _Well it seems that Ness had his heart broken. This might be easier then I thought."_ Fero thought before taking off.


	3. Captured

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series it rightfully belongs to it's owner.**

* * *

Claus watched as Ness had just teleported away. He is having a difficult time understanding what just happened. Ness had just confessed his love to him which is something he would have never expected. He was still unaware of his feelings towards Ness and that made things complicated. He thought about his answer and instantly felt guilt for the way he had said it because it sounded mean and harsh.

What surprised Claus the most was Ness's reaction. Ness's eyes were filled with pain and sadness like as if someone told him that they hated him which was confusing. Claus never knew Ness as someone who would cry and the fact that he had caused it made him feel bad. His facial expression was that of disbelief. Claus wished that he said it differently.

Claus sighed as he placed his hands over his face. Why did Ness have to confess to him today? Especially since everyone was supposed to be meeting up for lunch. He wasn't really looking forward to this meet up and to be honest he didn't really want to go, but Lucas begged him to saying that he needed to interact more to get over his emotionless personality that he gained from being the Masked Man. Claus knew that Lucas had good intentions and was clearly trying to get him back to the way he was before their mother died. He wanted to go back to the way he was before, but it wasn't easy and would take a long time.

Now that Claus thought about it he was slowly getting better and it was thanks to Lucas and Ness. Unlike the others who expected him to just get over everything those two were patient with him and were the only ones who actually tried to help him. He understood why Lucas wanted to help him, but he never did understand why Ness wanted to. He was nothing but rude and sarcastic to Ness when he first met him and yet he chose to help him and he didn't understand why. Ness and Lucas were also the only ones who ever made him smile which wasn't an easy thing to do.

Ness was the only one Claus could see himself friends with. His kind and caring attitude appealed to him while everyone else didn't. It's not like he hated them or anything it's just that they aren't trying to help him like Ness and Lucas are. As much as he wishes to deny it, he really does need help. It then occurred to him that maybe the reason why Ness wants to help him is because he has a crush on him.

"Oh there you are Claus, I was wondering where you were."

Claus removed his hands from his face and turned his head to see Lucas smiling like he always does. He always wondered how Lucas could smile so much. He wished he could smile like that again.

"I was just staring at the ocean is all."

Lucas frowned which was something he didn't do often. "What's wrong Claus?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. I saw you covering your face with your hands which is something someone does when they're in distress. So I ask you again, what's wrong?"

Claus was starting to get annoyed. Couldn't his brother see that he didn't want to talk about it? Whenever something bothered him Lucas was always all over him and although he usually gave in he knew that this time he couldn't.

"Lucas, I love you and all, but I just don't want to talk about it okay? It's not easy for me you know."

Lucas glared at Claus before sighing. "Okay fine, but at some point you better tell me. Remember we promised each other no secrets or have you forgotten?"

Claus shook his head. "No, I haven't forgotten. I promise to tell you I just need more time to think."

That statement made Lucas feel better. He knew his brother liked to hide things from him and for some reason that hurt him. He didn't understand why his brother isn't understanding that he is there for him. Usually his brother breaks right away, but this time he isn't. Whatever happened must have been bad or embarrassing enough that he couldn't talk about it. "Okay you better tell me. Now then, everyone has started meeting at the restaurant and we don't want to be late."

Claus sighed. He knew it was going to be awkward being around Ness after what had just happened. After having lunch he will talk to Ness and explain to him about his misunderstanding. "Alright let's just get this over with." he said as he walked past Lucas.

Lucas watched Claus leave hoping that his brother will keep his promise about telling him what's wrong. He took one glance at the ocean before following Claus.

* * *

When Lucas and Claus arrived at the restaurant they noticed the others were standing outside. Looking around they both noticed that Ness wasn't there.

"Hey Lucas and Claus, glad you guys could make it!" Ninten said as he placed a hand on their shoulders.

Claus glared at Ninten. "You have 3 seconds to get your hand off of me before I break it."

Ninten quickly lifted his hand off of Claus's shoulder. "Geez, you need to lighten up man. Doesn't do you good to be so sour all of the time."

"I'll take your opinion into consideration when I actually care."

Ninten folded his arms. "See this is exactly what I'm talking about. Now can someone please tell me who's idea it was to invite Mr. Negative over here?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes at Ninten. "It was mine and Ness's idea to invite him. He's part of the group to you know."

Ninten scoffed. "He sure doesn't act like it."

"Speaking of Ness where is he? This was his idea and all." Poo asked.

"Yeah if anything I thought he'd be the first one to show up." Paula agreed.

Claus began to get worried. Where was Ness? Did he upset him to the point that he isn't going to show up?

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned their heads toward the voice and saw Ness's mom standing a few feet from them.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Anderson is something the matter? You seemed bothered by something." Lucas said.

"Please call me Lucy. And yes there is something wrong. Have you seen Ness today? He didn't take his medication again."

Lucas frowned. "That's not good at all and no I haven't. He was supposed to meet us here, but for some reason he hasn't shown up yet."

Claus was confused. Ness took medication? He didn't know anything about Ness taking medication and yet his brother seemed to know. "Lucas what's going on? Why does Ness need medication?"

Lucas got a nervous look on his face. "Uh, well you see I um-"

Claus narrowed his eyes. "You're hiding something aren't you? And all that talk about not keeping secrets from each other. Makes me wonder why we even made that promise if neither of us are going to keep it." Claus turned around and was about to walk away when Lucas grabbed his arm. "Let go Lucas."

Lucas shook his head. "I'm so sorry Claus, but I promised Ness I wouldn't tell anyone unless needed, but I'll tell you. The Ness you guys know is a lie."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ninten asked.

"I mean that Ness isn't the happy, carefree and high spirit guy you see. That's all an act. Ness is really a sad depressed person. He like this because of Giygas. He also has Schizophrenia which causes him to hear a voice in his head that does nothing but insult him. Telling him he's weak, worthless and nobody cares about him."

Everyone was silent after hearing that. No one could believe that Ness was really a sad person and depressed person.

"Is this true Mrs. I mean Lucy?" Claus asked.

Lucy nodded her head. "Yeah, it's true. He tells me that the voice in his head tells him not to take his medication so I have to make sure that he does. He left very early today saying something about confessing his love to someone. I hope that person didn't reject him, I don't think that he could take it. I'm afraid of him harming himself."

"Why didn't he tell us?" Paula asked.

Lucas sighed. "He didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him."

If Claus didn't feel guilty before then he sure did now. He couldn't believe that Ness was suffering from a mental illness and he made him cry. Claus sighed. "Lucas."

"Yeah Claus?"

"Since you told me what you were hiding I'm going to tell you about why I was upset earlier. You see a few minutes before you arrived Ness came to me and confessed that he loved me. I don't know how I feel about him, so I told him that I didn't know how I feel about him and that I didn't think I could fall for someone like him. After that he teleported away crying."

Kumatora stormed over and picked up Claus by his shirt. "You asshole. Do you have any idea how mean that sounds? You could have just told him to give you time to think about your feelings."

Duster walked over and placed a hand on Kumatora's shoulder. "Put him down. None of us knew that Ness was suffering so it's not his fault."

Kumatora dropped Claus and began walking away.

"Hey Kumatora, where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"To look for Ness of course. He's clearly not coming back and I want to make sure he's okay."

"How about we all look for Ness?" Jeff suggested.

"But how will we find him? He could have teleported to anywhere in Eagleland." Lucas said.

"No I'll look for him. It's my fault he ran away." Claus explained.

"Ness may have taught you PSI Teleportation Claus, but you haven't been everywhere in Eagleland like we have." Poo said.

Claus knew that Poo had a point. The only places he's been to were Onett, Twoson, Threed, Fourside and Summers. There were still other places he hasn't been to. "Well I'll check all the places I've been to." Without saying another word Claus started running before teleporting away.

* * *

Ness was currently in the Scaraba Desert crying. Claus's words really hurt him. "Why can't he fall for me? Am I really worthless to the point that I don't deserve to be loved?" "Well are you happy now? Gonna brag how you were right and I was wrong about him loving me back?"

" _I don't need to. Did I or didn't I warn you not to do it?"_

"Yeah, you did. So just leave me alone."

"You know talking to yourself makes you look crazy."

Ness looked up to see Fero standing a few feet from him. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Fero made a noise that sounded like a chuckle. "The names Fero and I've been looking for you user of PSI Rockin."

"How do you know about my special move?"

"Your special move? Sorry to burst your bubble, but your not the creator of PSI Rockin. Another alien is and somehow you have acquired it. Now then I need your help to break the seals in order to free my master and I know that you won't help me willingly so I'll beat you down and have Porky turn you into a chimera and do our bidding."

Ness's eyes widened as he stood up. "You're working with Porky? And like hell you're turning me into a chimera!"

"Yeah I am so I'm afraid that I'm going to cause you so much pain." Fero said as he quickly flew toward Ness and cut his left arm off with his claws.

Ness cried out in pain as he held his shoulder. Reaching into his backpack he took out his bat and swung it at Fero.

Fero simply grabbed the bat with his left hand and slashed Ness's chest causing him to scream and stumble back. Fero then fired a black PSI Beam which struck him sending him flying backwards causing him to drop his bat.

Ness landed on his feet. He then winched as he felt the wound on his chest sting. He couldn't believe he was losing this badly.

" _What are you doing? Fight back you fool!"_

Ness's fingers started sparking with electricity. "PSI Thunder!" he shouted shooting lightening bolts at Fero.

Fero avoided the lightening bolts and flew towards Ness and grabbed him by his face before smashing him into the ground. "Show me it. Show me the power to free my master!"

"You want to see it then fine." Ness kicked backwards hitting Fero and sending him in the air. Ness got up as his right hand started glowing. "PSI Rockin Omega!" A spiraling red, blue and yellow energy shot out from his hand and flew toward Fero hitting him causing a massive explosion. Ness sighed as he watched Fero crash into the ground.

Thinking that it was over Ness turned around and began running to teleport away. Suddenly he felt something strike his right leg causing him to trip and skid on the ground. He looked behind him to see that his right leg was cut off. He looked up and saw Fero standing over him.

"You're very very powerful that actually really hurt like hell. As a matter of fact you're the strongest PSI user on this planet. With you on our side there's no way we can lose."

Ness raised his right hand up as flames started coming from his fingers. "I will never help you."

Fero sighed as he cut Ness's right arm off. "There no arms so you can't use PSI anymore. Now then let's go." he said picking Ness up before flying into the air.

"Let go of me!" Ness shouted.

"Just shut up and behave." Fero said before taking off.


	4. Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series it belongs to it's rightful owner.**

* * *

Claus was currently in Twoson and had been for the last 5 minutes. He was searching high and low for Ness and had even started asking people if they had seen him. After searching for another few minutes he realized that Ness wasn't there. Sighing he teleported to Threed to begin his search there.

Claus had no luck finding Ness in Threed so he checked Fourside only to come up with the same results. This only leaves Summers left. Upon arriving he started to ask around and the first person he saw was a lady at a cart selling something called Magic Cake. He decided to ask her first. He walked over to her.

"Excuse me madam I don't mean to interrupt your business but I was wondering if I can ask you something."

The lady just smiled at him. "Sure, what do you need?"

"I'm looking for someone. He wears a yellow and blue striped shirt, dark blue shorts, has purple eyes and has a red baseball cap on his head. Have you seen him?"

"Oh, that sounds like the same boy who got me to open up my business again. If your asking if I seen him today then yes I have. He bought a Magic Cake from me. Though he was extremely sad."

Claus was happy to hear that, but felt bad that he was the one who hurt Ness. He had began to think that maybe Ness had gone to somewhere he hadn't been to before.

"Really, so where did he go?"

"He went over to the docks. Not long after the boat that takes people to Scaraba left so that's probably where he went to."

"Thank you." Claus said before running off toward the docks.

So Ness did go to somewhere Claus hadn't been to before. Well at least he now knew how to get there. He began to wonder what kind of place Scaraba was. Pushing that thought out of his head he stopped running when he saw a sailor standing next to a boat. He then walked over to the man.

"Is this the boat that takes people to Scaraba?"

The man simply nodded his head. "Yep, you need a ride?"

"Yes, I believe a friend of mine took a ride earlier?"

"The only person who took a ride today was a boy about your age. Turns out it was the same boy who defeated the Kraken and made the sea safer for us sailors. Although I must admit he was extremely sad when he asked for a ride. Said he could have teleported there but he wanted to cross the sea to get there."

Claus sighed at hearing that another person had noticed that Ness was sad. "Okay can we please hurry up? I don't want to miss him."

"Sure let's go." the man said as he got on the boat with Claus following him. They sailed and when a few minutes arrived at Scaraba. "Well here we are. Now do you want me to wait here for you?"

Claus shook his head. "No, I can teleport too. I've never been here before and I can't teleport to places I haven't been to."

"Alright then, see ya." the man said as he left.

Claus started looking around to observe his surroundings. He noticed that the town area was extremely small though there were a lot of merchants around. He then saw a desert out in the distance. Looking around he didn't see Ness anywhere so he concluded that Ness must be in the desert which he wasn't happy about. He never really liked deserts. He then started walking toward the desert.

"Man it's so fucking hot here." Claus complained as he was walking.

Claus then saw a pyramid and started walking toward it. Standing in front of it he observed the pyramid unable to believe something like this even existed. He had never seen a pyramid before and was really fascinated by it. Turning around his eyes widened at what he saw. To his horror laying on the ground was a severed arm with a lot of blood around it. As he walked around he ended up finding another arm and a leg.

"My god, what happened here?" Claus asked as he observed the horrific scene in front of him.

He then saw something that spread fear through his entire body. Laying on the ground was a bat that was clearly familiar to him. Walking over to the bat he picked it up and saw that it was clearly Ness's. Looking around again he figured out that the scattered limbs clearly belonged to Ness.

"N-no it c-can't be." Claus said with disbelief. He dropped the bat and started running around the desert trying to search for Ness's body, but couldn't find it. Returning to the bat he picked it up and held it close to him.

Claus felt tears falling down from his eyes. He now believed that Ness was dead and the culprit took his body away somewhere. Clenching his fists he started repeatedly slamming them into the ground.

"Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it DAMN IT!" Claus screamed as he kept slamming his fists into the ground. "It's all my fault, my fault, my fault."

"Claus!"

Claus didn't even bother wiping his tears away as he turned his head and saw Lucas and everyone else walking toward him.

"There you are Claus I was wondering- hey what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

Claus didn't say anything, but simply held up Ness's bat and moved his finger around pointing in different directions.

Everyone started looking around and their eyes widened at the scene in front of them.

"My god." Ninten said as he held his hands over his mouth.

"These are Ness's limbs. I don't know what happened, but he's clearly dead. He would have eventually bled to death." Claus said as he stared at the ground.

No one wanted to believe what Claus was saying was true, but the evidence around them clearly proved otherwise. Tears started rolling down everyone's eyes as they realized that their friend was gone.

Lucas looked at his brother with tears in his eyes and saw that his brother was a complete wreck. He had a feeling that he would be considering that Claus was the reason why Ness ran away in the first place. He then place a hand on Claus's shoulder trying to comfort him, but Claus just shrugged his hand off of him.

"I'm going home." Claus said as he stood up and ran before teleporting away.

Lucas watched sadly as his brother left. "Poor Claus, he must feel so guilty."

"I refuse to believe it."

Lucas looked at Ninten as he started shaking. "Huh?"

"I refuse to believe that Ness is dead. He just can't die so easily! He has to be alive he just has to be!"

Poo sighed as he rubbed his pointer and thumb over his eyes. "Take a look around you Ninten. Three of Ness's limbs were cut off. Like Claus said if he didn't die immediately then he would have bled to death. Just face it Ness is dead."

* * *

Claus opened the door to his and Lucas's house and kicked his shoes off then his socks. Walking toward the Bedroom he walked in and threw his socks to the side before climbing on his bed and laying down with his left leg bent and his right leg laying flat. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes unable to believe what happened. Why did this have to happen? Ness was gone because of him all because he said the wrong thing.

"Claus, are you okay?"

Claus turned his head and saw Flint standing in the doorway. He then sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm not. I made a huge mistake and it cost the only person I saw as a friend his life. It seems like the only thing I'm good at is making mistakes."

Flint walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "What kind of mistake did you make?"

Claus sighed. "You remember meeting Ness right?"

"Ah, the kid who had a crush on you?"

Claus nodded his head. "Yeah well he-wait how did you know he had a crush on me?"

"It was pretty obvious by the way he looked at you. So let me guess, he confessed to you and you either rejected him or didn't know how you felt about him. He didn't respond well and ran away. Am I right?"

"Yeah, that's exactly right. I really don't know how I feel about him, but it's what I said afterwords that was a mistake. I told him that I didn't think I could fall for someone like him. I didn't mean to say it like a bad thing. I just don't understand how he can fall for me. I'm not good looking, I'm not the nicest person in the world. I made so many mistakes while he probably never made one. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Ness clearly saw something in you that you don't see. You should ask him the next time you see him."

"How can I ask him? He's dead!"

"Are you sure?"

Claus blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? Of course he is!"

"Did you find his body?"

"Well no, but I did find 3 of his limbs so his attacker must have hid his body somewhere."

"Someone isn't classified as dead until a body is found. That's why I believed you were still alive and I think that he was kidnapped for some reason same as you."

"What makes you think that?"

"I just know it."

Claus smiled. "Thanks dad, I feel a lot better now."

"No problem son."


	5. The New Commander

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series it belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

Ness couldn't believe what was happening. He was going to be turned into a chimera and be forced to help Fero with his plan. He looked at where his arms used to be and noticed that he was still bleeding pretty badly. He knew that if something was done soon he would die from blood loss. Thinking about it if he dies then he can't help Fero. Then again Claus died and he was brought back to life so the same thing would happen to him.

"Hey Fero."

Fero sighed as he looked down at Ness clearly annoyed that Ness wasn't being quiet like he asked. "What is it?"

"Well hate to tell you this, but if you don't stop this bleeding then I'm going to die. I can already feel myself becoming faint."

"If you die then you'll just come back to life when you become a chimera. The only way to stop the bleeding is to cauterize the wounds, but we'll just have to cut the wound open again in order to give you those fake arms and leg. So what's the point?"

Ness couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Fero seriously going to let him die? Ness never told anyone, but he feared death. Especially if it's a brutal death like what was happening to him right now. Ness suddenly felt very tired and he became scared. So this is what death felt like. It wasn't so bad, it was just like falling asleep, but just not waking up again. Ness slowly closed his eyes as his life slipped away from him.

Fero noticed this and he sighed. He quickly cauterized the wounds before his hand started sparking with electricity. He then placed it on Ness's chest and forced the power inside of him. He placed his fingers on Ness's neck and sure enough felt a heartbeat.

"Well that was a close one. I didn't want to explain to Porky that I killed him." Fero said as he continued flying.

* * *

Fero landed in front of the building and walked inside. He noticed a few Pigmasks walking around doing their own thing. Ignoring them he went up the stairs to the 3rd floor and walked inside the first door on the right where the lab was. The first thing he did was placed Ness inside a capsule which soon filled with liquid that makes one admire Porky. After that he placed Ness on an operating table as he turned toward the Pigmask who was currently working there.

"Get busy and make sure you don't screw up. Also feel free to experiment on him to add more metal parts to him."

The Pigmask nodded as he walked over to a computer panel and began typing things on the computer. He grabbed an operating knife off of the table and began to work.

Fero then walked out of the lab letting the Pigmask do his work. He then walked up the stairs to the 12th floor and went inside Porky's room. He walked over to Porky and stood in front of him. "Well mission complete. He's being worked on as we speak. He's going to need a lot of work done with the amount of damage I've done to him."

Porky turned to face Fero. "What do you mean? How much damage did you do?"

"I cut off both his arms and a leg. I had to make sure he couldn't use PSI or escape. I admit he died for a moment, but I brought him back."

"Fine as long as he's not dead for good."

"Now all we have to do is wait for the operation to be complete."

It wasn't until a few hours later that the Pigmask who did the operation walked into the room. "The operation was a success." he said as he stepped aside.

Ness walked inside and bowed down to Porky. "Master Porky, I am at your service."

Porky took in Ness's appearance. Both his arms and right leg were mechanical. The upper right part of his face from the top of his head down to the upper part of his mouth was also mechanical. Both of his eyes were red with the white part of his eyes being black. His eyes were clearly mechanical as well.

Porky smirked at seeing this. "What is your name and purpose?"

"My code name is the Masked Warrior and my purpose is that I'm the commander of the Pigmask army. Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure."

The Commander walked over to Porky. He then placed his right hand over him. His hand started glowing green. "Forgive me for not doing this earlier."

The green light completely engulfed Porky before disappearing. Porky narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at the Commander. "What did you just-" he stopped when he noticed that he was staring at a pale hand instead of a gray and rotted one. He then felt his arms and noticed that they were smooth instead of hard. He sat up and tried lifting his leg and saw that he was able to.

"I healed you so you reverted back to your original self."

Porky hopped off of the bed and ran inside the room's Bathroom and looked himself in the mirror and saw that he looked exactly like how he did before. His hair was back to being blonde instead of white. "I'm healed. I'm really healed. Yes I back!" Porky shouted before returning back inside the room.

"So, what do you want me to do?" the Commander asked.

Fero took a step forward. "You should train to make yourself stronger. You should also train those other Pigmasks as well."

The Commander turned around and glared at Fero. "I wasn't asking you Fero, I was asking my master. You're not my master so I don't have to obey you."

"I'm in charge here so you will obey me. Porky works for me not the other way around."

"Well my programming doesn't have you as my master. So that means I can't call you my master."

Fero crossed his arms. "Well whatever I suppose I can live with it. Porky order him to do what I just said."

Porky nodded his head. "I order you to train yourself and the other Pigmasks."

"Of course Master."

* * *

 _4 years later_

An alarm clock started going off before a hand turned it off. Claus slowly got up and stretched himself. He placed his bare feet on the ground and wiggled his toes. He stood up and grabbed a change of clothes before heading into the Bathroom.

It had been 4 years since the incident with Ness had happened. Even to this day Claus still carried his guilt about it. He remembered his conversation with his dad and held a new belief that Ness was still alive. Of course when he told the others this they didn't believe him. Well the only ones who believed him was Lucas and Ninten.

Claus took his clothes off and turned the hot water on. He held his hand under the water waiting for it to heat up and when it did he climbed inside the tub. A lot has happened in the past 4 years. Claus was now 19 years old and last year he and Lucas moved out of Tazmily Village and into a house in Twoson. It wasn't a big house, it only had one Bedroom which Lucas and he shared. He also had a job which he was preparing for now. Ironically he worked as a waiter at the restaurant in Onett, the same one that everyone was supposed to meet at 4 years ago.

Lucas also had a job. He worked as a pizza delivery boy for Mach's Pizza. Claus worked Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays from 8:00am-5:00pm while Lucas worked Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays from 12:00pm to 9:00pm which only left them Sundays to spend time together.

After finishing washing himself off Claus turned the water off and started to dry himself off. Getting dressed he walked downstairs to see Lucas in the Kitchen making Omelets.

"Good morning Claus." Lucas said as he placed a plate of Omelets and fork in front of him.

"Good morning Lucas." Claus replied.

"So are you doing alright? Considering that 4 years ago today is the day that, well you know."

Claus sighed. "It's just another day Lucas. I try not to think about it, but to be truthful it's kind of hard not to. I can't believe it's been 4 years already."

Lucas nodded his head as he watched his brother eating. He waited until his brother was finished eating before speaking again. "Yeah I know. I have to ask, do you really believe that Ness was kidnapped just like you?"

"I do."

"Just making sure. Well have a good day Claus."

"Thanks, you too." Claus said before leaving.

Lucas watched Claus leave before sighing. "I know it bothers you more then you let on. Please let Ness be alive. I don't want Claus to sink into depression over this."


	6. Hunting for new recruits

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series, it belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

An alarm clock started beeping before a hand reached over and turned it off. The Commander slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. He walked toward the Bathroom in order to take a shower. Upon entering he closed the door and locked it. He then started to take his pajamas off before turning the water on and waiting for it to heat up before stepping in. He was grateful that his metal parts were water proof otherwise they would rust and cause serious problems.

After his shower the Commander started drying himself off before unlocking the door and opening it. He noticed that a set of clothes had already been placed on his bed. He first put boxers on before putting on a pair of blue sweatpants. He then picked up a plain yellow shirt and put it on. Sitting on the bed he put socks on followed by a pair of black combat boots. He then put on a jacket with the Pigmask symbol on the arm. He picked up a pair of gloves and put them on. Finally he picked up a helmet that looked exactly like the one Claus wore except it was red instead of gray. Placing the helmet on his head he walked to the door and opened it before exiting.

The Commander walked toward the stairs and went down them to the 1st floor. As he was walking every Pigmask he came upon saluted him before wishing him a good morning. He continued walking until he reached the back of the building where the cafeteria was. He walked over to a table and sat down. Not long after a Pigmask wearing a chef's hat walked over to him carrying a tray that had a plate of pancakes on it. The Pigmask placed the plate in front of him followed by syrup and a cup.

"Here are your pancakes and your Earl Tea sir. Hope you enjoy."

The Commander nodded his head. "Thank you Thomas."

"Your welcome commander. Oh also happy creation day. 4 years ago today you were created and became our new commander. Let me tell you, you're so much better then the previous commander."

"Previous commander? There was one before me?"

"Yeah didn't Master Porky tell you about him?"

"No, he didn't."

"Huh, guess he didn't think it was important. Anyway I got to get back to the Kitchen. Catch you later."

The Commander watched him leave before he began eating. He was surprised that there was a commander before him. He always thought that he was the first and only one. He was going to ask Master Porky about it later. After finishing his pancakes and tea he walked out of the cafeteria and back toward the stairs. Walking up them he reached the 4th floor and walked down the hallway to the second door on the right. He walked inside which turns out to be an exercise room. Looking around he noticed that a lot of Pigmasks were working out.

"Keep up the good work men. Remember exercise for exactly 2 hours and don't forget your 200 push-ups and situps."

"Yes sir!" the Pigmasks shouted.

Suddenly there was a loud static noise before the intercom turned on. "Could the Commander please report to the Chimera lab."

The Commander sighed before leaving the exercise room. Walking toward the Chimera lab he entered only to find Fero waiting for him. "Oh Fero, you're back from your little trip."

"That's right, I got back late last night."

"What do you want Fero? If you wanted to talk we talk inside the meeting room on the 25th floor with Master Porky."

"I know that. I just thought that you could use an upgrade."

"Upgrade?"

"Yep, I visited my home world and decided to bring back some new metal and technology." Fero said as he pointed to a pair of metal arms, leg and eyes. "I spent last night creating these. This metal is 100 times stronger then any metal found on this planet. Not to mention it's still waterproof. These limbs will allow you to transform them into every weapon known to man kind so you no longer have just one weapon. The eyes will give you enhanced vision plus night and heat vision."

"Well I'm impressed Fero and I'm not easily impressed."

"Well I have to make sure you're in top shape. Now after this Porky wants you to come to the meeting room so we can talk about what to do next."

"Alright." the Commander said as he walked over to the limbs and started replacing them with his current ones. First he replaced his eyes, then his arms followed by his leg. After that he followed Fero up to the 25th floor. Upon arriving he noticed that Porky was there waiting for them.

Porky looked the Commander over. "So I see you got your upgrade. That's a good thing."

"Yes and I feel stronger then ever. Nothing shall stop me from pleasing you Master Porky."

"Alright we get it you're happy. Now we have more important things to discuss. As you know we have found only 4 seals so far. Now I'm open to any suggestions on how to make this go faster."

"I think we need more recruits. I'm thinking along the lines of children or teenagers. We could turn them into human chimera's like me. Anyone who resists will be forced into coming." the Commander said.

Porky seemed surprised by this. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"Well more people does mean more help. However if they are to fight then you'll need to train them Commander. Put the search on hold for now and have your men start abducting children."

Porky nodded his head. "Yes and let's start with Nowhere Island. There's a certain village where a certain troublemaker came from. While we're there we'll also search for some seals. It should be easy with the devices that were just made that can detect the seals since they emit off a dark energy."

"Sounds like a plan." Fero replied.

"Master Porky."

"What is it Commander?"

"What is this about there being a previous commander? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Porky sighed. "Well basically 9 years ago we found a boy dead at the bottom of a cliff. We revived him and brainwashed him into being the commander for the army. I had use for him back then but that troublemaker brother of his Lucas had somehow got his memories back and now he left the army to live with his family again. Look it's not something you should concern yourself with."

"Of course it's my concern! You saved his life and he betrayed you. That's unforgivable and he must be exterminated at once. What does he look like?"

Porky looked at Fero who simply nodded his head. "He has orange hair and his right arm and left eye are mechanical like yours. Now if you're talking about exterminating him then you should also kill his brother Lucas. He's the one who ruined my previous plans."

"Okay and his appearance?"

"He has blonde hair and blue eyes. Last I've known he wore a red and yellow stripped shirt with dark blue shorts."

"Got it downloading information now. Download complete. Don't worry Master Porky if I come across them I'll be sure to kill them for you."

"Great now get going."

The Commander nodded. "I'll leave at once."

* * *

Deep in the Sunshine Forest there was a cabin that belonged to the residents Lighter and Fuel. As of right now Fuel was heading off to the Drago Plateau to visit the Drago's. Stepping out of the cabin he started traveling along the path way. As soon as he entered Drago's Plateau he started walking for a bit before stopping and quickly hiding behind a cliff wall. Peeking out he noticed a bunch of Pigmasks walking around which left him confused.

The last Fuel knew these guys had quit being Pigmasks when Porky was defeated and trapped in the Absolute Safety Capsule. Though 4 years ago they all suddenly disappeared much to the confusion of the Tazmily Village residents. Fuel then feared that somehow Porky had escaped and brainwashed them all over again.

"This is not good I need to call Lucas and Claus right away!" Fuel said as he started to back away. He turned around to run only to smack into something or someone causing him to fall on his butt. He then looked up to see a Pigmask in a green costume looking down at him. His eyes widened as he quickly got up to run in a different direction only for the Pigmask to tackle him to the ground.

The Pigmask lifted Fuel up and wrapped an arm around his body to prevent him from escaping.

Fuel immediately started to struggle."Let go of me! Help! Somebody hel-mmppphh!" Fuel was suddenly silenced as the Pigmask put a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up kid. You got a lot of nerve spying on us. Now let's see what the Commander wants to do with you."

Fuel stopped struggling at hearing the word commander. He then began to get worried that they kidnapped Claus and forced him to work for them again.

"Start walking." the Pigmask ordered.

Fuel complied as he and the Pigmask started walking towards the others. The closer they got the more scared Fuel became. He didn't remember these guys acting so aggressive before. The Pigmasks grip on him was so tight that it felt like his ribs were being crushed. He wanted to tell the Pigmask to ease on his grip, but he couldn't with a hand over his mouth. When they reached the others Fuel stopped walking.

"Where's the commander?"

The other Pigmasks suddenly stepped aside and saluted as the Commander started walking in Fuel and the Pigmask's direction. The Commander stopped in front of them and glared at Fuel with his one eye that was visible.

Fuel could tell that this wasn't Claus as this person's right eye was mechanical as far as he could tell while Claus's left eye was mechanical.

"Who are you?" the Commander asked in a monotone voice.

The Pigmask holding Fuel removed his hand from from Fuel's mouth allowing him to talk. "My name is Fuel."

"And what were you doing here Fuel? Considering that this soldier is holding you clearly means that you were spying on us which is something I don't like."

"I came here to visit the drago's that's all. Sure as soon as I saw you guys I hid, but I didn't mean to spy on you. So please let me go, I promise that I won't tell anyone that I saw you. Not my dad, Lucas or Claus."

The Commander's eye widened. "Did you just say Lucas? As in the Lucas who interfered with Master Porky's plan to rule the world?"

"Y-yeah. Lucas Devis."

The Commander grabbed Fuel by the throat and started choking him. "Where is he?"

"Eagleland in the town of Twoson. He lives with his brother Claus. P-please y-your c-choking m-me."

The Commander released his grip as Fuel started coughing. "Take him to the ship."

"Yes sir." the Pigmask holding Fuel said as he pulled a rope from the side of his belt and began tying Fuel up. After that he dragged him to the ship before tossing him inside rather harshly.

When Fuel was tossed inside he noticed that all of the kids from Tazmily Village were there and tied up like he was.

"So they got you too huh Fuel?" Nana asked.

"How did they abduct all of you without your parents noticing?"

"Our parents noticed they were beaten and knocked out by these guys."

"Do you know what they're planning to do with us?" Fuel asked.

"So you found the 5th seal? Good job."

The kids turned their heads to see the Commander walking in talking to someone over a phone.

"Really, under water? Well make sure you build a submarine got it? Okay bye." the Commander sad before hanging up. He then noticed the kids staring at him. "What?"

"Mind explaining what you plan on doing to us?" Fuel asked.

The Commander smirked. "You'll be turned into chimera's and be forced to join the army."

The kids eyes widened. "What no way!" Fuel shouted.

The Commander laughed. "Sorry, but you don't have a choice in the matter."

The kids looked at each other before the ship took off heading back to the base.


	7. Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series it belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

The Commander was staring out of the window of the ship as it was heading back to the base. He then looked over at the kids that the army just kidnapped and he can easily tell that they were scared. He honestly didn't care about how they felt only the results he would get from this. It was then that he recalled the angry expressions that the villagers of Tazmily Village when he told them they were abducting the children. A smirk came across his face as he remembered how they foolishly tried to fight the army to save the children only to be beaten down.

The Commander sighed. "Alright since you're going to be part of the army I'm going to need your names." He looked at Fuel. "You don't need to tell me your name since you already told me."

A girl wearing a yellow dress and hat spoke up first. "My name is Angie."

"My name is Alle."

"Nana."

"Nichol."

"Richie."

The Commander nodded his head. "It's good that your cooperating. You must realize by now what your fate will be. There's no reason to be scared being a chimera is great. You're stronger, faster and best of all you can't die from old age which means that you will live forever until someone kills you that is."

"WHAT!? You mean to tell me that we'll live forever?" Nichol asked completely horrified at what he just heard.

"Yep and besides it's not like you'll see your families again. You're officially part of the army forever and when this world is destroyed you get to leave this planet with the rest of us."

Fuel glared at the Commander. "Lucas, Claus, Kumatora, Duster and the others will never let this planet be destroyed. Lucas defeated this army once before and he'll do it again."

"The only reason why they were defeated was because they didn't have proper military training and not to mention that they were led by a failure of a commander. I personally trained them and I'm also so much stronger then that piece of trash."

"His name is Claus, not trash." Fuel said angrily.

"Trash is trash. He needs to be scrapped and that will be done by me. I was built better then him so I'm so much stronger. Now shut up before I gag you to shut you up."

"You think I'm afraid of threats? Lucas and Claus work well as a team and they will easily defeat you so hah!" Fuel said sticking his tongue out.

The Commander held his hand out to one of the Pigmasks. "Billy give me the cloth in your pocket."

The Pigmask reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth before handing it to the Commander.

The Commander walked over to Fuel and knelt down. He then started taking Fuel's shoes off followed by his socks. He didn't even bother to put his shoes back on.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Fuel asked fearfully.

The Commander didn't say anything as he rolled the socks up into a ball before shoving them into Fuel's mouth before he tied the cloth around his mouth. "There I was so tired of hearing you run your mouth." He then grabbed Fuel's head and forced it to look him in the eyes. "Listen here punk I was created with 32 different alien DNA in my body. I have all of their powers and abilities. Their attack, defense, speed and flexibility all belong to me. I was built to be invincible and that's what I am. So your little friends are no match for me." he then let Fuel go before walking over to the front of the ship and sat in the passengers seat putting his feet up on the dashboard.

Within a few minutes they arrived back at the base. As the ship landed the Commander stood up and started walking toward Fuel. He picked him up and stood him on his feet. "Start walking."

Fuel tilted his head toward his shoes.

"You want your shoes back? Well too bad. Don't worry though the floors are cleaned and waxed everyday so your feet won't get all dirty. Besides you will be given a new outfit to wear. Now move before I drag you by your hair."

Fuel started walking not even bothering to resist. He looked behind him to see the Pigmasks escorting the others with them. Walking inside the base he winced as he felt the cold floor touch his bare feet. He continued to follow the Commander all the way to the chimera lab. Once they arrived the Commander took the gag off allowing him to spit his socks out. "You're mean and cruel, you know that?"

"I know I am. Now get to work on them men. I don't care which body parts you remove just do whatever you feel like."

"Yes sir!"

The Commander walked out of the chimera lab. He then went up the stairs to the 25th floor and into the meeting room where Fero and Porky were waiting for him. "I got the children they're being worked on now. Also we found another seal located underwater in Tazmily Village."

"That's good. Now we know the locations of 5 of the seals which leaves only 3 more."

"You did well Commander, I'm proud of you." Porky said.

The Commander bowed down. "I live to serve. However I don't think six children are enough we need more."

Porky nodded his head. "I agree."

"Master Porky, do you know where Eagleland is? Because that's where the former Commander and his brother lives."

Fero walked forward. "I know how to get there from here. Porky and I will accompany you on this trip. We'll kidnap more children since Eagleland is a pretty big place. Now let's get going the first stop is Onett."

The Commander smirked. "I'm really looking forward to this."

* * *

Claus sighed as he stood in a corner in the restaurant Kitchen waiting for another customer to be assigned to one of his tables. He looked around noticing how the chefs were working hard to make the food. He closed his eyes and sighed again. Sometimes it was hard for him to work here especially since this was the location where everyone was supposed to meet that fateful day. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 11:00am. _"Only one hour until my lunch break. Focus Claus, just try not to think about what day it is."_

"Yo Claus."

Claus looked up and saw the manager and owner standing there. "Oh hey boss."

"You alright? Usually you're more active then this."

"Sorry, but today is not a happy day for me. However I assure you that it won't affect my job in any way at all."

"Well I hope not. This is your last day before your 2 week vacation that you requested starts. You're a hard worker Claus and I'm proud of you. Remember if there's anything you ever want to talk about my ears are open."

Claus nodded his head. "I'm aware."

"Alright see ya."

Claus watched his boss leave with a sad smile on his face. His boss Larry Otterson was a really nice guy. He made friends with all of his employees and was well respected by everyone. He would listen to everyone's problems and help them out anyway he could.

It soon turned 12:00 and Claus left the restaurant to go on his lunch break. As he was walking his phone started to ring. He took it out and saw that it was his father calling. Pressing the call button he placed the phone to his ear. "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Claus it's an emergency! All of the children in Tazmily have been kidnapped!"

Claus's eyes widened unable to believe what he was hearing. "What!? Who would kidnap them?"

"It was the Pigmasks. They raided our village and just started grabbing them."

"The Pigmasks? I don't understand they left the army when Porky was trapped in his Absolute Safety Capsule."

"Well they went missing 4 years ago and somehow they were brainwashed all over again. Well Porky must have somehow escaped and is causing trouble."

"Impossible. The Absolute Safety Capsule is supposed to indestructible and unable to be escaped from. Unless he had some help from someone."

"Claus."

"Yeah dad?"

"They have a new commander. He's a teenager just like you. A kid Claus a fucking kid. You weren't enough so they used another person. Listen Claus, this commander is extremely dangerous and strong. It took him only 5 seconds to beat me down. The Pigmasks are physically stronger as well."

"Listen dad I'm on my wa-" Claus started but dropped his phone when he saw a familiar looking ship in the sky. "The Pigmask mothership."

The mothership landed on the ground and the door opened up. A horde of Pigmasks started rushing out and started running to every house and breaking down doors. Some houses the Pigmasks came out of were seen dragging kids with them.

"They're kidnapping kids. Hey!" Claus said as he noticed that a few of them were heading toward Ness's house. He started running toward the Pigmasks. Suddenly some kind of energy blast hit him sending him flying backwards before landing on his back.

"I finally found you traitor."

Claus stood up and his eyes widened at what he saw. Walking toward him was a person who was dressed exactly like he was when he was the commander of the army. He immediately knew he was dealing with the new commander of the army. Suddenly the memories of him being the Masked Man started rushing through his head. He noticed that the new commander was aiming two guns at him but he couldn't move an inch. Even when the Commander stopped in front of him and placed one gun on his forehead and one on his chest he still didn't move.

The Commander smirked at seeing the expression on Claus's face. "Awe what's the matter? You look like you seen a ghost. I should kill you right now for betraying Master Porky, but I think I'll wait awhile. I mean what's the rush?"

Claus finally snapped out of it and jumped backwards before transforming his right arm into his gun and aimed it at the Commander. "Just what do you think your doing kidnapping all of these children?"

The Commander smirked. "We're turning them into human chimera's and making them join the army."

Claus's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were going to make innocent children go through that horrible operation and not to mention joining an actual army. He felt really disgusted by their actions.

"You're sick! How can you even think about doing that to more children!"

"Why so angry? They will be made better then what they are now."

"That's not the point! You're ruining people's lives by doing this. How can you be so heartless?"

"I don't have a heart. I have a special energy core instead."

Claus's jaw dropped. "They removed your heart? Why?"

"Why? It's because he doesn't need it."

Claus looked behind the commander and saw a chubby blonde kid walking toward him.

"Who the hell are you?" Claus asked.

"You mean you don't recognize me? Well I suppose it's no surprise considering that you knew me as a crippled man. It's me, your creator."

Claus narrowed his eyes. "Porky. How the fuck did you escape from the Absolute Safety Capsule?"

"That would be because of me."

Claus then saw the alien walking up from behind Porky. "And you are?"

"My name is Fero and I'm the true mastermind here. Porky works for me and he's helping me to find and destroy the 8 seals in order to free my master. This commander here is the only one who can do it. I'm the one who brainwashed the Pigmaks and I'm the one who freed Porky."

Claus growled. "You won't get away with this! I'll stop you myself."

Fero laughed. "You think you can take me on? Oh please."

Claus was about to say something when familiar voices beat him to it.

"Hey let us go you jerk!"

"If our brother was here then he would be kicking your sorry butts!"

Claus noticed a few Pigmasks walking toward the ship dragging Tracy, Mimmie and Minnie with them. "Tracy! Minnie! Mimmie!" What were Minnie and Mimmie doing here? He guessed that they were visiting Tracy. Ever since Ness supposedly died she had been awfully lonely so Ninten had introduced his sisters to her and the 3 of them quickly became best friends and hung out a lot together. Ninten usually left them alone while he returned home.

"Gr, you're not getting away with them!" Claus said as he aimed his gun at the Pigmasks and before he fired the Commander quickly ran over and forced Claus's gun upwards causing him to shoot in the sky instead.

"Nice try." the Commander said as he easily ripped Claus's metal arm right off much to Claus's surprise. He then crushed the arm as it broke into pieces. He then picked Claus up and threw him at one of the houses causing him to crash right through it. "Let's go." he said before returning to the ship along with Porky and Fero. When they entered the ship the door closed before it took off.

Tracy noticed Porky and her eyes widened. "Pokey?"

Porky turned around to glare at Tracy. "It's Porky not Pokey."

"You there girl with the blonde hair."

Tracy blinked as she turned her head and saw the Commander staring at her. "Um yes?"

"What is your name?"

"Tracy Anderson."

The commander nodded his head before turning to the red haired girl sitting beside Tracy. "Your name?"

"I'm Minnie and the one beside me is my twin sister Mimmie."

"Got it."

"What are you planning on doing with us?" Tracy asked.

"You'll be turned into a human chimera and be brainwashed to join the army."

"You can't do that!" one kid shouted.

The Commander gave an evil grin. "Actually I can and I will."

No one said anything else as the ship headed back toward the base.


	8. Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series, it rightfully belongs to it's owners.**

* * *

Claus groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He placed his left hand to his face trying to remember what exactly had just happened. It was then that he noticed his right arm is broken and suddenly the memories came back. He tried to stand up only for sharp pain to shoot down his back causing him to fall back down. Gritting his teeth he once again tried to stand up this time ignoring the pain that was coming from his back. He slowly made his way out of the house he crashed into and back outside. Upon leaving he noticed that the Pigmask mother ship was no longer there and he cursed.

"Damn it, this isn't good." Claus said as he slowly started walking back toward his house. Upon arriving he opened the front door and walked inside. Shutting the door he noticed that Lucas was sitting on the couch watching TV.

Lucas upon hearing the door open turned his head to see his brother limping toward him. It was then that he noticed that Claus's metal arm was broken and his eyes widened. "Oh my god Claus, what happened?" he asked as he ran over to Claus and began helping him walk seeing as his brother looked like he was about to collapse at any second. Walking over to the couch he helped his brother sit down.

"Lucas, call everyone and tell them to meet us here. Also call Dr. Andonuts and see if he has a spare arm for me and if not ask him to make one for me."

Lucas nodded his head. "Okay, but you didn't answer my question."

"I'll explain everything when everyone gets here."

"I'll be right back." Lucas said as he started walking away while pulling out his cellphone and started dialing a number.

Claus sighed as he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. He started thinking about his encounter with the new commander and how ruthless he was. He remembered him calling him a traitor and he knew why he called him that. He knew that the commander's strength greatly exceeded his own and he could have easily killed him. Though he didn't understand why the commander didn't kill him seeing as though he was upset at him because he left the army to live a peaceful life.

A few minutes later Lucas had returned. "I called everyone and they're on their way over now. Dr. Andonuts has a spare arm for you so Poo is stopping by to get it. In the meantime, how are you feeling?"

"My back hurts from being hurled into a building and being blasted in the back as well."

"Let me see your back."

"Excuse me?"

"Let me see your back." Lucas repeated.

Claus groaned as he slowly stood up and turned around. When he did Lucas could see a hole in Claus's work uniform. He lifted his shirt up and he heard Lucas gasp. "What is it?"

Lucas walked over and touched Claus's back causing him to flinch. "Your back is completely scorched. I can faintly see black and blue mark underneath the scorch mark. You must be in a lot of pain."

Claus pulled his shirt down and sat back down on the couch. "I'm fine Lucas. It's nothing I can't handle."

Lucas sighed. "If you say so."

About 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door before it opened up and everyone walked in and walked over to Lucas and Claus. Poo handed Claus the arm he had been carrying. "Here you go Claus."

"Thanks." Claus said as he took the arm and attached it to his body. He started moving the arm up and down before making a fist. He then transformed the arm into a gun and he nodded his head before turning it back to normal.

"So what's going on? Why did you call us here?" Paula asked.

"Porky's back and so is the Pigmask army."

Lucas, Kumatora and Duster's eyes widened. "WHAT!?" all three of them shouted.

"Yeah, he's free from the Absolute Safety Capsule. Some weird alien guy named Fero freed him and he said that he was the one who brainwashed the Pigmasks this time. That's not all they also have a new commander who I can say for sure is dangerous and strong. He's the one did this too me. Seriously he easily ripped my arm off and destroyed it as easily as crushing a potato chip. He's way stronger then me and he can easily kill me and that's what he wants to do. I mean he called me a traitor which means that he's mad that I left the army."

"Wow, so what does this Fero guy want?" Jeff asked.

"He said something about needing the commander in order to free his master. However I have some bad news. The Pigmask army kidnapped all of the children in Tazmily Village as well as Onett."

Ninten's eyes widened when he realized what Claus had said. "Claus, where are my sisters?"

Claus looked away. "I'm sorry Ninten, but they were captured along with the others."

Ninten clenched his fists as tears started falling down from his eyes. "You bastard, WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT THEM!?" he screamed as he ran toward Claus only for Ana to hold him back. "Let go of me Ana! I'm going to punch his face in!"

"Ninten, please calm down. I'm sure Claus tried his best to save them." Ana said hoping her words would get through to him.

Claus nodded his head. "Yeah I really did try to help them, but the commander wouldn't let me. Look they also took Tracy too. Do you have any idea how Mrs. Anderson feels about both of her children now gone?"

"I don't understand, why would the army kidnap children?" Lucas asked.

"It's because they're going to turn them into human chimera and mostly likely brainwash them into joining the army."

Ninten began to panic at hearing this. "They're going to turn my sisters into chimera's? We have to save them right now!"

"We don't know where their hideout is. I'm sorry Ninten, but there is nothing we can do about saving them. However we can train ourselves in order to get stronger."

Ninten fell on his knees as he placed his hands on his face unable to believe what was happening. His poor sisters were going to be turned into chimera's and be forced to join an army. He never wanted to drag his sisters into that kind of life. He wanted them to live a happy life and free of violence, but it seems that destiny has other plans. "Are you telling me that I might have to fight my sisters at one point? I could never do that."

Claus sighed. "Hopefully it won't come down to that."

* * *

The Commander was sitting in between Tracy and Porky tapping his fingers on his knees. He began thinking about his encounter with the traitor. While he hated him for betraying the army there was something else about the former commander that had him conflicted, yet he couldn't figure it out. He shook his head getting the thought out of his head.

"So Commander, I have to ask you something."

"What is it Master Porky?"

"Why didn't you kill him? You said that you were going to and yet you didn't."

"You want to know why I didn't kill him? It's because he's weak. I scanned him and could tell that he let himself go. I want to kill him in a fight and I want him to last a while in order to entertain me. That's why I didn't kill him. Though hopefully he has the brain to train himself in order to become stronger."

"I see. Well do whatever you want with him. I'm more concerned about his brother."

"Ah yes, his brother. Forgive me for not seeking him out in order to kill him."

"That's alright. Now what is the status of the new chimera?"

The Commander lifted his right hand up and a holographic image of a chimera appeared out from the palm of his hand. "The Tyrants are 99% completed and should be completed as early as tomorrow."

Porky nodded his head. "Good."

"You know Porky I heard from Lucas and Claus about everything that you did. So who did you kidnap this time?" Tracy asked.

Porky smirked. "Commander take off your helmet."

Tracy watched as the Commander started taking his helmet off. When it was off her eyes widened. She was staring at none other then her brother who supposedly died 4 years ago. Tears started running down from her eyes. "Brother?"

"Brother? I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else. I was created in a lab so it's impossible for me to have siblings." the Commander said as he put the helmet back on. He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an Ipod and put headphones into his ears before he started blasting music.

Seeing as how the Commander could no longer hear Porky took this opportunity to mock Tracy. "Well Tracy, do you like my catch? Pretty impressive huh?"

"You mean to tell me that all this time he was alive? And he's been with you?"

"Yep. We need him so we captured him simple as that."

Tracy didn't say anything else as she continued to stare at who she now knew as her brother.

About 10 minutes later the ship arrived back at the base. The Commander took his headphones out of his ears before turning his Ipod off. He then walked toward the door and exited the ship. He walked inside the building and went straight to the Cafeteria to get something to eat. As he passed by the stairs a familiar voice stopped him.

"Oh Commander you're back from your mission. Were you successful?"

The Commander turned his head and saw Fuel standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing a yellow Pigmask uniform. He started observing him and saw that his left arm and right eye were mechanical. The boy was saluting him with a serious look on his face. The Commander grinned before nodding his head. "Why yes, Fuel I was successful. Thanks for asking. Are you the only one completed?"

"Yes sir. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Yeah, we have new recruits coming in. When they enter the lab make sure that they don't try anything funny."

Fuel nodded his head. "Yes sir."

The Commander watched as Fuel started walking toward the newcomers ready to help out if needed. He then turned around and continued making his way to the Cafeteria. Upon arriving he walked over to the counter in front of the Kitchen where a Pigmask was standing there ready to take people's orders. When the Pigmask saw him he saluted.

"Good afternoon sir!"

"Good afternoon to you to. I'll take the usual."

The Pigmask nodded his head. "Give us 15 minutes and it'll be done."

"Alright." the Commander said as he walked over to a table and sat down.

15 minutes later a Pigmask walked toward him placing a plate with 4 steaks on it in front of him. "There you go sir, just how you like it."

The Commander licked his lips. "Thank you, you're dismissed."

The Pigmask saluted before walking away.

The Commander wasted no time in digging in. 4 years ago someone have made steak for dinner and he was immediately drawn in by it's smell. After tasting it steak quickly became his favorite food. He could eat it for lunch and sometimes even dinner as well. After finishing his steak he went upstairs into his bedroom. Upon entering he took his helmet off and placed it on his nightstand. He then kicked his boots off and climbed up on his bed. He reached over and picked up a remote off of the nightstand and turned on the large flat screen TV that was attached to the wall on. He then started flipping through the channels until he found something he liked on.

The Commander continued to watch TV for a couple hours when a knock was heard on his door. He sighed and put his boots and helmet back on. Walking toward the door he opened it to reveal a Pigmask saluting him. "What is it soldier?"

"Sir all of the children are completed and Master Porky wishes for you to start their training. They're already in the training room waiting for you."

The Commander sighed before nodding his head. "Alright, I'm on my way."

"See you later sir." the Pigmask said before leaving.

The Commander walked out of his room and went down the stairs to the 6th floor. Walking toward the only door he opened it and walked inside. Sure enough all of the children were there waiting for him. When they saw him they all saluted.

"Alright newcomers welcome to the training room. This floor originally had multiple rooms, but we merged them together to create one giant room. This is where you will be spending your time for the next week. Now this room can shape shift into various obstacles in order to train you. For the remaining of this day you will do physical exercises. I'm going to change this room into a obstacle course. All you have to do is complete it as fast as you can. However if you mess up on any part you must start at the beginning again. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

The Commander nodded before walking over to a panel on the wall. He started pressing buttons before pulling a lever.

The room started to change. Various obstacles started coming out of the floor. From rock climbing courses to jumping fences spread across various parts of the room.

"Alright begin now!"

The Commander watched as the children started running toward the first obstacle which was to rock climbing. He watched as they started to climb up the small mountain. He noticed that a few kids were struggling to climb while others climbed over it easily. It was then that Fuel came across fast swinging hammers that were made of rubber. He watched as Fuel easily avoided them while the some of the other kids barely made it through like Mimmie, Minnie and Tracy. As he continued watching he noticed that Fuel made it through first with no mistakes. Next to finish was Mimmie, Minnie and finally Tracy. Everyone else had messed up multiple times and were now about half way through the course.

"Commander, how did I do?" Fuel asked as he ran up to the Commander.

"You didn't mess up once Fuel, I'm impressed. Mimmie and Tracy you messed up once. Minnie you messed up twice. You 4 can sit down and rest while we wait for the others to finish."

Fuel, Mimmie, Tracy and Minnie sat down next to the Commander.

About 15 minutes later Nichol was the last to finish as he slowly made his way to the others and collapsed on the ground.

"Hmm, must have damaged his circuits from being knocked by those hammers a lot. Oh well no pain no gain. Alright everyone I've decided that you're done for today, but tomorrow we'll make up for today, got it?"

"Yes Commander!"

"Good now I will show you to your rooms. Some of you will be paired in twos, but don't worry every room except mine has a queen sized beds so you'll have plenty of room to share. Now follow me." the Commander said as he started exiting the room with everyone else following him.

After showing the kids their rooms the Commander went back to his room. He arrived just as a Pigmask placed a large pan of baked ziti on his nightstand. The Pigmask saluted before exiting his room. The Commander walked over and began eating. Once he was done he placed the pan on a small table in the corner of the room. Walking over to the dresser underneath the TV he opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of pajamas. Setting the pajamas on the bed he removed his helmet before taking his jacket off. He then removed his boots, socks, pants and shirt. He then put his pajamas on. Climbing into his bed the Commander continued to watch TV until it was 10:00pm. After using the bathroom he went straight to bed making sure to get enough sleep for tomorrows training lesson.


	9. Finishing Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series it belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

The Commander woke up early today. After doing his daily routine of getting ready for the day. So far 6 days had passed since the children began their training and today was the final day. The children had completed the daily training exercises although some have done better then the others. He was extremely proud of the progress that they have made.

Walking into the cafeteria the Commander noticed that all of the children were there eating breakfast. Walking over to a table he sat down and waited for his breakfast to be ready. He watched as the children were chatting to each other about different topics. It was then that he noticed that Fuel was flirting was Richie.

Fuel must have said something wrong because he was soon kicked in the nuts by Richie. The Commander watched as he fell backwards and out of the chair he was sitting on holding his nuts and crying out in pain. The Commander rolled his eyes and shook his head. It was pretty obvious that Fuel had feelings for Richie, but he was such a nervous wreck that he always ended up making a fool of himself. To be honest he had no issues with anyone falling in love as long as it didn't affect their work. He didn't have to wait long as his breakfast had just arrived.

After eating breakfast the Commander and the children headed toward the training room. After arriving the children lined up and waited for the Commander to begin their lesson.

"Alright everyone today is your final day of training. Today you will be doing combat training. If you look over to your right you will see various weapons lined up across the wall. All of your mechanical arms have Plasma Cannons that will be used as long range attacks. These weapons will be used as your close combat. So choose a weapon that you would think would be best for you."

The Commander watched as they all walked over to the weapons and began looking them over. After testing the weapons the children walked back over to the Commander with their weapon of choice in their hands. "Is that your choice?"

The children nodded their heads.

"Very well put your weapons on the ground because your going to be doing long range attacks first. After that well will do close range and finally hand to hand combat."

The children placed their weapons on the ground before transforming their arm into Plasma Cannons. Though those who have two mechanical arms like Tracy, Minnie, Nana and Nichol have two guns.

The Commander walked over to the control panel on the wall and began pressing buttons. Holes suddenly opened up from the ground as targets began rising out of the ground and the ceiling. Some targets were on mechanisms that moved them around from side to side and up and down.

"There are 18 targets here. You must be at least 20 feet away from the target. In order to move on to the next target you must hit it in the center. Now line up and get ready to begin."

The children formed a line with Tracy in the front. Tracy aimed her right arm up and took a shot firing a beam from out of the cannon. The beam hit the target on the side. She tried again this time hitting the upper part of the target. She kept firing a few more times before finally hitting the center. She nodded her head before moving up to the next target.

Fuel was the next one up. He lifted his left arm up and took a shot hitting the target in the center. He blew on his gun before making his way over to the next target.

One by one the children started taking turns shooting at the targets. Some did good some took a while to do it.

The Commander continued watching the children not saying anything about how they were doing. Everything went downhill when it came to the moving targets. Tracy had been stuck on the target for the past 5 minutes now. The Commander sighed as he transformed his right arm into a Plasma Cannon. He walked over to where Tracy was. Standing next to her he took a shot and hit the target in the center. This caused her to stop what she was doing and looked at him with a surprised expression on her face.

"You're doing it all wrong. Blindly following the target is not going to work. You have to understand the targets pattern. Predict where and when it will appear then take your shot."

Tracy nodded her head and watched the target carefully. After a bit of waiting she fired and hit the target in the center.

"There you go. Just remember what I told you and you should be fine."

The Commander walked away and back to where he was standing before. He continued watching the children seeing them do better after his advice.

Soon the children finished and walked over to the Commander and stood in front of him. They all have proud smiles on their faces.

"Well done everyone. Now take a 15 minute break before we work on the next part of your training."

Everyone gave a sigh of relief before sitting on the ground.

After 15 minutes had past everyone stood up and walked over to their weapons and picked them up. They watched as the Commander walked over to the control panel and started pressing buttons again.

The room had started transforming once again. This time droids came out from the ground. The droids were red in color and had guns on their right arms.

"As you can see these aren't chimera's, but robots. These are used for training purposes. Their guns are filled with marbles so you won't get hurt when you get hit. All you have to do is destroy them simple as that."

"So Commander what is your weapon?" Fuel asked.

The Commander reached for his belt and he pulled two swords from seemly nowhere. The swords were the same design as Claus's thunder sword except they were red instead of yellow. The swords started glowing before they lit on fire.

"My weapons are two swords. By channeling PSI into them I can light them on fire and perform powerful flame attacks."

The fire went away from the swords before the Commander put away the swords.

"Wow that's so amazing."

"Yes it is. Now then let's see what weapons you have chosen. Fuel you chose the giant hammer. Tracy you have a scythe, Minnie a spear, Mimmie a dual bladed sword and the rest of you have similar weapons. Now put those dodging skills to use and show me what you can do."

"Yes sir!"

Everyone shouted before running toward the droids.

The Commander was making sure to watch closely in order to see who the best fighter was. He watched as Tracy took out 4 droids at once with her scythe. A droid started shooting at her but she started spinning the scythe deflecting the marbles away without a single one touching her. She then ran over and cut that one in half. The Commander had to admit that she was a pretty decent fighter. He wondered where she got the skill from. Either someone taught her before or she just knew it by instinct.

The Commander continued to observe the others watching them fight their hardest. He was quite surprised how good these kids were fighting like this. It took the Pigmasks a lot longer to get used to fighting and they were adults. Then again they say that the younger you are the more energy you have. Well that would be true if you were human. These kids were chimeras like him and since chimeras are half robot they don't tend to get tired as easily as normal people do. He on the other hand has lots of energy. He could fight for days on end without resting.

About 5 minutes later all of the droids were destroyed. The children started to brag about how many they destroyed with some arguments saying that they were lying about how many they destroyed. The Commander knew that Tracy destroyed the most considering that her weapon could hit multiple targets at once.

Getting tired of the arguments the Commander coughed loudly causing everyone to look at him. "Well I'm glad that you all had fun. Now for the final part of today's training you will be learning hand to hand combat. You will be put in pairs of two and you will be fighting against the other. Now try not to hurt each other to badly okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Good here are your pairs. Tracy you will be paired up with Mimmie. Minnie you will be paired up with Nana. Fuel your partner is Richie. The rest of you can chose your partners."

Fuel watched as Richie narrowed her eyes at him. "Good I still haven't paid you back for you staring at my chest and that comment that went along with it."

Fuel began to get nervous. He then raised his hand. "Um sir, can I please have a different partner?"

"No, you two need to settle your lovers quarrel. What better way then to fight each other."

Richie blushed. "We don't have a lovers quarrel. He's just a moron who says stupid things."

"Sure whatever you say. Also girls please don't kick the guys in the balls. This is supposed to be a nice friendly exercise."

"So punching each others lights out is what you call friendly?"

"Yes because it's part of your training. Now don't hit too hard okay?"

Richie frowned. "So what your saying is that we can't do this?" she asked as she kicked Fuel in the nuts.

Fuel groaned as he fell to the ground.

The Commander sighed. "Richie, I know where this is going, I'm not an idiot. Now knock it off or else you'll be getting janitor duty for a week. Seriously whatever idiotic thing Fuel said this morning get over it. Now shut up and get busy I don't have a lot of patience."

Richie sighed. "Fine, forgive my actions sir. Now get up baby and let's do this."

Fuel scowled as he stood up. "Hey I'm no baby, but you'll be when I'm through with you."

Richie narrowed her eyes. "Well see about that." she said as she threw a punch only for him to block.

The Commander watched as everyone started fighting each other. As he observed he noticed that everyone was doing pretty well fighting like this. So far not a single person had been hit and he knew that his training was successful. After an hour had passed he stopped everyone.

"Alright everyone that's enough. Congratulations you have successfully completed your training and are now officially part of the Pigmask army."

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at the Commander with surprised looks on their faces. "Really you mean it?" Fuel asked.

The Commander nodded his head. "Yes, you are free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

"Alright!" Fuel shouted as he walked out of the room.

Soon everyone walked out of the training room and went off to do their own thing.

The Commander sighed. "Training the other Pigmasks was a lot easier then this. However I'm glad that this is over. Now to report to Master Porky."

The Commander walked out of the training room and went upstairs heading toward the meeting room. Upon arriving he knocked on the door before walking in. Fero and Porky who were in the middle of talking stopped when the Commander walked in. "Their training is now complete. They are now ready to help with the search."

Porky nodded. "Good Fero and I were just discussing that. We decided that you should focus on destroying the seals while the Pigmasks, children and Tyrants look for the seals. So here are your orders, rest up for today and tomorrow you'll go for the first seal located in Tazmily Village, got it?"

The Commander nodded his head. "As you wish Master Porky."

With that said the Commander turned around and left.


	10. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series, it belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

The Commander walked out of the meeting room after receiving his new orders. Tomorrow he would finally start destroying the seals in order to free Fero's master. To be honest the Commander didn't really like Fero and wasn't interested in helping him out, but his master requested it so he has no choice but to obey. He went down to the 1st floor and exited the base. Walking toward the back of the base he came across a smaller building that was known as a workshop where the larger inventions were made. Walking over he opened the door and walked inside.

Upon entering the Commander started looking around at the various equipment scattered around. There were parts of Pork beans lying on top of tables. Gas tanks were lined up in a corner in the room. He continued walking until he came across a back door. He walked inside and when he did he saw a large submarine suspended in the air. A hatch opened out of his back and a pair of wings with a jet pack attached to it popped out. The wings started flapping as the Commander flew up toward the submarine.

When the Commander reached the submarine he started running his hand over the surface. He frowned upon remembering that he had no nerves in his arms so he couldn't feel how hard the surface of the submarine was. He lightly knocked on the surface careful not to use too much of his incredible strength to cause any damage to it. Upon hearing how sturdy it was he nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Impressed?"

The Commander looked down and saw the mechanic standing at the doorway. He flew down and landed on the ground as his wings retracted back inside his body. He walked over to the mechanic and looked back at the submarine. He was indeed impressed with the work done on it.

"Yes I am. How close are you to finishing it?"

"I'm almost done with it, why do you ask?"

The Commander sighed. "It's because I need it for tomorrow so if you can't finish it today then I'm afraid that you'll just have to work on it throughout the night."

The mechanic shook his head. "No, I should be finished by today. I just need to program it that's all."

"Well what are you waiting for? Get busy."

"Yes sir."

Without saying anything else the Commander left the workshop. He started headed back toward the base. As he was walking he pulled out a package of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. Taking one out he used PSI Fire to create a tiny flame on the tip of his finger. He lit the cigarette up and placed it in his mouth before putting the pack away. He breathed in before taking the cigarette out and letting out a puff of smoke. He placed the cigarette back in his mouth before he continued walking. Upon arriving back at the base he sat down next to the front entrance as he continued smoking.

He leaned his head back against the wall as he stared up at the sky. He saw a couple of seagulls flying above him. He smiled taking in the warm weather. He always enjoyed sunny days they made him feel relaxed like all of his troubles were washed away. His smile faded when he heard a splattering sound. He looked up and saw a seagull flying away from where he was sitting. He scowled hoping that the seagull didn't do what he thought it did. He took his helmet off and looked at it. Sure enough he saw bird droppings on top of his helmet. He stood up and dropped the cigarette on the ground before stomping it out.

"Fucking birds." he mumbled before walking back inside.

The Commander walked to the cafeteria and went over to a table and picked up a napkin off of the table and wiped his helmet off. When finished he placed the helmet back on his head before throwing the napkin away and exiting the cafeteria. He walked up the stairs and to his room. Entering the room he took his helmet off and set it down. He removed his boots and climbed on his bed. He lied down and rolled over to his side staring at the wall.

The Commander once again started thinking about his encounter with the traitor. When he first came across the former commander he felt a little strange. Like instead of wanting to destroy him he felt the need to be with him by his side. It was weird he never felt that way before. He was known to be a 'heartless sadistic asshole' as he once heard someone refer to him as. He didn't care about anyone not even himself so why didn't he feel that way toward the former Commander? He growled as he put his hands over his face. This was bad at this rate he wouldn't be able to kill the former commander. He knew that it was now or never. Getting up he put his boots and helmet on before heading out.

* * *

Claus sighed as he sat down on the couch and placed his bare feet on the coffee table. For the past week he and the others had started training themselves in order to prepare for the dangers that they knew was coming. He even started practicing with his sword despite him saying that he will never use it again. It had been 6 years since he fought and even after all that training he still didn't think he was strong enough. His brother was stronger then him since when they fought while he was the commander he was beaten fair and square. If Lucas had fought back during their final fight then he was sure that he would have lost.

"Claus what have I told you about putting your dirty feet on the coffee table?" Lucas asked as he sat down next to him.

Claus rolled his eyes. "My feet aren't dirty. Besides I'm older then you so I can do what I want."

Lucas narrowed his eyes before forcefully removing Claus's feet from the coffee table. "Feet don't belong on the coffee table they belong on the floor."

An idea came through Claus's head and he smirked. He got up and pushed the coffee table away before walking back over to Lucas.

"Claus what are you thinking of?"

Without saying a word Claus grabbed Lucas and forced him to the floor. He pinned Lucas's arms down before shoving his bare foot in Lucas's face. "Why don't you smell my feet and tell me if they're dirty?" He chuckled as he saw his brother squirm trying to get his face away from his foot. "Come on Lucas all you have to do is smell." he teased.

Suddenly Lucas blew his nose on Claus's foot causing him release his foot from Lucas's face. Lucas then broke free and tackled Claus as they began rolling on the ground. This time Lucas pinned Claus down before shoving his bare foot in Claus's face. "How do you like it?" he asked as his brother started squirming. "Just say that I win and I'll stop."

"Never."

Claus easily broke free from Lucas's grasp and he tackled Lucas as they began rolling around again.

Their fun however was ruined when a loud explosion was heard outside. "Where are you traitor? Bring your brother and show yourselves at once!" a voice yelled from outside.

Claus's eyes widened upon recognizing that voice. He knew that it was the Commander's voice and that he was clearly looking to finish what he started before. "It seems like we're being called out. With the two of us we might stand a chance."

Lucas nodded his head as he and his brother ran into their room. They opened their dresser and pulled out a pair of socks and quickly put them on.

Claus reached underneath his bed and pulled his sword out before he and Lucas ran to the front door and put their shoes on and ran outside in order to confront the Commander.

* * *

The Commander was beyond pissed off. When he arrived in Onett he started demanding to know what house Claus and his brother lived at and to his anger people refused to tell him because he 'looks dangerous'. After failing to get an answer he decided to just cause destruction and force them to come out so that's what he started doing.

"I'm here stop destroying everything!"

The Commander smirked and turned his head to see the traitor and his brother running up to him. He stopped what he was doing and crossed his arms and waited them for them to get closer. "It's about time you showed up."

Lucas and Claus stopped a few feet away from the Commander. "Just what the hell do you think your doing destroying this town?" Claus asked.

"I wouldn't have had to if people would just cooperate with me. Now that you two are here I can finally kill you both."

"Both? I thought you just wanted to kill me."

"Master Porky requested that I kill your brother for ruining his plans. Now shall we began this fight and prove that I'm the strongest one here?"

Claus transformed his arm into a cannon and shot a beam at the Commander. He was shocked when he saw that it bounced off of the Commander's body. "What the hell?"

The Commander just grinned. "Let me explain something to you. See I was fused with 32 different types of alien DNA. I have their strength, defense, powers and physical properties. One of the aliens I was fused with just so happens to have steel like skin which makes them immune to physical and weapons. The only way to beat me is with PSI attacks. Now that I explained that to you let's continue this fight."

The Commander ran toward Lucas with incredible speed and punched him in the face sending him flying into a building. He then used Telekinesis to lift up car and threw it at the building Lucas crashed into. He frowned as he noticed that he missed hitting Lucas with the car. He turned his head and quickly jumped to the side as he avoided a lightening strike from Claus's sword. He transformed his left arm into a missile launcher and fired multiple missiles at Claus.

The missiles hit Claus as he was sent flying backwards before landing on the ground. He got up and lit his right hand on fire before shooting it at the Commander.

The Commander deployed his wings and flew in the air and out of the fire's way. He then drew out his two swords and lit them on fire. He pointed his right sword at Claus as he shot out a large serpent dragon made completely out of fire.

Claus's eyes widened as he quickly rolled to the side only for the fire dragon to turn around and open it's mouth before closing it on him causing a massive fire explosion. He screamed as he felt his skin being burned away. He collapsed on his knees as his entire body suffered from 2nd degree burns. He tried to stand up only for the pain of being burned to hurt causing him to fall back on the ground.

The Commander smirked as he flew down and landed on the ground before walking over to Claus. He raised his swords and was about to strike when he suddenly stopped. His hands were trembling as he tried to stab the now defenseless boy underneath him but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't do it causing him to growl in frustration. He turned his head and saw Lucas running toward him with his hands lit on fire. His eyes narrowed as he ran toward Lucas. He flew in the air again when Lucas had shot the fire at him. He then activated his jet pack giving him a boost of speed as he flew toward Lucas and cut his left arm off with the fire being so intense that it cauterized the wound at the same time.

Lucas screamed as he stumbled backwards. Tears began falling from his eyes as he saw the Commander fly towards him again. He tried to jump to the side, but wasn't fast enough as the Commander's right sword stabbed him in the chest.

The Commander made the fire go away as he ripped his sword upwards causing Lucas to cough up blood. He then pulled his sword out causing him to collapse on the ground as blood started pooling around him.

"No Lucas!"

The Commander looked over and saw Claus struggling to stand up. When he did he quickly ran over to Lucas and knelt down.

"Lucas are you okay? Say something!"

"Claus, it hurts so bad." Lucas said as he coughed up more blood.

"Hang in there Lucas, you're going to be just fine."

"Claus, I'm so tired. I think I'll take a quick nap." Lucas said as he closed his eyes.

"Lucas? Lucas wake up! Come on Lucas this is no time for sleeping!"

"He's dead."

Claus looked up at the Commander. He knew that the Commander was right, but he just didn't want to believe it. His little brother his entire reason for living was now lying dead on the ground. He didn't want to live anymore. Without Lucas his life held no meaning. Tears started falling from his right eye. He hugged his brother's lifeless corpse as he cried his eye out.

The Commander started walking away when he was suddenly struck with two fire blasts and multiple lightening bolts causing him to stumble back. He turned his head and saw multiple people running toward him. He waited until they reached him before speaking.

"Friends of the traitor I presume?"

"That's right and we're here to back Lucas and Claus up."

Claus started shaking. "Well you're too late Ninten because Lucas is dead."

Ninten looked over at Claus and saw him holding Lucas's lifeless body. His eyes widened as he saw all of the blood that was on the ground. "You mean we're too late?"

Claus glared at Ninten. "Yes you are. You couldn't have come here sooner?"

"Sorry."

Suddenly the sound of a large engine was heard and everyone looked up to see the Pigmask mother ship above them before it landed on the ground. The door opened up and Mimmie and Minnie stepped out.

"Commander there you are! Master Porky was right about where you went." Minnie said.

Ninten couldn't believe it. His precious sisters were standing in front of him and that made him so happy. Though his eyes widened in horror when he saw the metal limbs attached to his sisters. He then turned to glare at the Commander. "You bastard. You'll pay for doing this to them."

The Commander smirked. "Oh are they your sisters? Well I must admit that they are pretty decent fighters. One of my top students to be exact."

"You taught them how to fight? I'll make you regret that you're even alive!" Ninten said as he charged toward the Commander. However before he could Minnie had taken out her spear and pointed it at his throat.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on the Commander." Minnie spat.

Ninten knew he couldn't fight his sister so he backed away.

"Well as touching as this is it's time for me to go." the Commander said as he began walking toward the ship.

"Wait."

The Commander turned around and saw Claus standing up holding Lucas's body. "What is it? I haven't gotten all day!"

"I want to make you a deal. If you bring Lucas back to life as a chimera then he and I will join the army. He may not agree at first, but I can convince him. Please I'm begging you."

The Commander rubbed his chin in deep thought. After a minute of thinking he nodded his head. "Very well I accept your offer. I will even give you the honor of being my General. I'll explain your job later. However you must accept Master Porky as your master now and you will obey him and me got it?"

Claus smiled and nodded his head. "Yes sir I will obey every order given to me."

"Good now don't make me regret my decision. Now get on the ship."

Claus began walking toward the ship when Ninten's voice stopped him.

"So that's it huh? You betray the world and go crawling back to the army when you get the chance. You really disappoint me Claus. Do you really think Lucas would want this? He'll probably hate your guts."

"This is for Lucas and if you can't accept my decisions then that's too bad for you." Claus said as he continued walking and went inside the ship with the Commander, Minnie and Mimmie following him.

Everyone could do nothing as they watched the ship take off carrying two of their strongest members away.


	11. Reborn

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series, it rightfully belongs to it's owners.**

* * *

No one was saying anything as the ship was heading back to the base. Claus was holding Lucas's body as if his life depended on it. He couldn't believe that any of this was real. The fact that his brother was dead all because of his weakness when he vowed to protect Lucas with his life and yet he failed. He was glad that the Commander agreed to his terms, yet he didn't know why. Then there's the fact that the Commander didn't kill him when he had the chance. He wondered what was going through his mind.

"I must admit that you impress me with your pain tolerance."

Claus looked at the Commander to see him staring at himself. "What do you mean?"

"Have you seen your body? It's burned and yet you're moving around like it's nothing. You shouldn't be able to move at all."

Claus rolled his eyes. "You're not the only one who has an anti-pain resistance stimulator built into him. Don't forget I was the commander before you."

"I see, but don't you forget that I'm the commander now not you. Just because you'll be able to give out orders doesn't mean that you're in charge. Just be grateful that I'm not giving you janitor duty like you deserve."

"You're right I don't deserve this. However I have to ask, what will Lucas be doing?"

"I'll make him the head of the chimera lab experimental project. His job will be monitoring the chimera's and make sure they're functioning correctly. He'll also have access to all of the chimera files including my own."

"Okay and what about me?"

"Your job will be rallying the troops and watching after the children. You know make sure that they're doing their jobs correctly."

Claus nodded his head. He didn't say anything else for the rest of the trip. As he was looking out the window he noticed that they were flying over Nowhere Island. They flew past it and continued onward. About 2 minutes he saw that they arrived at an island with a large building on it.

The ship started descending before landing on the ground. The door opened up and the Commander stepped out followed by Mimmie and Minnie.

Claus exited the ship as he followed the Commander without saying a word. As soon as he entered the base he noticed that everything looked really advanced. Not to mention that the base was definitely bigger then it looked on the outside. He wasn't paying attention so he didn't realize that the Commander stopped so he ended up bumping into Minnie.

Minnie spun around and glared at Claus before stomping on his foot causing him to wince in pain. She then crossed her arms as she turned back around.

Claus didn't remember Minnie being such a bitch. Then again since she's a chimera now of course she would have a personality change. He sidestepped to see why the Commander stopped and he shrunk back when he saw Porky blocking the Commander's path. Claus studied his expression and noticed that he wasn't angry but more like disappointed.

"Now where have you been? I thought I told you to rest up for today."

"My apologizes master, but I tried to take care of something that needed to be done. I half succeeded but it won't stay that way for long."

The Commander, Mimmie and Minnie stepped aside so Porky could clearly see Claus standing there. It was then that he noticed that he was holding Lucas who had a large stab wound in his chest and wasn't moving at all.

Porky was surprised to see his first and previously thought to be perfect creation. "So you killed Lucas? But why is he here?"

"In exchange for reviving his brother as a chimera, he agreed that he and his brother will join the army. I agreed to his terms and decided to make him the General of the army."

"And you didn't think to run it by me first?"

"Do you not agree?"

"Okay fine, but listen here General. You will obey every order given to you got it?"

Claus nodded his head. "I understand master."

Porky turned around and walked away without saying another word.

The Commander turned around and walked over and took Lucas from Claus's arms. "Follow me."

Claus started following the Commander as he led him up the stairs and to the Chimera Lab. He watched as the Commander placed Lucas on the operating table. "Fix him up and don't add any unnecessary parts to him."

The scientist working there nodded his head as he got to work on Lucas.

"Let's go I have to make an announcement about you."

Claus nodded his head as he followed the Commander. To be honest he was quite nervous. He wondered how the Pigmasks would react to him coming back. They continued walking until they arrived at the cafeteria where all of the Pigmasks and children were. Claus looked around and he saw some familiar faces. He saw Fuel talking to Richie who had a blush on her face. Tracy was talking with Minnie and Mimmie who both started laughing at whatever she was saying.

The Commander transformed his left arm into a gun and fired at the ceiling. The sound of the gun going off caught everyone's attention as they all stopped talking and turned to face the Commander.

"Good I'm glad that I've got your attention. Now I have an announcement to make. As most of you may remember the person next to me was the previous commander of this army. He has come to join us and will be the General of the army. He will be making sure that the missions run smoothly. That is all you may go back to what you were doing."

Without sparing another glance everyone went back to what they were doing.

The Commander walked over to a table and sat down. He pointed to the seat in front of him and Claus walked over and sat down. Not a minute later the chef walked over carrying a plate of steak and placed it in front of the Commander.

"Would you like anything General?"

"Yeah I'll just have a plain Hamburger if that's okay?"

"Sure I'll get right on it." the chef said before walking away.

Claus watched the Commander eat his steak and he was reminded of Ness's love for steak. Whenever Ness ate steak he would always devour it in less then a minute. But unlike Ness the Commander was eating it at a normal pace.

Upon being noticed that he was being watched the Commander looked up at Claus and scowled at him. "Does watching a person eat amuse you?"

Claus snapped back into reality upon realizing that he was staring at the Commander. He shook his head. "Sorry, you eating steak reminded me of someone. I guess I was just daydreaming is all."

Before the Commander could say anything the chef returned with Claus's burger. "Here you are, enjoy your meal."

Claus nodded his head before he began eating. He had to admit that the burger was really good. It was cooked just the way he liked it. Soon he and the Commander finished eating before the Commander motioned him to follow which he did. He followed the Commander all the way to the 6th floor and down the hall to the left.

They stopped at the second door on the left and the Commander pointed at the door. "This is your and your brothers room. It's right next to mine so I can keep an eye on you. I don't trust you yet so that's how things are going to be. Now wait in there until your brother is finished. Your uniform is on the bed I had asked someone to bring it up here."

Claus nodded his head as he walked inside the room. Upon entering he noticed that the room was fairly an average size room. There was a queen size bed with a nightstand right next to it. The rooms walls were yellow in color so it really brightened up the room. When he looked on the bed he saw a black Pigmask uniform sitting on there. Walking over he picked up the uniform and stared at it. He sighed as he kicked his shoes off and started to get changed. When he was finished he climbed on the bed and lied down with his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. He sighed as he closed his eyes deciding to get some rest.

* * *

Lucas slowly opened his eyes as he blinked and stared up at the ceiling. The first thing he noticed that he could see clearly out of his right eye when he last remembered that he could barely see out of that eye at all. The next thing he noticed was that he felt light headed so he groaned and closed his eyes before placing his left hand over his face. However instead of feeling soft and flesh he felt cold and hard. His eyes snapped opened and he looked at his left arm only to see that it was mechanical and his eyes widened in fear.

"W-what's going on? Where am I?"

Lucas tried to remember back what happened. It was then that he remembered being killed by the Commander and falling into a black abyss where he felt that he was trapped in. It was then that he realized that he was now a chimera and Claus must have done something in order to bring him back. He then heard a door open and saw a scientist walk in.

"Oh, you're awake faster then I thought you would be. How are you feeling?"

Lucas started trembling as he unconsciously transformed his left arm into a gun. His eyes widened before he pointed the gun at the scientist. "Stay away from me! I-I'll shoot I really will!"

The scientist held his arms up. "Calm down I get that your scared but I was just following the Commanders orders."

Lucas's fear grew as he thought that the Commander kidnapped him so he would be forced to fight against his brother. But if that was the case why wasn't he brainwashed like everyone else?

"Look let me go get the General and the Commander and they'll explain everything to you." the scientist said as he slowly started backing away before running out of the door.

Not wanting to stay by himself Lucas transformed his arm back to normal before hopping off of the operating table. However as soon as his feet touched the ground his legs gave out and he collapsed on the ground. He tried to get back up only to fall back down again. He tried again and again, but it was no use his legs were just too numb. He sighed as he could do nothing but wait until the Commander and General came in.

* * *

Claus was woken up by a knock on his door. Groaning he got out of bed and put his shoes on before walking over to the door. He opened the door and saw the scientist standing there.

"What is it?"

"He's awake, but he's freaking out. I thought to tell you first so you can go calm him down."

Claus nodded his head as he ran past the scientist and toward the Chimera Lab. He knew Lucas might be confused on what is going on, but he didn't think he would freak out. Upon arriving at the Chimera Lab he opened the door and saw Lucas sitting on the ground looking up at the ceiling. Tears started falling from his eye. "Lucas!" he shouted before running over to Lucas and hugging him.

Lucas upon hearing his brother's voice looked down and saw Claus hugging him. "Claus, what's going on? Where are we?" It was then that he noticed the uniform that Claus was wearing and he immediately knew something had happened. "Claus, why are you wearing that?"

Claus released his hug and started rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Well you see I-" he stopped when he saw that Lucas's right eye was robotic and his eyes narrowed. He turned his head in time to see the scientist and the Commander walk in. "Do you mind explaining to me why his right eye is mechanical like my left eye? I thought the Commander said to only do what was necessary!"

"It was necessary. Upon scanning his right eye I saw that his vision was 2/20 which means that his eye was basically blind and since it's impossible to restore vision I thought that this was the best approach."

Claus looked at Lucas to see a guilty look on his face. "Lucas? Why didn't you tell me that you couldn't see out of your right eye?"

Lucas sighed. "It's because I would have needed glasses and I didn't want anyone making fun of me. Jeff was made fun of for wearing glasses and I didn't want it to happen to me."

"Oh Lucas, I would have beaten anyone up who would ever make fun of you."

Suddenly a pink and black stripped Pigmask uniform and a lab coat was thrown onto Lucas's lap. He looked up and saw the Commander staring at him. "Why did you give this too me?"

Claus sighed. "In order to save your life I agreed that we would join the army. I'm sorry Lucas. It's alright if you hate me."

Lucas shook his head. "It's fine. I could never hate you Claus. Well I guess that this is our life now. So what am I to do?"

"Your the head of this department and you will be checking up on the chimera's every single day to make sure that they are functioning the way they should be. Starting tomorrow you will read over each of the chimera reports and make sure you memorize them carefully."

"I understand sir."

"Good you are dismissed." the Commander said before walking away.

Claus placed a hand on Lucas's shoulder. "Are you going to be alright?"

Lucas nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll be just fine."


	12. Past Experience

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series it rightfully belongs to it's owners.**

* * *

Lucas followed Claus as they exited the Chimera Lab. Lucas couldn't believe that he actually died and came back to life just like his brother did. Although he isn't happy that he has to serve the Pigmask army he couldn't exactly hate his brother for what he did. After all if the roles were switched he would have done anything for his brother to come back.

Lucas continued to follow Claus until they came across the Commander talking to Tracy who nodded her head at whatever the Commander was telling her. He watched as Tracy walked away before Claus approached the Commander.

"Excuse me sir."

The Commander looked at Claus. "What is it General?"

"Well I was wondering if I could stop by our house so I can grab our night clothes and a pair of socks. Also I left my sword back there and I need it."

The Commander scoffed. "Sure, if you can get there by yourself."

"No problem, I'll just teleport back there."

"You can use PSI teleport?"

Claus nodded his head. "Yeah and you can too?"

The Commander rolled his eyes. "Of course I can. Now go."

"Thank you sir."

Claus turned around and started walking down the stairs and toward the exit.

Lucas looked at the Commander nervously. He would never admit it but he was terrified of the Commander. He's seen first hand just how powerful this Commander is. It makes sense since he was killed by the Commander so of course he would be afraid of him.

"So um, is there somewhere I can eat? I'm kind of hungry."

"Yes, head down the stairs and take a right. Walk down the hallway and take the 3rd left that you see. After that head straight and take the 2nd right and you'll arrive at the cafeteria."

"Thank you sir." Lucas said as he started heading down the stairs.

The Commander watched him leave before walking up the stair and toward his room.

* * *

Claus just arrived at Twoson and the first thing he did was walk over to where he fought the Commander. He sighed in relief when he saw his sword lying on the ground where he left it. He picked it up and attached it to his belt. He looked around the town as he took in the destruction that the Commander had caused. There were holes in houses and on the road. Cars and trucks were flipped over and laying on their sides. He closed his eyes and looked away when he saw that there were people inside the vehicles and were clearly dead from the force of the impact. He wasn't heartless so of course he felt bad for the people that died.

"Do you see that? How could you join someone so horrible?"

Claus turned around and saw Paula standing behind him with a sad expression on her face. He turned around so his back was facing her. "I told you already it was for Lucas. You don't have any siblings so of course you wouldn't understand. Listen do not interfere with the army's business. As of right now the army has no quarrel with you and if you do interfere then that will just make things worse for you."

"I'm not going to sit by here and let that guy get away with what he's done. This is my hometown and I don't appreciate him destroying it."

Claus sighed. "Then I guess that we're enemies now. If that's the case then the next time we meet I'll have to stop you if I'm ordered to. The Commander is not someone you'll want to mess with. He defeated Lucas and I in less then 2 minutes and we're the strongest of all of you. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get our night clothes." Claus said as he walked away.

Entering his and Lucas's house Claus went toward their Bedroom. Walking inside he went up to his dresser and opened it taking out a few pairs of pajamas and socks. He then went over to Lucas's dresser and pulled out a few pairs of pajamas as well as a few pairs of socks. Reaching underneath Lucas's bed he pulled out a suitcase and placed the pajamas and socks inside. With that done he left the house and teleported back toward the base.

* * *

Walking inside the base he went up the stairs and toward his and Lucas's room. Upon opening the door he saw Lucas sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the wall. He watched as Lucas turned to face him and smiled at him.

Claus walked over to the dresser and opened up the suitcase before placing their pajamas and socks inside keeping a pair of pajamas out for him and Lucas. Closing the dresser he walked over to the bed and gave Lucas his pajamas. He watched as Lucas started taking his shoes and socks off before removing his clothes and putting his pajamas on. Claus removed his own shoes, socks and clothes before putting his pajamas on.

Lucas crawled up the bed and lay his head down on the pillow and stared at his left hand.

Claus felt the guilt swell up inside him and he frowned. Crawling up to Lucas he grabbed his left hand with his right hand.

Lucas looked at Claus with a sad expression on his face. "I can't feel that."

"I know. These arms have no nerve functions so we can't feel anything."

"Claus, am I ageless like you?"

Claus nodded his head. "Yes all chimera's are made to be like that. We'll be together forever until we are killed off."

Lucas smiled. "I like the sound of that."

Claus sighed. "You're really strong Lucas. I mean you survived 3 years without me with no problem. I could never have done that."

"You're wrong."

"Huh?"

"I said you're wrong. I was in constant pain and filled with grief. Nobody cared and dad spent so much time looking for you that he didn't spend any time with me. One day I couldn't take it anymore so I tried to-" Lucas bit his lip unable to say what he wanted to say. "Let's just say that I owe Fuel my life."

Claus tried to think of what Lucas was talking about. After a minute of thinking realization dawned upon him and his eyes widened in horror. "You tried to kill yourself."

Lucas didn't say anything, but simply nodded his head.

No amount of words could describe the guilt that Claus was feeling right now. He couldn't believe that his brother tried to kill himself and it was all his fault. All he wanted to do was avenge his mother's death, but in reality all he did was tear their family apart. Even to this day he always wished that he could take back what he did and that was the reason why he was bitter. He hated himself so much that he had lashed out on other people making people think that he hated them.

"How did Fuel save you?"

"Well it happened like this." Lucas said as he started to explain what had happened that day.

* * *

An 11 year old Lucas opened his eyes and crawled out of bed. Looking around he noticed that his father wasn't around and he sighed sadly. Getting dressed he walked over to the mirror and stared at his own reflection. All he saw was a person who looked dead staring back at him. He frowned and opened up the dresser drawer and picked up the piece of his mother's dress up and stared at it. He then looked down and saw Claus's shoes and he felt the tears falling from his eyes.

It was then that Lucas noticed something else in the drawer. Reaching inside he pulled out the Drago fang knife that was made for his father. He stared at it when an idea suddenly came to him. The thought of slicing his own throat appealed to him as he placed the sharp edge of the fang to his throat feeling the sharpness poke at his skin. Taking the knife from his throat he cut his left hand watching as the cut started bleeding. He smiled as he cut his arm watching as it started to bleed too. He then placed the knife back against his throat. He was about to slice when he heard the front door open and his eyes widened.

Fuel walked in with a smile on his face. "Hey Lucas I was wondering if-" he stopped when he saw Lucas with a knife against his throat and his eyes widened. "What are you doing!?" he shouted before running up to Lucas and tackled him to the ground. However when he did Lucas had swiped the knife upwards cutting his cheek. He winced before he started wrestling with Lucas trying to get the knife away.

"Get off of me!" Lucas screamed as he tried to prevent Fuel from taking his ticket to freedom away. He wanted to die so badly and here Fuel was trying to take that away from him.

"Darn it Lucas, give me the knife!"

"No! Don't you get it? Nobody cares! It's always Lucas the crybaby, Lucas you need to move on, Lucas everyone dies it's a part of life. Everyone acts like my mother dying is no big deal. It's not fair! Not only did I lose my mother, but I also lost my brother too! My father spends all day everyday looking for him. I matter too! And no one seems to realize that! So why bother living?"

After a bit of struggling Fuel finally managed to snatch the knife away from Lucas. He got off of Lucas and took a few steps back. "Listen Lucas, everyone does care some show it differently then others. I care my dad cares so does Nana, Richie, Nichol and the others. Killing yourself would only bring pain to others. You need to live Lucas, live for your mother and brother."

Lucas started to think this over before realizing that Fuel was right. He couldn't believe that he tried to kill himself. He looked at his arm and hand and saw that they were still bleeding. "I guess I should do something about this and your cheek as well."

Fuel touched his cheek and pulled his hand away and saw blood on his hand. "Yeah, let's just say that we cut ourselves on sharp metal when our dad's ask."

Lucas nodded his head. "Yeah and Fuel? Thanks for everything."

"Sure no problem Lucas."

* * *

"That's everything that happened." Lucas said as he explained it to Claus.

"So did dad believe your story?"

Lucas frowned. "No, he knew it was the Drago fang knife that did it. Said the cut was to deep to be a sharp metal. Also the shape of the cut gave it away. As far as he was concerned I was just messing around with it. If I did tell him it was because of depression he would have sent me to that hospital for the old and insane and I didn't want that."

"I see. Well I'll have to thank Fuel when he gets his memory back. Listen Lucas, I'm going to help the Commander get his memory back."

"How? We don't know a thing about this guys past life. So how exactly do you plan on doing it?"

"Simple, get to know him. Hopefully I'll trigger something."

"Well okay Claus. I'm tired so I'm going to sleep."

"Alright I guess I'll go to sleep too."

With that said both Lucas and Claus fell asleep.

* * *

Lucas and Claus were woken up by the sound of their door slamming open. They both looked up and saw that the Commander was standing there with an annoyed expression on his face.

"It's 8:30 you lazy asses. Wake up time is 8:00."

Claus groaned. "Well you could have told us that. How were we supposed to know?"

"Does it look like I fucking care? Get up before I force you up. Also take a shower one of you two smells really bad and it's clogging up my nose. Seriously it smells like something crawled up your ass and died. I have an enhanced sense of smell and I can smell it all the way from the 3rd floor." the Commander said before storming away.

Claus rolled his eyes. "What an asshole." he mumbled.

"Damn right I am!" the Commander shouted back.

"Shit he heard me."

Lucas hopped off his bed and walked over to the dresser and opened it up pulling out a pair of socks. "I'll take my shower first."

Claus watched as Lucas headed to the Bathroom before sighing. "I should have gone first."

About 10 minutes later Lucas came out of the Bathroom wearing the Pigmask uniform with the lab coat on as well. "How do I look?"

Claus shrugged. "Like a mad scientist."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Really a mad scientist?"

"I'm just joking."

"Just take your shower. I'm going to get something to eat and then head straight to the Chimera Lab." Lucas said as he was putting on his shoes. He then walked out of the room.

Claus sighed as he went inside the Bathroom to take his shower. After getting dressed he walked out of the room and down the stairs heading to the cafeteria. As he was walking he passed by Lucas who simply nodded his head at him. Upon arriving at the cafeteria he saw the Commander sitting down and he walked over to the table and sat down.

"Morning sir."

"Hmph."

Claus sighed realizing that trying to get friendly with the Commander was not going to be easy if not impossible. He didn't understand why this guy was programmed to be a stuck up snob.

Soon the chef appeared and handed Claus a plate of pancakes. Thanking him he began eating. When he was finished eating he leaned back in the chair.

"You're coming with me today to assist in crowd control."

Claus raised an eyebrow. "Crowd control?"

"Yes, one of the seals is located under water in Tazmily Village and the people won't be happy that I'll be there. So you will prevent them from getting in the way got it?"

Claus nodded his head. "Yes sir."

"Good follow me we have work to do."


	13. Identity Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series, it rightfully belongs to it's owners.**

* * *

The Commander was walking up the stairs with Claus following him. He never mentioned where they were going so all Claus could do was follow silently. They ended up in front of the Chimera Lab. Walking inside they noticed that the scientist was typing something on the computer while Lucas was sitting at a desk looking some papers over. The scientist looked up and saw the Commander heading toward him.

"Ah Commander, you must be here for your weekly check up."

The Commander nodded his head. It was required that all human chimeras were to get a weekly check up to make sure that their systems are running correctly as they should be. Walking over to a machine that had wires hanging off of it he picked up the wires and started attaching them to his body. He put three on his arms, two on his legs, four on his chest and one on his forehead.

The scientist started typing on the computer attached to the machine. After pressing a button the machine came to life. The machine started sending small shocks throughout the Commanders body as it started scanning his systems. After a minute the machine turned off as the results appeared on the screen.

"Well sir, you systems are running fine as usual."

The Commander rolled his eyes as he started taking the wires off. "Of course they're running fine I'm the perfect chimera. I was built to be flawless after all." He then handed the wires to Claus.

Claus held up his hands and shook his head. "Oh no thank you, I just had a check up yesterday."

Lucas scoffed. "Liar, you haven't had a check up in 6 years." he said not even bothering to look up from what he was doing.

Claus glared at Lucas unable to believe that he told the truth. He told his brother that he always hated check ups even during his time as the Commander. He wasn't comfortable with getting shocked. The shocks weren't the kind that you get sometimes when you touch metal, but more of the tingling kind.

The Commander glared at Claus. "I despise being lied to. Just get your fucking check up and stop being such a pussy."

Claus sighed as he grabbed the wires and started attaching them to his body. The machine was turned on once again as it started to scan his body. Once done the scientist looked over the results and sighed.

"Well it seems that some of your enhancements were severely damaged to the point where they are no longer functional. We'll have to replace them."

Claus groaned. "Can you not? I don't need the enhancements."

The Commander shook his head. "Unacceptable. I don't tolerate people who are not in perfect condition. Replace what was broken. After that have the General meet me outside so we can began my assignment." with that said the Commander left the Chimera Lab.

The scientist padded the operating table. "Alright get up here."

Claus sighed. It was only the beginning of the day and it already sucked. None the less he walked over to the operating table and lay down on it.

"Okay, let us begin."

* * *

The Commander was walking up the stairs to the 14th floor where the storage rooms are located and also the place where the Tyrants were held. Walking inside he saw the rest of the scientists looking the Tyrants over.

The Tyrants were a mutation formed by different animal and alien DNA mixed into them. They were 8 feet tall. They had razor sharp teeth, a Drago's head, a body made from a muscular alien. Feet that looked like they came from a T-Rex. Dragon wings on it's back and a large tail. They had the seal detector built into them so they could find the seals by themselves. They could also shrink their size down to five feet. There were 100 Tyrants in total.

The scientists looked over and saluted once they saw the Commander. "Good morning sir!"

"Prepare the Tyrants. I want them all loaded up into the Pork Beans in one hour."

"Yes Commander!" the scientists said as they activated the Tyrants.

The Tyrants came to life as they looked down to the Commander. They were all programmed to listen to the Commander's orders and only his.

"Listen up Tyrants. I want you to follow the scientists to the Pork Beans into pairs of two. Once inside you will wait there. When everyone is set to go you will be sent to your assigned locations. Remember those of you who are paired up with a human must follow them everywhere they go."

The Tyrants nodded their heads as they shrank down before following the scientists out of the storage room.

The Commander watched them leave before he left to go gather the forces together.

* * *

"Okay you can wake up now."

Claus opened his eyes as he slowly sat up. He looked at his chest to see a new scar that was made. Shaking his head he put his shirt back on before hopping off of the operating table. "How long was I out?"

"Only 30 hours."

Claus's eyes widened. "What 30 hours!? Oh god the Commander is going to kill me!"

"Just kidding, you've been out 30 minutes."

Claus sighed with relief. "Oh thank god, don't scare me like that. Well thanks for repairing my systems. Now if you'll excuse me I better take my leave before the Commander gets impatient. See you later Lucas." he said before leaving.

Claus exited the Chimera Lab as he started heading downstairs. He then began to think about his job today. He was to prevent the people from his village from getting involved with the Commander. He knew that everyone would be angry especially those who had their son or daughter taken away from them. To be honest he knew that it would be hard to keep everyone calm and he hoped that he wouldn't have to resort to violence because that's the last thing that he wants.

Claus continued walking until he reached outside. There he saw everyone all who were gathered in a group. He saw the Commander by the mother ship and walked over and stood by his side.

The Commander coughed loudly gaining everyone's attention. "Alright everyone it's time to begin our duty for day. Each of you will be assigned a specific location and will begin your search for the seals there. Whoever finds a seal will make a note of it's location and bring it to me. Now I'm not expecting you to find some seals, but if you do then report it to the General. Each of you will have 3 Tyrants with you so make it worth it. Now if you run into any resistance do whatever it takes to stop them even if that means killing them. Do you all understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good when you finish your search report to the General and head back on over here. Alright General rally the troops."

Claus nodded his head. His inner commanding personality came out as he started leading the children into Pork Beans. He then watched as the Pork Beans floated in the air before taking off. Turning around his jaw dropped when he saw the Commander lifting a giant submarine. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, that submarine had to weigh at least about 30,000 pounds or maybe even more and yet the Commander was lifting it without struggling. He walked over to the Commander and stood next to him.

"How much does that weigh?"

"38,000 pounds."

"How in the hell are you lifting that?"

"I have muscle enhancers in my arms which allow me to lift up to 40,000 pounds, 20,000 per arm."

Claus knew the Commander was strong, but he didn't think he was this strong. If the Commander could lift that much weight then he was clearly holding his strength back during their fight. If the Commander used his full strength then he could snap a person's body in half as easily as snapping a twig. He also has a muscle enhancer in his arm, but that only allows him to lift 500 pounds.

This quickly proves the difference in strength between the Commander and Claus. The Commander was clearly the superior chimera between the two of them and clearly was the most deserving as the tile of commander.

Claus then began to wonder what would have happened had he didn't gain his memory back and was still with the army. Would he still be the commander or would this guy have replaced him. Would he have been given the same enhancements as him or would he have remained the same. He didn't know nor did he want to know. He's glad that he got his memory back and he will stop at nothing to get the Commander his memory back. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see the Commander staring at him.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Claus noticed that the mother ship was in the air with the submarine tied by lots of rope underneath it. He watched as the Commander started climbing up a rope latter before he started following him. Once inside he pulled the latter inside and shut the door before the ship took off.

* * *

Arriving at Tazmily Village the mother ship descended until the submarine touched the water. The Commander opened the door and hopped out landing on top of the submarine. He started untying the rope before tossing it on land. It was then that he noticed the villagers coming out of their homes with angry expressions on their faces.

"Hey, how dare you show up here!"

"Return my daughter to me at once!"

"Hey General it time for that crowd control!"

Claus nodded his head as he jumped out of the ship and landed on the submarine. He then jumped on land and walked over to the crowd drawing out his sword and pointing it at the crowd. "Back off."

Everyone stopped and stared at Claus with shocked expressions on their faces.

Seeing that Claus had everything handled the Commander hopped inside the submarine and started it up. The submarine started sinking before going completely under water.

As soon as the submarine was gone Claus sighed as he put his sword away.

"Claus, what is the meaning of this? Why are you with him? And where's Fuel?"

"Where's my Nana?"

"Yeah, and my son Nichol!"

Claus sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "One at a time please."

"Claus?"

Claus frowned as he saw his father push through the crowd until he was standing in front of him. "Dad."

"You called me dad. So you aren't brainwashed?"

Claus shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm very aware of what I am doing."

"By that outfit you're wearing I would assume that your part of the army? So why did you join the army after everything they did to you?"

"The Commander killed Lucas so I made a deal to join the army in order to bring him back to life as a chimera. It worked and now Lucas and I work for the army."

"Lucas is there too?"

"Yes. As for the children they were turned into chimera's and brainwashed. Trust me I don't like it anymore then you do."

"What!? They turned Fuel into a chimera? Unforgivable. When he comes back up I'll give him a piece of my mind."

"Just leave it be Lighter. Fuel is doing just fine. The Commander will kill you without hesitation. Look I'll figure out something. For now just stay out of it okay?"

"Fine."

"Thank you."

* * *

The Commander was traveling underwater looking for the seals location. He was using the radar to try and find it's exact location. The signal seemed to lead him to a small cave underneath the island. Traveling through it he soon came across a spot where he could surface. Heading up there he soon rose to the surface. He opened the hatch and saw that he was in an underground plateau underneath the island. He was surprised to say the least. It was then that he saw a giant black dragon which appeared to be sleeping. Getting out of the submarine the Commander walked over to the dragon and stared at it's face.

Suddenly the dragon's eyes snapped opened and it stood up staring at the Commander. "Who are you? How did you even get here?"

The Commander pointed at the submarine. "That's how. Hmm, a dragon underneath Nowhere Island, you must be the legendary Dark Dragon am I right?"

"Yes and who might you be? Did you come to steal my power?"

"I am the commander of the Pigmask army and no I'm not here for you. I actually came here for some sort of seal."

"The only thing down here is that crystal ball thing up ahead. It gives off a nasty aura so I stay away from it. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm here to destroy it."

"Fine be my guest. I tried to destroy it but it didn't work."

"That's because only I can destroy it. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to destroy it."

The Commander turned around and walked away. After walking for a few minutes he came across a black crystal ball with black aura surrounding it. He figured that this was one of the seals that Fero was talking about. Raising a finger he was about to preform PSI Rockin when the seal started shaking.

A black mist came out of the seal and moved toward the commander. The mist started altering before taking on the shape of a giant bull carrying a battle ax. The bull roared before slamming it's foot on the ground.

The Commander drew out his swords and lit them on fire. This was completely unexpected. Fero never told him that a monster would show up. Narrowing his eyes he ran up to the bull and slashed both of his swords only for the bull to block it.

The bull swung it's ax at the Commander only for it to bounce off of his body doing no damage.

The Commander laughed. "Sorry buddy, but physical attacks and weaponry have no effect on me. Try using PSI."

The bull snapped it's fingers as PSI Thunder started surrounding the ax's blade. The bull swung the ax as lightening bolts shot out toward the Commander.

The Commander dodged the lightening bolts before charging toward the bull shooting out flames streams at the bull.

The Bull spun the ax around in attempt to block the flames.

However the flames spread apart and moved behind the bull before hitting it in the back.

The Commander used this chance to cut both of the bulls arms off causing the ax to fall on the ground. He then cut the bull in half vertically as it disappeared in a puff of smoke. He put his swords away before walking over to the seal he lifted his fingers up. "PSI Rockin Omega." a spiral of red, blue and yellow energy shot out and hit the crystal ball causing it to crack before shattering.

The ground started to rumble violently for a minute before stopping. The Commander looked around before shrugging and headed back toward the submarine.

* * *

Claus was sitting by the water waiting for the Commander to come back when the ground started shaking causing him to fall on his back. The shaking lasted for only a minute before stopping. "What the fuck was that?" it was then that he saw the submarine resurface before the hatched opened and the Commander climbed out.

"Well mission complete General we can head back now."

"Okay and what about the submarine?"

The Commander deployed his wings and picked up the submarine. He flew over to land and slammed the submarine on the ground snapping it in half. He then flew over to Claus and grabbed him by the arm before tossing him inside the mother ship. He then flew inside the ship before retracting his wings and slamming the door shut as the ship took off.

The ship arrived back at the base and landed on the ground before the door opened up and the Commander stormed out and walked inside.

Claus walked out of the ship and followed the Commander wondering what he was so pissed about.

The Commander kicked the meeting room door open and stormed inside. He glared at Fero. "First seal is destroyed. Now mind telling me why your master's seal created a monster that tried to kill me?"

"My guess is for protection, I really don't know. However you completed your task and that's good."

"Yeah, I'm jumping for joy. Now I'm heading back to my room for the rest of the day, don't bother me." the Commander said before storming away.

The Commander walked inside his room and took his boots off before pulling off his socks. His metal foot clanked as it touched the ground. He then took his helmet off before placing it on the nightstand. He then walked inside the Bathroom.

* * *

Claus was walking up the stairs and toward the Commander's room carrying a tray with steak on it. The chef sensing the chilling aura that entered the building knew the Commander was in a bad mood and made steak since it was the Commander's favorite and it always put him in a good mood. Upon arriving he opened the door and noticed that the Commander had removed his helmet. Walking over to the table in the room he set the plate down just as he heard a door open. Claus turned around and his eyes widened when he saw who the Commander really was. "Ness."

The Commander glared at Claus. "What are you doing in my room? I didn't give you permission to be- is that steak I smell?" The Commander suddenly smiled as he walked over to the table and picked up the tray that held the steak and began eating. "Yum, just what I need to lift my spirits up."

Claus couldn't believe it. The Commander was really Ness all along. After 4 years of praying that Ness was really alive he finally felt relief. Claus felt like he was about to cry so he quickly walked out of the Commander's room and into his own. Walking over to the bed he sat down on the ground with his back against the bed. He pulled his knees to his chest as he finally sobbed unable to handle his emotions anymore.


	14. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series, it belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

Lucas sighed as he finally finished reading the last of the chimera reports. By reading them he knew all there was to know about each of the chimeras. The reports showed all of the animals each of the chimera's were made from as well as their behavior habits. Reading the Commander's report took him the longest. It showed the list of all of the alien DNA he was fused with and what powers he gained from it. There was one DNA that made him realize that the Commander was more powerful then he originally thought. Unlike his brother the Commander was built as a living bio weapon. That meant that he was built to destroy. Lucas looked up at the clock and noticed that it was noon. He stood up and walked out of the Chimera Lab.

Lucas walked up to his and Claus's bedroom door and opened it stepping inside before closing it. It was then that he noticed his brother sitting on the ground with his head in his knees. What surprised him the most was that by the sound of it Claus was crying. Worried he walked over to his brother and sat down next to him.

"Claus, what's wrong?"

Claus lifted his head up and looked at Lucas. "I've seen the Commander without his mask on. The Commander is Ness."

Lucas's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that Ness was the Commander all along. He frowned understanding why Claus was upset. Although his brother would never admit it he became close to Ness. Not to mention the guilt that he carried for 4 years.

"Cheer up Claus."

Claus glared at Lucas. "Cheer up? How can I cheer up knowing that Ness is the Commander?"

Lucas smirked. "Well I know a way to make you happy."

Claus didn't like the look that his brother was giving him. Suddenly memories came back when he himself gave that look and he knew exactly what Lucas intended to do. Getting up he ran only for Lucas to tackle him causing him to fall on his stomach. He then felt Lucas sit on his back pinning him down.

"Why are you running? This always cheered me up." Lucas said as he started tapping on Claus's shoes.

"W-wait Lucas! I'm happy!"

Lucas chuckled. "Nice try." Lucas then took Claus's shoes and socks off before tickling Claus's bare feet.

Claus started laughing as he squirmed around trying to get free but the tickling left him weak. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Lucas stop it!"

Lucas stuck his tongue out. "No, this is payback for all the times you did it to me. Besides I'm just trying to make you happy." He then took a feather out of his pocket and started to slowly stroke his older brother's toes.

"Ah! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha not my toes!"

"Yes, your toes." Lucas then started to swab the feather between Claus's toes causing him to shriek in laughter.

"P-please n-no more!"

"Are you happy?"

"Yes!"

Lucas continued tickling Claus for another 15 minutes and by that time tears were falling from Claus's eyes. Seeing that he had enough Lucas stopped causing Claus to pant as he tried to catch his breath. "That wasn't so hard was it?" Lucas asked as he got off of Claus.

Claus groaned as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He had to admit that he had this coming for all the times he did this to his brother. To tell the truth he missed having fun with his brother. After everything that happened to him he was just to emotionless to do anything fun anymore. During the past 4 years his brother had successfully got himself to open up to others so he somewhat went back to normal. Well as much as allowing himself to have fun again.

"You're cruel. I never did it that long before." Claus said as he put his socks and shoes back on.

Lucas shrugged. "I should have done it longer, but I was nice enough not to. Now do you feel better?"

Honestly Claus did feel better then before. "Yeah I do. I'm sorry for looking so weak. I'm the older brother, I should be the strong one."

Lucas smiled. "That's okay, I understand that it isn't easy to take this in."

"Yeah, I don't know why I was upset. This should be a good thing right? I mean we know a lot about Ness so we should be able to get back his memory easily."

Lucas frowned. "I'm afraid it won't be that easy. I've read his report and apparently his brain is a computer. Well most of it including the part that stores memory. His brain stores information based on programming and that relates only to vital information relating to the army. The chances of him gaining his memory back are very slim. If you do what mom did to get your memories back all you'll do is make him angry and he's got a nasty temper."

Claus made sure to take all of this in. If he couldn't tell the Commander his memories then how was he supposed to get them back without making him angry? Well he could tell him things about his past without referring to him. He decided that's what he'll do. He won't stop until he succeeded.

"Claus I have to ask you a question that is very important and you must answer honestly."

"Okay, what's the question?"

"Do you love him?"

Claus's eyes widened as his face turned a deep red. "Why are you asking me this?"

"It's important. If you love him then your love could free him. Now please answer the question."

Claus began to think about this. For the past 4 years he reflected on this and he thought about it every day. He knew that he felt something toward him, but he didn't know what it was. All he knew was that he missed Ness terribly for all these years. Could he truly love Ness? Is that why it hurts every time he thought about him? After a bit of thinking he finally came up with an answer. He looked his brother in the eyes. "Yes I do love him. I denied it for far to long and it's time I finally realize it."

Lucas smiled. "Good. Now I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat before I have to get back to work."

"Yeah, let's go."

Claus and Lucas stood up before leaving and heading toward the cafeteria.

* * *

A Pork Bean landed on the ground as the door opened up and Tracy stepped out followed by 2 Tyrants. A third one flew and landed next to the others. Tracy looked around. "So this is Onett. Well time to look for some seals."

"Ah monster! Everyone run!"

Tracy noticed that people were running away from where she was. After a few short seconds the entire town was empty. She rolled her eyes. "Tch wimps." She then noticed that the Tyrants were looking at a pathway at the back of the town. "Do you sense something?"

The Tyrants nodded as they started walking in the direction of the pathway. After a bit of walking they reached two houses and the Tyrants stopped at the first house. They then pointed at the house.

Tracy tilted her head. "Are you sure? That is a house we're talking about here."

The Tyrants nodded as they started walking toward the house with Tracy following them.

To be honest Tracy was quite surprised that one of the seals was inside a house. From what she's been told all of the seals so far have been in isolated areas like in caves or inside mountains. Approaching the house she saw the name 'Anderson' next to the door.

"So should we knock or-"

Tracy didn't get to finish as one of the Tyrants broke the door down. "Oh that's real nice. Go break fucking doors down that's your solution to everything."

Suddenly the sound of footsteps was heard and a black haired man appeared in front of the doorway with an angry expression on his face. "Hey! Who do you think you are breaking people's doors down?"

One of the Tyrants shoved him aside as they walked in the house with Tracy following them.

"Michael I heard a crashing noise is everything alright?" a blonde haired woman called out as she started coming down the stairs. She froze when she saw the Tyrants, but her eyes widened when she saw Tracy. "Tracy, is that you?"

"Yeah my name is Tracy, but how do you know that? Is the General leaking information? Oh I knew he couldn't be trusted."

The woman had a sad look on her face. "You don't recognize your own parents?"

Tracy looked between the woman and man. She then shook her head. "I'm a chimera, I was built so I have no parents. I'm here on official Pigmask business and if your going to get in my way then I'll just cut you down." she said as she took out her scythe and pointed it at the woman. Seeing neither of them move she nodded her head. She then started to follow the Tyrants as they walked over to a door and broke it down.

The Tyrants started walking down a set of stairs which was assumed to be the basement. When they reached the basement Tracy started looking around.

"There's nothing down here. Are you sure you're not malfunctioning?"

All 3 Tyrants started walking over to a wall before they started punching it. After a few hits the wall crumbled and a hidden room was revealed. In the middle of the ground was a hole with a ladder.

"Stay here."

Tracy walked into the room and started climbing down the ladder. After a minute of climbing down she finally reached the bottom. She saw a pathway and started walking along it. After a few minutes of walking she came across a large room and in the middle of it was a large crystal ball glowing with black aura.

"Well what do you know I found one of the seals. Time to report it to the General." she said as she pulled out a phone out of her pocket. She then started dialing the number that the Commander gave her.

* * *

Claus and Lucas had finished eating and were in the middle of talking when Claus heard a beeping sound come from his uniform pocket. Confused he reached inside and pulled out a phone that he didn't know he had. Flipping the phone open he hit the talk button before placing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"General it's Tracy. I found one of the seals. It's in Onett underneath a house behind the town. Tell the Commander to look for the house that has Anderson on it, okay?"

Claus's eyes widened. Anderson that was Ness and Tracy's last name. So one of the seals was actually underneath Ness's house. He knew that Tracy must have ran into her mom and he feared that she might have done something. "You didn't hurt anyone did you?"

"Of course not. What you think I'm some kind of brute? I was told to- hey what are you 3 doing down here? I told you to wait up there!"

"Command denied."

"Ugh whatever. Anyway I'm on my way back over. Goodbye."

Claus then heard her hang up. He put the phone back into his pocket. "It seems that Tracy found one of the seals underneath Ness's house."

Lucas was surprised. "Wow Ness house had a dark secret he didn't even know about. I'm shocked."

"Me too. So what were you saying before we were interrupted?"

"Oh right. Guess who's DNA the Commander's been fused with?"

"I don't know, whose?"

"Giygas."

Claus's eyes widened. "He was fused with Giygas's DNA?"

"Yep. Now do you understand just how powerful the Commander is?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Anyway I'm going to lay down and wait for the others to contact me before talking to the Commander."

"Alright see you later." Lucas said as he got up and walked away.

Claus sighed before heading upstairs to his room. Walking inside he took his shoes off and pulled off his socks before climbing on the bed. He stared at the ceiling and started to plan on how he was going to get Ness his memory back without making him angry.


	15. Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series it belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

A few hours had passed since Claus went inside his room to wait for the others to call him to tell him their report. Everyone had successfully contacted him and no one else had found any seals besides Tracy. He knew that he should report to the Commander, but he was just to lost in his thoughts to do it. He was worried about how the Commander would react to being told about his past. He knew that if he told the Commander directly he wouldn't believe him. After a bit more thinking Claus decided to just wing it. Getting up he walked over to the door and opened it not even bothering to put his shoes on. Reaching the Commander's room he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"The General."

"Come in."

Claus sighed. He knew it was now or never. Opening the door he walked in. Upon entering he saw the Commander laying down on the bed watching TV. He saluted to the Commander. "Sir, I have a report to make."

The Commander looked down and frowned. "Why are you barefoot? Do you know how unprofessional it is to come to me not properly dressed?"

"Sorry, I didn't bother putting my shoes on since I was just going next door. I can go put them on if you want."

The Commander waved his hand. "Don't bother, I was only joking. Now what's your report?"

"All of the children have finished their search. Tracy is the only one who found a seal. The location is underneath a house inside a secret cavern."

The Commander nodded his head. "Thank you for the report."

"You're welcome. Now I'll just take my leave."

Claus was about to leave when the Commander's voice stopped him.

"Wait."

Claus turned around with a puzzled look on his face. He had hoped that the Commander would stop him even though he didn't think he would. "Yes?"

The Commander patted down on the bed. "Come sit down and watch TV with me."

Claus was surprised that the Commander would even ask him. As far as he knew the Commander hated his guts and now he was basically asking him to spend time with him. Walking over to the bed he climbed on it and sat down next to the Commander with his legs spread out and his feet touching the bed. He noticed how soft the quilt was and he enjoyed how the softness felt on his bare soles. He then turned his attention to the TV to see what the Commander was watching. He saw a women banging on a door screaming at someone named Tommy to open the door while a figure was getting closer and closer.

"What are you watching?"

The Commander just grinned. "Halloween. They're having a marathon and it's not even Halloween yet."

Claus blinked as he looked back at the TV to see the women telling a boy to hide upstairs. He could tell that this was a horror movie and to be honest he never seen a horror movie before due to Lucas being prone to nightmares.

"What's it about?"

"Okay basically the main villain is Michael Myers who is also the Boogeyman. When he was a kid he murdered his sister and was sent to a mental hospital where he stayed until he escaped. He found out that he has another sister and now he is out to kill her too. With him being the Boogeyman he can't die."

"Interesting." Suddenly an idea came to Claus on how he can hopefully get the Commander in a good mood enough to answer his questions. Reaching over he grabbed the Commander's left foot and placed it in front of him.

The Commander looked over at Claus with a glare on his face. "What are you doing?"

Claus didn't say anything as he began to massage the Commander's flesh bare foot.

The Commander's glare went away as he sighed happily. "Oh yeah, that feels so good. Please don't stop."

Claus smiled seeing that his plan seemed to have worked. Testing it out he decided to ask the first question that came to his mind. "Say Commander, do you know who Giygas is?"

"Somewhat. I know that I'm fused with his DNA and that Master Porky had originally worked for him. Other then that I don't know anything."

"Well he was the Universal Cosmic Destroyer. A boy named Ness was chosen to destroy him so he and 3 others went on an adventure to stop him. Ness went through many trials and collected the 8 melodies and eventually was able to absorb the Earth's power in order to be strong enough to defeat him. So he and his friends traveled to the past and defeated him saving the entire universe from his wrath. Apparently Giygas was once known as Giegue which is the same alien that Ninten fought."

"I see. This Ness character seems to be quite the hero. Is he strong?"

Claus nodded his head. "He is indeed strong. Though 4 years ago he was apparently attacked and now he's gone missing. No one even knows if he is still alive or not."

"Pity I would have enjoyed fighting him. It just so happens that I was built 4 years ago."

"Okay, what do you think of Tracy?"

"Tracy? She's strong and one of the best fighters out there."

"Do you see her as a sister?"

The Commander rubbed his chin. "Now that I think about it she did call me brother. I told her that she'd mistaken me for someone else. Now do I see her as a sister? I guess if she wants it. It all depends."

"What about the names Michael and Lucy? Do they mean anything to you?"

"No, why would they? Who are they?"

Claus wanted to say that they were his parents, but he knew that he couldn't. "Ness's parents."

"Why would I know anything about Ness's parents? It's not like I'm related to him or anything. Now why are you asking me these questions?"

"No special reason."

The Commander pulled his foot away from Claus's hands. "Well I'm done answering questions. Now let me watch the movie."

Claus nodded his head as turned around only to see that the movie was over. He remembered the Commander saying that there was a marathon so he continued to watch the movies with the Commander. Suddenly he felt something on his left hand and he looked down to see that the Commander was actually holding his hand. He looked up and it would seem that the Commander wasn't even realize he was doing it. Claus didn't know if he should say something or not. The metal hand was surprisingly warm unlike his which is cold to the touch. He guessed that the arms have an internal heating system inside which keeps them warm. After thinking for a minute he decided to tell the Commander what he was doing.

"Um sir?"

"Yes?"

"You're holding my hand."

The Commander looked down and saw that he was indeed holding Claus's hand. His face turned red as he quickly pulled his hand away. "Forget that ever happened."

"Yes sir."

Claus began to wonder if the Commander still loved him deep inside. Well he had to considering that he was holding his hand and not to mention that he blushed when he was caught. This made him happy. If he could get the Commander to fall in love with him then maybe his memory would come back. Since it seemed that telling the Commander about his past didn't seem to do anything he thought that this would be the best choice. He didn't say anything as the next movie had just started.

Sometime during the 5th movie a Pigmask had come up and delivered the Commander his dinner which was a hamburger with fries. The Commander had requested that Claus be brought food and so the Pigmask came back with food for Claus.

When the last of the movies was finished Claus left and went back to his room. When he walked inside he saw that Lucas was laying down on the bed staring at the ceiling. Claus looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 9:00pm. He frowned knowing that Lucas was waiting for him.

Lucas upon hearing a door shut looked over and saw Claus standing by the door. "There you are Claus. When I came here I saw your shoes were still here so I thought that you went to see the Commander to tell him your report. After an hour had passed I began to get worried and I was tempted to knock on the Commander's door, but I was afraid to. Anyway what were you doing in there for so long?"

"Watching some horror movies with the Commander. The thing is he asked me too."

Lucas made a face. "Ugh, horror movies. So did you try to get his memory back?"

Claus remembering his failure sighed sadly. "Yes, but it didn't work out. Though I still think that he is in love with me deep down. I mean he held my hand and actually blushed too."

Lucas smiled. "That's great! If you can make him fall in love with you then maybe his memory will come back."

"But what if it doesn't work?"

Lucas frowned the thought never crossed his mind. His brother made a good point. If it didn't work then there was nothing else they can do. He hoped that it would work. "Well let us pray that it does. Now I'm tired so I'm going to bed." Lucas went underneath the covers and soon fell asleep.

Claus changed out of his clothes and into his pajamas. He then climbed into the bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The Commander was staring at the wall with a blank expression on his face. He had to admit that he enjoyed spending time with the General despite his previous hatred toward him. He then thought about when he was holding the General's hand. He didn't even realize it until he was told and he didn't understand why he did it in the first place. He sighed before deciding to get over it. He closed his eyes deciding to get some sleep.

The Commander found himself inside a bedroom. He looked around until he saw a crib in the middle of the room. Walking over to the crib he looked down and saw a small baby with purple eyes staring back at him or more like through him. He found himself reaching down to touch the baby only for his hand to go right through the baby. He frowned wondering why he was here. Suddenly the sound of a door opening was heard and he turned around to see a blonde haired women and a black haired man walk in. He watched as they walked over to the crib and stood in front of it.

The man placed a hand over the woman's back. "We did good didn't we Lucy?"

"Yes Michael we did. He sure is cute isn't he?"

"Yeah he sure is."

"Hey place that cap on him."

Michael walked over to a stand and picked up a worn cap before placing it on the baby's head.

The cap was way to big as it covered his entire head. The baby simply giggled at this.

Lucy laughed. "It looks good on him, but it's way to big."

Michael picked the cap back up and placed it back on the stand.

The baby turned around and held his hand out toward the cap.

"I think he wants it back."

Suddenly the baby's hands started glowing blue as a blue aura surrounded the cap causing it to float in the air. The cap floated toward the baby before plopping down on his head. The baby smiled before clapping his hands.

Lucy sighed as she placed a hand to her chest. "He honestly scares me when he does that. I'm afraid of him hurting himself, he is only 2 months old after all."

"Relax sweetie, his powers aren't mature enough to lift heavy objects just yet. Sure he was born with these powers, but he'll master them in no time."

"I hope your right."

With that said both Michael and Lucy left the room.

The Commander stared in confusion as he had watched the entire scene unfold in front of him. The names he heard them call each other were the same names that the General told him. They were Ness's parents so that meant that the baby was Ness. The looked down at baby Ness and frowned wondering why he was dreaming about this Ness character when he didn't even know him.

Suddenly the sound of an alarm clock was heard waking the Commander up from out of his dream. He turned the alarm clock off before getting ready for the day with last nights dream still fresh in his mind.


	16. Love is the answer

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series, it rightfully belongs to it's owners.**

* * *

Claus woke up in a better mood then he was yesterday. He remembered his moment of depression and he was glad that his brother snapped him out of it. After last nights events he knew what he had to do and that was to get the Commander to fall in love with him again. He knew that it wouldn't be easy since the Commander wasn't programmed to love and to unlock that emotion would be extremely difficult. He looked over at the clock and noticed that it was 7:50am which was 10 minutes before he was supposed to wake up. Not bothering to go back to sleep he pulled the covers down and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He shivered when his bare feet touched the cold ground, the freezing ground sent chills between his toes. Standing up he walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of socks. Grabbing his uniform he went into the bathroom to take a shower.

The sound of the shower going off woke Lucas up since he was a light sleeper. He looked over at the clock and noticed that Claus had woken up early. He turned the alarm off and placed his bare feet on the ground. He immediately pulled them back when he felt just how cold the ground was. Now that he thought about it the room seemed quite cold too. He then realized that he forgot to turn the air cooling unit off last night. Placing his feet back on the ground he ignored the cold and walked over to the air cooling unit and turned it off. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of socks before grabbing his uniform and went back over to the bed and sat down waiting for his brother to get out of the shower.

It wasn't until 10 minutes later that the bathroom door opened and Claus stepped out. He watched as Lucas stood up and went into the bathroom to take his shower. He went and put his shoes on before walking out of the room.

* * *

The Commander had just finished getting ready. Opening his bedroom door he walked out and headed toward the cafeteria. When he arrived he noticed the General sitting at his usual table and was surprised to see him there. He was usually the first one there. Walking over to the table he sat down on his special chair that was made just for him. The chair itself resembled a throne.

"Good morning Commander."

"Good morning to you to General."

Claus smiled. The Commander had actually said good morning back instead of a grumpy response. He then thought that he was actually getting through to the Commander. Last nights events seemed to have brought them closer together. "So sir, what would I be doing today? Will I be joining you or do you want me to do something else?"

The Commander shook his head. "No you will not be joining me today. You will also search for the seals."

Claus was disappointed. He wanted to assist the Commander, but he knew he couldn't argue with his superior. If the Commander didn't want him him around then he had no choice, but to obey. "I understand sir."

The Commander sensed the General's disappointment and was confused as to why. To tell the truth he wanted the General to stay by his side, but he knew that finding the seals was more important. Ever since last nights events he began to see the General in a new light. Yet he was still unsure of this feeling that he felt when around the General. He searched his brain for a scientific answer, but he came up with nothing and that angered him. He was really beginning to think he was starting to malfunction.

It was then that the chef brought them their breakfast and they began eating.

* * *

Nana was sitting at a table with Tracy, Minnie and Mimmie. She was half listening to what they were saying. To tell the truth her mind was on something or someone else. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned her head to see Tracy staring at her.

"Are you okay Nana? You seem distracted."

Nana laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine. Okay I'm not fine. Girls I think I've fallen in love."

Minnie smirked. "Oh really? Come on tell us! Who is it?"

Any response that Nana was about to give stopped when she saw said person entering the cafeteria.

Tracy, Minnie and Mimmie noticed the look on their friend's face and they turned their heads to see who she was staring at. They saw that she was staring at none other then Lucas.

Mimmie gave a confused look. "The General's brother? Why him of all people? If anything I would have gone for the General himself."

Nana scowled. "Shut up he's cute. Besides I think the General is gay."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm not sure, but I just know it."

"If you say so."

Tracy looked between Lucas and Nana. "Why don't you go and talk to him?"

Nana frowned. "I can't. What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Minnie placed her hand on Nana's shoulder. "You won't know unless you flirt with him."

Nana's eyes widened. "Flirt? I mean I'm not good at flirting."

"Hey, you won't know until you try it."

Nana sighed. She knew that Minnie had a point. She couldn't just walk up and declare her love for him without knowing how he felt first. "Okay, I'll give it a try."

* * *

Lucas had just entered the cafeteria and had just himself something to eat before sitting down at the table right next to where his brother was sitting. He was literally sitting in the chair next to his brother. He figured that he couldn't sit with his brother because that table seemed reserved for the higher ups since the table was literally made of gold. Lucas then looked over and saw Nana was sitting at the table in the far corner and he blushed. He always had a crush on Nana ever since he was little. He knew that he was bisexual, but for some reason she stood out between all of the boys and girls he met.

Claus looked over at Lucas and noticed he was staring at Nana and he smirked. He knew his brother had a crush on Nana ever since they were little. He needed to find a way to get them together and fast. "Hey, why don't you go talk to her?"

Lucas looked at Claus. "Are you nuts? Even if she had feelings for me she probably forgot now that she's been brainwashed."

Claus looked over and smiled. "You might want to rethink that because she's coming your way."

"What?" Lucas looked over and saw that Nana was indeed heading his way. He began to get nervous wondering why she was coming over. He watched as Nana stopped in front of him and began rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Um Lucas was it? Can I talk to you somewhere private?"

Claus leaned over to Lucas. "She wants to suck your face. Make sure you use a lot of tongue too. That's really romantic." he whispered in Lucas's ear.

Lucas blushed before punching Claus in the face knocking him out of his chair. He then stood up and kicked Claus in the nuts before smiling at Nana.

"Sure Nana."

With that said Lucas and Nana walked out of the cafeteria.

The Commander stood up and looked down at Claus seeing him holding his nuts and groaning in pain. "Geez, what did you say that for? That was just asking for it."

"I was only teasing him. I didn't think he would turn violent like that. Besides how do you know what I said?"

"Enhanced hearing. Now get up we have to get the Tyrants prepared for day 2 of the search."

Claus stood up and brushed himself off. "Right, let's go."

* * *

Nana led Lucas to a far corner before stopping. She sighed unable to believe that she was actually doing this. She felt really nervous and was beginning to wonder if she should do this at all.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Nana took a deep breath and sighed. "Um well I think you're really cute and I was wondering if you think I'm cute."

Lucas blushed and rubbed the back of his head. He couldn't believe where this was going. "Yes, I think you're really cute."

Nana blushed. "Thanks. Well do you-ah screw it!" she then leaned forward and kissed Lucas on the lips.

Lucas's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that his crush was actually kissing him. Not wanting to be left out he kissed her back.

Suddenly Nana pulled away and started clutching her head in pain.

Lucas noticing this began to get worried. "Nana, are you okay?"

Nana's eyes which were closed snapped open and she looked up at Lucas with a confused expression on her face. "Lucas? What's going on where are we? I remember being kidnapped and being placed inside this glass prison and then-" she gasped upon seeing her 2 mechanical arms.

Lucas couldn't believe it their kiss actually snapped Nana out of it. This proved that true love was the answer to save someone. "Nana I need you to calm down okay?"

Nana looked up at Lucas with fear in her eyes. "I remember. I've been doing bad stuff, haven't I?"

Lucas bit his lip not wanting to tell her the truth, but he knew he had to. "Yes, but listen to me Nana. We can't let Porky, Fero, the Commander or any of the others know you got your memory back. If they find out I'm afraid of what they'll do."

"So what you're saying is that I still have to pretend that I'm being controlled?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes, don't worry I'll tell Claus and we'll figure something out."

Nana looked behind Lucas and a look of fear came across her face.

"What?" Lucas asked as he looked behind him and saw Fuel standing there. "How long were you there for?"

"Since you two kissed. You know I'm supposed to report this to the Commander."

Lucas frowned as he shielded Nana.

Fuel smiled. "Relax Lucas, what the Commander doesn't know won't hurt anyone. Besides I wouldn't rat a friend out like that."

Lucas raised an eyebrow as he lowered his arms. "Wait does that mean that you're not-"

Fuel laughed. "I never was."

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. Fuel was never brainwashed. If that were the case then Fuel had been pretending the whole time. He wondered how it was even possible. He knew first hand that the Pigmasks were ordered to brainwash the children so how come Fuel wasn't? "How?"

Fuel smirked. "I tampered with the machine. The strapped my arms down but not my legs. The moron left a pen right next to me and luckily I was barefoot. I grabbed the pen between my toes and started pressing random buttons when he wasn't looking. It would seem that I was lucky enough to have messed with the brainwashing program. I tell ya, pretending to be mind controlled is not easy especially since I want to punch the Commander in the face for being a jackass."

"Well as much as you want to you can't. The Commander is Ness and even if you do punch him he'll just snap you in half."

Fuel had a shocked look on his face. "That asshole is Ness? I don't remember him acting like that before."

Lucas sighed. "He had a personality change. Look as much as we all hate it we have to keep working for the army. Now we should get going we all have work to do."

Fuel nodded his head. "Yes, we have to continue our jobs. I'll catch you two later." with that said Fuel walked away.

"I should go too."

Lucas watched as Nana walked away. He sighed before heading up the stairs and toward the Chimera Lab.

* * *

The Commander and Claus were standing outside watching as the children and some Pigmasks coming outside. When everyone was outside the Commander began to speak. "Alright, everyone it's time for day 2 of the search. I programmed new coordinates into the Pork Beans navigation system so just head to the location marked on the world map. Now these locations are a little further away so you may be back late tonight. Just do your job okay?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good now go."

The children walked into the Pork Beans and took off.

Claus walked over to a Pork Bean and went inside it. Upon sitting at the seat he looked at the navigation map to see where he was going. The name that was on the map was Chrome Island. He raised an eyebrow wonder why an island was named that. He shook his head as he started the Pork Bean up before taking off.


	17. Experiments

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series, it rightfully belongs to it's owners.**

* * *

The Commander had reached his first destination which was a place called Thunder Valley which was a place that was native to a tribe that worshiped their own god. As the mother ship landed on the ground the Commander and several Pigmasks had stepped out. They headed toward the village which they had to pass in order to get to the seal's location. As they reached the village the people there stared at them and began to whisper among themselves. They were soon stopped by what was clearly warriors of the tribe pointing spears at them.

The warriors stepped aside as an elderly man started walking toward the Commander and the Pigmasks. He was clearly the chief of the village. He stopped before glaring at the Commander.

"I thought I told you people to stay off our land."

The Commander glared back. "You have guts old man. I advise that your minions back off or else heads will roll and trust me I have no feelings toward you people. I'm not here to cause trouble and if you get in my way I will strike you down."

"Like I would believe you. Men attack!"

The Commander rolled his eyes before raising his hand in the air before pointing it forward.

The Pigmasks took this as a signal to attack so they started to fire their weapons.

Each of the warriors fell one by one until there was none left. The chief had a shocked look on his face while the Commander had a smirk on his face.

"Well it would seem that my army won. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do. Men make sure that they don't cause anymore trouble."

"Yes sir!"

The Commander pushed passed the chief as he continued onwards to the seal's location. Within a few minutes he arrived at a large mountain. He then walked inside the mountain and began walking along the pathway. Soon he came across a large room and in the middle was the seal he was looking for. Knowing what will happen he walked forward.

The seal started glowing before a black mist appeared once again. The mist started altering before becoming a large rock flaming Golem carrying a large flaming hammer in one hand and a shield in the other.

The Commander drew out his swords knowing that he couldn't use his flames since this creature was made from fire. He had to admit that he was impressed that the Golem could carry that huge hammer with just one hand. He then charged forward and started swinging his swords at the Golem.

The Golem blocked the attacks with it's shield before swinging it's hammer at a speed in which it should be impossible with that size.

The Commander couldn't dodge in time as the hammer surrounded with PSI Fire smacked him in the chest sending him flying and crashing into a wall. He freed himself from the wall before casting PSI Starstorm.

The Golem raised it's shield up in the air blocking the stars from hitting it.

Seeing as how the Golem was now exposed the Commander fired a PSI Torrent which was an upgraded form of PSI Beam at the Golem.

The PSI Torrent beam struck the Golem in the chest piercing through it's skin to the other side leaving a massive hole in it's chest.

The Golem looked down at it's chest before looking back at the Commander with it's single eye narrowing. The Golem stomped it's foot before bending down and ripping a piece of the ground up and attaching it to it's body. The rock from the ground merged with the Golem completely healing itself. The Golem started twirling the hammer around before swinging it sending out a large fire tornado.

The Commander ran out of the way of the Tornado before charging toward the Golem once again.

The Golem raised it's shield up ready to block the Commander's attack.

When the Commander reached the Golem he grabbed the shield and flipped over the Golem. Now behind it he fired two PSI Torrents at the Golem's arms completely destroying them causing it to drop the hammer and shield. He flipped over the Golem again and picked up the hammer and spun it around destroying both of it's legs causing it to fall on the ground. He then jumped in the air and slammed the hammer on the Golem's head completely destroying it. The Commander watched as it disappeared in a puff of smoke. He looked at the hammer and noticed that it didn't disappear along with the Golem. The Commander decided to keep the hammer so he attached it to his back. He then walked up to the seal and preformed PSI Rockin destroying it. The ground started rumbling for a minute before stopping. With his job done the Commander left.

* * *

The Pigmasks were still aiming their guns at the people of the village when they saw the Commander walking toward them. They had all felt the ground rumbling and were reminded of when the same thing happened whenever one of the Dark Dragon's needles were pulled except this time it was 3 times worse then that. The rumbling had actually knocked everyone off their feet and caused some collateral damage to the village causing some of the ground to split open.

"Sir I'm glad to see you back."

The Commander held up his hand. "At ease Colonel. I'm also glad to see that you successfully kept the villagers at bay. Now let us move on to the last seal for the day."

"Of course sir."

The Commander and the other Pigmasks started heading back to the mother ship. They climbed inside before it took off.

* * *

The Pork Bean landed on the edge of the island before Claus stepped out with the Tyrants following after him. "So this is Chrome Island. It seems pretty big so we might as well begin searching. Come on let's go."

The Tyrants nodded their heads as they began to follow Claus.

So far 5 minutes have passed and they haven't found any traces of a seal yet. Claus remembered the Commander telling him that the Tyrants seal detector had a 3 mile radius which wasn't that good compared to the size of this island. So far they haven't even covered any where near a ¼ of the island. Claus suddenly stopped when he heard a noise. He drew out his sword and started looking in the direction he heard the noise come from. "We're not alone be prepared in case whatever is here is hostile."

The Tyrants and Claus got into battle position.

Suddenly something leaped out from behind the trees. Whatever it was it was aiming straight for Claus.

Claus's eyes widened as he jumped out of the way just before he was struck. He spun around and stared at the thing that attacked him.

Whatever the thing was it looked like a human or once was a human. The thing had razor sharp claws for hands, tentacles for feet and razor sharp teeth. The creature hissed before charging toward Claus again.

Claus shot out an intense bolt of lightning at the creature wanting to get rid of it as quickly as possible.

The lightning hit the creature causing it to screech before falling on the ground. The creature slowly stood back up as it screeched again before taking off.

Claus sighed as he put his sword away. "What the fuck was that thing? It looked like a human with alien parts attached to it. We should hurry something tells me that's not the only one here." Claus started walking again with the Tyrants following him.

* * *

The mother ship landed on the ground outside of a large cave. The Commander stepped out as he started heading inside the cave. The cave was really dark so he drew out his swords and lit them causing some of the cave to light up. He increased the fire power causing the cave to light up more. Satisfied with the amount of light he had he continued walking. As he was walking he saw torches along the way so he lit them creating some light for him to find his way back. After a few minutes of walking he came across a 3 way path to take. Taking out a piece of paper he looked at which direction he was supposed to take. Seeing that he was supposed to take the middle one that was the one he took. Within a few short minutes he arrived at the seal's location. Sighing he walked forward ready to face the next creature he was to face.

Upon arriving at the seal no creature seemed to come out. The Commander raised an eyebrow wondering why there was no creature. Then it hit him, the creature was already out. He started looking left and right, but it was still to dark to see the entire room. Suddenly a black bladed tentacle pierced through his chest before he was lifted up and thrown across the room. He landed on the ground before getting back up. He saw something moving in the shadows.

"You shouldn't have come here user of PSI Rockin. Don't think I don't know why you're here. I won't allow you to destroy this seal. I will protect it with my life!"

More bladed tentacles appeared out of the ground and headed the toward the Commander.

The Commander arched his back as bladed tentacles appeared out of his back and headed toward the other ones striking them causing them to counteract each other.

"What?"

The Commander smirked. "You're a Shadus correct? I just so happened to be fused with you're species DNA. I know your strengths and weaknesses. A shadow can only exist in the light correct? So I assume that you're using the light from my fire to attack me. If I put it out then you'll be useless. Which begs the question, why are you hiding in a place that is you're weakness?"

"I'm here to protect the seal. No one who has ever come here can see in the dark so that makes my job easier."

"Well though luck for you because I can see in the dark with my night vision. Knowing that, do you still wish to face me? But I'm a fair person so I won't. Now let the battle begin."

The Commander activated his night vision and he could clearly see a shadow figure in the dark. He ran toward the Shadus before it disappeared into the ground. He started looking left and right before spotting the shadow moving on the ground. He shot an intense fire at the Shadus just as it came out of the ground.

The fire struck the Shadus causing a massive fire explosion.

The Commander then ran toward the Shadus and stabbed it's chest before throwing it backwards.

The Shadus sent more tentacles at the Commander which he blocked with his own.

The Commander then fired a PSI Torrent and hit the Shadus knocking it on the ground. He then walked over to the Shadus and picked it up before stabbing it in the head with his sword before tossing it aside. Walking over to the seal he used PSI Rockin to destroy it before leaving the cave. As soon as he left the cave his phone started beeping. Taking it out he saw that it was an SOS coming from the Generals phone. He sighed. He knew that the General wouldn't have sent the SOS if he wasn't in serious trouble. Deciding he better go help he entered the mother ship and gave the coordinates to the driver. The ship took off as it headed toward Chrome Island.

* * *

Claus and the Tyrants were running pushing past trees and bushes as they headed back to the Pork Bean. They found one of the seals, but unfortunately it was surrounded by a whole army of different experimental creatures. With his bad luck he stepped on a branch which snapped in half gaining their attention. Now they were chasing him. Suddenly he felt some strike his left leg causing him to trip and fall on the ground. Looking at his leg he saw that a tooth had wedged itself in his skin. He quickly took it out before he continued running. As he was running his leg felt funny as he suddenly fell down once again.

Something pounced on Claus as it grabbed him by his face before slamming it on the ground.

Claus fired lightning from his sword at the creature causing it to fly off of him. He was about to get up when all of the creatures had caught up and began pounding him. He quickly took out his phone and pressed the SOS button hoping that the Commander was close by and could help him before he died. He felt his vision getting blurry as he fell unconscious all the while he was still being attacked.

* * *

The mother ship landed right next to the Pork Bean as the Commander stepped out and began running in the direction the SOS signal was coming from. Within a minute he came across some weird creatures brutally attacking something. Taking out his swords he shot out a large serpent fire dragon from his sword at the creatures.

The fire dragon opened it's mouth before closing it on the creatures causing a massive fire explosion that sent the creatures flying in different directions.

When they were gone the Commander saw the General laying down on the ground. He went over and picked the General up just as the creatures got back up. He activated his wings and flew in the air. He saw the Tyrants hovering in the air. He flew back toward the mother ship with Claus in tow. He entered the ship and told the driver to step on it.

The mother ship floated in the air before taking off.

The Commander began scanning Claus for any serious injuries. He didn't find any until he reached his left leg. Lifting the pant leg up he saw that Claus's leg was now black and rotted. He knew that Claus was poisoned and that it would soon start to spread out to his entire body. He knew what he had to do so he took Claus's shoe off before putting it in his jacket pocket. He then took his sword out before chopping Claus's leg off. He watched as Claus winced in his sleep before returning back to normal. He saw the blood was starting to come out from the wound with green liquid oozing out from the severed leg. He then lit his sword on fire and cauterized the wound.

"I'm sorry I had to do that."

The Commander sighed as the mother ship headed back to the base.


	18. Becoming Closer

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series it belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

The Commander was looking out the window as the mother ship was heading back to the base. To be honest he felt bad for cutting the General's leg off but he knew that it had to be done. He was surprised to learn that the island was not deserted, but was filled with dangerous creatures. He knew that their base was once an experimental center and he figured that those were the experiments. Even one of his most powerful attacks didn't seem to slow them down. If he had to guess they were humans who were fused with alien DNA like him, but somehow the fusion backfired and they were mutated.

Within a few minutes the ship had arrived at the base. As the ship landed the Commander picked up Claus and put him over his shoulders. He then walked inside the base and headed up toward the Chimera Lab. The Commander was aware that the General needed a new leg. It was then that he remembered that Lucas was working at the Chimera Lab so he had a feeling that Lucas would freak out seeing his brother in this state. Upon arriving the Commander noticed that Lucas was looking some Tyrants over. He placed Claus on the operating table.

The scientist who was watching Lucas work turned around and saw the Commander with the General laying on the operating table. Wondering why the General was there it was then that he noticed the General's missing leg. "What happened to the General's leg?"

Lucas who had just finished looking the Tyrants over immediately turned around when he heard the scientist's question. His eyes widened when he saw that his brother was now missing his left leg. Fear began to spread throughout his body when he saw the bruises on his brother's body. He quickly ran over and began to observe his brother's current state. He then turned to face the Commander. "What happened to him?"

The Commander stared at Lucas taking in his worried expression. He was correct when he assumed that Lucas would act like this. "He was attacked by dangerous creatures. His left leg was poisoned so I cut his leg off to prevent it from spreading out to his entire body."

"Why didn't you use PSI Healing Gama or Omega? That cures poison."

"It wouldn't have made a difference. This type of poison doesn't work like the others. It comes from an alien species known as Psyrus and their teeth are filled with a poison that destroys the nerves. It basically rots the body until the victim can no longer move. Plus PSI Healing can't cure this type of poison. In order to prevent him from becoming completely paralyzed I had to cut his leg off."

Lucas sighed knowing that the Commander had saved his brother from becoming a vegetable. He was glad that the Commander did that and reminded himself to thank the Commander later.

The scientist walked over to the counter and picked up a measuring tape before walking back over to the General. He then removed Claus's right shoe and sock off before handing them to Lucas who took them. He then began to measure Claus's leg before measuring his foot. He was doing this to see the length needed for the new leg to match his current one otherwise Claus would be off balance.

"Well we have a leg that matches his leg size but not his foot. His feet are extremely small and we don't have a leg with a foot that small."

Lucas had to admit that was true. His brother really did have small feet. His brother had a size 6 shoe while his shoe size was 8 ½. So not only are his feet are bigger then his brother's, but he also is taller then his brother. Claus always blamed that him being a chimera was the reason why he was shorter then Lucas. Lucas knew this was false as Claus had gotten taller over the years. Claus was just bitter that he was shorter then his brother. Now if anyone was tall it would definitely be the Commander. The Commander was taller then him and he was 5ft 7in which meant that the Commander had to be at least 6ft 3in.

"Well create the foot then. Hopefully he won't wake up before then."

"Of course sir. I'll be sure to give him some medicine to keep him asleep."

"Alright I'll leave you too it."

The Commander gave Lucas the shoe he had in his pocket before walking out of the Chimera Lab leaving the scientist to his work.

* * *

The heroes were currently in Twoson helping clean up and repair the mess that the Commander had caused. Currently Ninten was helping rebuild some houses. As he was working he couldn't help, but to think about his sisters. He still couldn't believe that any of this was really happening. He knew that he failed to protect his sisters from harm and now they were puppets of the enemy. He knew he should have stayed with his sisters while they were visiting Tracy. As a matter of fact they wouldn't have been kidnapped if they weren't with Tracy. It's not like he blames Tracy or anything, no one could have thought that this would happen.

"Thinking about your sisters again?"

Ninten looked over and saw Ana standing next to him with a bucket of cement in her hands. "Yeah. I just can't believe what they turned into. How could someone do something so cruel?"

Ana sighed. "I don't know. However what I do know is that they are safe."

"But for how long? God know what they're making them do. What if something bad happens to them? I highly doubt that Commander guy would protect them. He seems like the kind of person who doesn't care about anyone."

Ana didn't know how to respond to that. She knew that her boyfriend missed his sisters terribly, but what she doesn't mention is that his sisters weren't the only ones who were captured. Knowing Ninten, he wanted to beat up the Commander, but she knew that wasn't a good idea. When she first came across the Commander the other day she could tell that if he tries it would only result in his defeat. She read his PSI aura and when she did she felt incredible power coming from him. His power was far greater then Giegue's was. She was sure that Paula, Poo and Kumatora felt it too.

"Ninten, I know that you're upset I get that. However promise me that you won't face him alone."

"I'm not stupid Ana. He killed Lucas and Lucas is stronger then all of us."

"I wonder if Lucas and Claus are doing alright."

Ninten scowled at the thought of Claus. "Who cares what that traitor is up too. He abandoned us for the enemy."

"He did it to save his brother. You honestly can't tell me that you wouldn't have done the same thing if it were Mimmie and Minnie who was killed."

Ninten sighed. He knew that Ana was right. He would have done the same thing if either of his sisters were killed. He figured that he was just upset that Claus their 2nd strongest member and Lucas their strongest member was taking away from them.

"Okay, you're right. I would have done the same thing. I'm just afraid of having to face them. Not to mention the Commander. If we had to face all 3 then there's no way we'll win."

"Yeah. Well I'm going to go and finish up for the day. See you later."

"Same to you."

* * *

Lucas was laying down on his and Claus's bed. He looked next to him and stared at his brother who was sleeping peacefully. He sighed wondering how Claus would react to now having a metal leg. He wasn't ready to tell Claus the news yet and he wasn't sure he would ever be. He knew he had to when he heard his brother groaning and slowly open his eyes. He watched as his brother looked in his direction before sitting up.

"Hey Claus."

Claus started looking around and noticed that he was in his and Lucas's room. He wondered how he got here. The last thing he remembered was being attacked before blacking out. He then realized that the Commander must have brought him to his room.

"Lucas, boy am I glad to see you. Say what's with that look of nervousness?"

Lucas frowned as he started rubbing his arm. "Claus, when you were out on your mission something had happened to you."

"Yeah, I got my ass handed to me."

"Yes, there's that, but that's not what I'm talking about. Do you remember getting hit with a tooth?"

"Of course I do, why are you asking?"

"Well that was no ordinary tooth. It was filled with a poison that paralyzes the body so in order to save you the Commander had to- just pull the covers away."

Claus was confused as to why Lucas was telling him to pull the covers away. It was then that he noticed something that he didn't before. He could feel the blanket touching his right foot, but not his left. Confused he pulled the covers away only for his eyes to widen at seeing his now mechanical left leg. He looked up at Lucas with a surprised look on his face.

"Lucas, what the fuck?"

"I'm really sorry Claus."

"What the fuck happened to my leg?"

"It's like I said before. That tooth was filled with a poison that paralyzes the body. In order to prevent the poison from spreading the Commander had to cut your leg off."

"Why couldn't he have used PSI Healing Gama or Omega?"

"It's because it has no effect on this poison that's why."

Claus sighed before laying his head on his pillow. He lifted the metal leg up and bent the leg before wiggling the metal toes. He couldn't believe that this was happening. First his arm and eye now his leg. He knew he shouldn't be upset about this because it's not like the Commander did this out of spite, but to prevent him from becoming completely paralyzed. He knew he should thank the Commander the next time he saw him.

"Claus?"

"Yeah, Lucas?"

"I have some good news. When Nana and I realized our true feelings for each other and kissed she got her memory back. If it worked on Nana, then it should work on the Commander too. Oh and before I forget Fuel was never brainwashed because he tampered with the machine that brainwashes people."

Claus was happy to hear this. He knew now that getting the Commander to fall in love with him was the key to saving him. He knew now that 3 of the 8 seals were now destroyed which only left 5 more until Fero's master will be freed from his prison. He prayed that he will accomplish his task before then, but he wouldn't count on it. It was then that their door opened and the Commander walked inside.

Lucas took this as his time to leave so he put his shoes on before waving at Claus before leaving.

The Commander walked over to Claus and sat down on the opposite end of the bed. His feelings for the General kept changing all the time so he had no idea what he truly thought about him. Seeing him in that state worried him and he began to wonder if the General hated him for cutting his leg off.

"So I see that you're awake. I assume that you noticed your leg?"

Claus nodded his head. "Yeah I did. Look I wanted to say thank you for saving my life and for preventing me from becoming completely paralyzed."

"Your welcome I guess. I couldn't exactly let you die, what would your brother think?"

Claus frowned now realizing that the Commander did it for Lucas not him.

The Commander saw him frown and wondered if he said something wrong. He didn't understand what the General's problem was. He then realized that the General thinks he didn't do it for him which is clearly not true.

"Listen General when I first heard about how you left the army I was mad at you. Master Porky saved your life and you owed it to him to be loyal to him no matter what. Now I've grown to respect you and my hatred for you is gone. There's something about you that makes me feel good and I can't really explain it. Someday I will find out what this all means and you'll be the first to know. Anyway now tell me your report."

"Well I found one of the seals. It's in the center of the island."

The Commander nodded his head. "Thank you for the report. Now I want you to spend the rest of the day resting. I'll have someone bring you up lunch and dinner." with that the Commander left.

Claus stared up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. Now he was sure that the Commander still loved him. He may not realize it yet, but at least they have gotten a little closer together.


	19. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series, it rightfully belongs to it's owners.**

* * *

Claus was laying down on the bed in deep thought. To be honest he was feeling pretty scared. Although him and the Commander seemed to be getting closer to each other he was afraid that the Commander falling in love with him wasn't enough to get his memories back. Lucas told him it worked on Nana, but unlike her he was sure that Porky took extreme measures to make sure that the Commander couldn't get his memories back. He sighed before rolling to his side. He didn't know what to do. Lucas was convinced that it would work and yet he didn't. He guessed he wasn't a positive person.

Suddenly the door opened up and a Pigmask walked in carrying a tray with Claus's dinner with him. Walking right behind him was Porky. The Pigmask set the tray down on the bed before leaving.

Claus stared at Porky wondering why he was here. He knew that Porky wouldn't have had come here for no reason. Whatever the reason he was here Claus hoped it wasn't for a bad reason. Pushing that thought out of his head he started eating.

"So I heard that you came across this place's old experiments. It must suck having to lose another limb huh?"

Claus swallowed his food before sighing. He honestly couldn't tell if Porky was feeling sorry for him or just mocking him. To him it seemed like he was mocking him. He knew that Porky wasn't a nice person and that he cared about no one but himself. To think that he once obeyed and followed Porky's every order made him sick to his stomach. Yet here he was back serving the one person he despises more then anyone else.

"Yeah, there were a lot of them. Those things don't die easily."

"I see."

Claus continued eating waiting for Porky to tell him the reason why he was here. It wasn't until after he was done eating that Porky spoke up again.

"So a little birdie told me that you've seen the Commander without his mask on. So I assume you now know that it's Ness?"

Claus feared that this was what Porky wanted to talk to him about. The Pigmasks told Porky everything that happens and he knew he was never supposed to find out.

"Yes, I know that Ness is the Commander."

"Tell me, how does that make you feel?"

Claus felt a lot of emotions. Anger, sadness, regret, every single negative emotion he felt.

"I feel disappointed in you. All Ness ever wanted was to be your friend. Did you know that he thinks it's his fault that you betrayed him? He believed that you would come back to him despite what everyone told him. In my opinion, you have some nerve doing this to him. Do you really despise him so much that you would ruin his life forever?"

Porky couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ness still considered him his friend even after everything he did to him. Suddenly he felt regret for everything he did to Ness. Without saying another word he left Claus and Lucas's room.

Claus watched him leave before sighing. He hoped that he didn't make Porky angry at him. The last thing he wanted was to be punished for talking shit about Porky in front of him. As much as he didn't care about Porky he thought that he deserved to hear the truth about how Ness felt about him. Feeling tired Claus started laying down before falling asleep.

* * *

Lucas, Nana and Fuel were sitting at a table by themselves talking about what they should do to get the others their memory back without them falling in love with another.

"It worked for Claus, so it should work for everyone else right?"

"That's the thing Fuel. If we try to do this and it doesn't work then they'll tell on us and we'll be in trouble."

"Lucas has a point. As much as I want our friends back we can't risk getting caught."

"So what are we supposed to do sit by here and let things continue the way they are?"

The 3 of them went silent. They had no idea what they should do. They all want their friends back, but there are still other kids who they don't know who are brainwashed as well. They are at a loss on what they should do. If they do tell the others their memories then their plan could backfire on them and they don't want that.

Lucas sighed. "Well I for one ain't going to risk it. They didn't brainwash me and I don't plan on being brainwashed either. If you two want to risk getting caught then knock yourselves out. However leave me out of it."

Fuel glared at Lucas. "Fine we won't do anything. But if everything goes to hell then just know that I'll run away. Fero's master wants to destroy this world and I'd rather die then ditch this planet."

"I'll follow Claus wherever he goes. If the Commander falls in love with him and he doesn't get his memory back then I'll leave this planet if he decides to."

Leaving the conversation at that, Lucas got up and left the table heading back to his room. Upon arriving he took his shoes, socks and clothes off before putting his pajamas on. He then climbed up on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He was serious when he said that he'll leave this planet if his brother does. He wants to spend the rest of his life staying by his brother's side and no amount of right and wrong will ever change that. Sighing he soon fell asleep.

* * *

Claus slowly opened his eyes at hearing the alarm clock go off. He turned the alarm clock off before turning around. His eyes widened when he saw the Commander standing right by his bed. He let out a shout of surprise causing Lucas to jump a foot in the air taking the blanket with him.

When Lucas landed back on the bed he bounced off getting tangled in the blanket while falling on the floor. He struggled to get out of the blanket and when he did he got up from the floor and glared at Claus.

"What the fuck Claus? Are you trying to give me a god damn heart attack?"

"Give you a heart attack? More like the Commander tried giving me a heart attack."

It was then that Lucas noticed the Commander standing right by their bed. His eyes widened before he saluted the Commander.

"Sir, I didn't know you were here. Wait why are you here?"

"I'm here to check up on your brother. I was walking by your door when I heard painful moans so I came and checked it out and sure enough General I heard you moaning. I assume everything still hurts?"

Claus nodded his head. "Yes, but I'll be okay. Can't let a little pain stop me from searching for the seals."

"That's not going to be a problem because Master Porky paired you up with me. So from now on where I go you go."

Claus was surprised to hear this. Porky actually paired him up with the Commander and yet he didn't know why.

"Did he say why?"

"Nope and I don't care. Now do you having swimming trunks?"

"At home I do, why are you asking?"

The Commander didn't bother answering Claus's question. Instead he left the room and came back with a towel, bathing suit and a pair of flip flops. He placed the flip flops in front of Claus and instructed him to put them on.

Confused Claus slipped the flip flops on his feet. The flip flops were a size to big for his small feet. He then took the towel and when the Commander gestured him to follow he did. He continued following the Commander to the first floor where he started heading down a path he never noticed before. They walked until they came across a door. When the Commander opened it he walked inside. Upon entering Claus saw a giant hot tub in the middle of the room.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get changed and hop on in."

"You have a hot tub here?"

"It's not just a hot tub, it's a healing spring. This is one of the experiments done here and it was a huge success. Not only does it heal wounds, but also pain and broken bones. I heard Nowhere Island has healing springs, but they're no where near as advanced as this. Now hop on in and get healed up. I'll bring you breakfast."

Claus watched the Commander leave. He kicked the flip flops off before changing out of his pajamas and into the bathing suit. Walking over he stuck his right foot in the water before his left. He sighed in relief as his whole body entered the water. As soon as he entered the water he immediately felt all of his pain go away. As he was relaxing he heard the door open up again as the Commander walked in carrying a plate of omelets on it. He handed the plate to Claus as he began eating. When finished he decided to relax for a little while longer. After a few minutes of relaxing he got out and wrapped the towel around himself. Slipping the flip flops back on he grabbed his pajamas and started leaving.

* * *

The Commander was standing by Lucas and Claus's room waiting for Claus to come back. Hearing the sound of flip flops he turned his head and saw Claus walking toward him. He nodded his head as Claus went inside the room to dry off. Within a few minutes Claus came out of the room dressed in his military uniform.

"Feel better?"

Claus nodded his head. "Yes a lot better thank you. Now I assume you're off to destroy some seals?"

"Yes, we are. Now let's go before Fero gets all impatient. The first place we're going to is the seal located in Onett."

Claus nodded his head. "Alright, let's go."

The Commander and Claus walked down the stairs and to the first floor where they exited the base just as the last of the Pork Beans took off. Walking toward the mother ship they went inside as the door behind them closed. The mother ship floated in the air before taking off.

* * *

The heroes were at the restaurant in Onett known as Larry's Diner eating breakfast. They were still helping out the people of Twoson repair what was destroyed. As soon as they finished they left and started heading back toward Twoson. However before they could leave Onett they heard the sound of a large engine. They looked up and saw the Pigmask mother ship landing on the ground.

Ninten narrowed his eyes. "He's back. Come on guys let's go kick some butt." with that said Ninten ran toward the mother ship.

"Ninten wait!" Ana called out before following after him.

The others looked at each other before following after Ninten and Ana.

* * *

The mother ship's door opened up and the Commander and Claus stepped out. As soon as they did a bat collided with the Commander's face.

The Commander stopped and turned his head to see Ninten glaring at him. He then realized that it was him that hit him.

"Ah, you again."

"Enough with the bullshit. Return my sisters to me at once!"

The Commander sighed as he rubbed his pointer finger and thumb over his eyes. "I don't have time to deal with you right now. Piss off."

Ninten responded by charging toward the Commander and swinging his bat at him. His bat was stopped by the Commander grabbing the bat and snatching it out of his hands. He watched as the Commander placed one hand on top of the bat and one on the bottom. He became nervous when he saw him put pressure on the bat causing it to be crushed flat into a pancake. He looked down as the Commander dropped the now crushed bat on the ground.

The Commander then kicked Ninten sending him flying crashing into Ana. The Commander then turned around and began walking off.

"General deal with these fools in any way you see fit. Kill them or get them to back off I don't care."

Ninten got back up and charged toward the Commander only to be kicked in the face by Claus. He stumbled backwards before holding his now bleeding nose.

"What the fuck Claus? You broke my fucking nose!"

Claus rolled his eyes. "I warned Paula not for you guys to get involved and yet it seems she either didn't tell you or you ignored my warning. Now either you back off or I'll make you back off."

Ninten narrowed his eyes at Claus. "That asshole has my sisters! I won't stop until I get them back."

Claus sighed. "Look just leave everything to me okay? I'll get your sisters back as soon as the Commander's memory comes back. Listen the Commander is Ness and if you'll give me time I'll fix everything."

"Wait that jackass is Ness? Are you sure?"

Claus nodded his head. "Yes I saw him without his mask on. It is Ness. I know a way to free him, but you need to leave everything to me."

Ninten thought about it. He believed Claus's story, but he really wanted his sisters back. He sighed before getting back up.

"Make sure you free Ness." with that said Ninten walked away.

Ana watched Ninten leave before looking back at Claus.

"I trust you. Make sure you do what you can." she left after that.

Everyone else looked at each other before walking away except for Paula who continued to stare at Claus.

"I'll forgive him since it's Ness. As long as you free him then that's fine by me."

Claus watched Paula leave before sighing. Turning around he headed off to meet the Commander.


	20. The Strongest Team

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series, it rightfully belongs to it's owners.**

* * *

Ninten was sulking as he was walking back to Twoson with the others following behind him. He had mixed feelings about the events that just happened. Not only did everyone discover that Ness was still alive like he, Claus and Lucas believed, but Claus had promised that he would save both Ness and his sisters. When Claus said that he was aware that he meant he would save everyone. Ninten didn't know how Claus was going to accomplish this, but by the sound of his voice he had a plan. He then held his still bleeding nose. He couldn't believe that Claus had kicked him so hard like that, though he had a feeling that it wasn't his fault. Claus had kicked him with his left leg and that leg was way to strong to be made of flesh. The only way for it to be that strong was if it was made of metal. He figured that Claus had gotten into some kind of accident.

The others had similar thoughts like Ninten's. They couldn't believe that Ness was still alive and felt guilty for ever believing that Ness had died. They all knew how strong Ness was. He was a PSI master which is someone who has powerful PSI powers. PSI masters are ranked 1-5 and Ness was number 1, Lucas was number 2, Claus was number 3, Poo is believed to be number 4, however there could be someone out there who has stronger PSI then him so it can't be confirmed. Ness was number 1 because he absorbed the planets power and added it's power to his own.

When everyone had entered Twoson the first thing they did was go to the hospital to get Ninten's nose looked at. Ninten's nose was so bad that it was crooked and the doctor had to snap it back in place. After getting Ninten's nose to stop bleeding they left the hospital and went back to working on fixing up the houses that were damaged.

Ninten and Ana were currently repainting a house. Everyone in Twoson was helping out with repairing what was damaged. With the towns help everything was going by faster.

Ana looked over at Ninten and saw that his expression was blank. She knew that this whole situation was hard on him and she couldn't blame him for being upset as he was. Using her free hand she grabbed Ninten's free hand.

Ninten looked over when he felt his hand being grabbed. He saw Ana smiling at him and knew she was trying to cheer him up. Smiling he set his paintbrush down and wrapped his arms around Ana's before kissing her. After a minute he pulled away.

"Thank you."

Ana nodded her head. "It's going to be alright. Claus is going to save everyone. With Ness being the commander they all have to listen to him and when he gets his memory back he'll tell them the truth and send them home. You'll be reunited with your sisters soon."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see them very soon."

* * *

Claus was running toward Ness's house. He was worried about Michael and Lucy's safety. He knew that the Commander has a nasty temper and had absolutely no problem with hurting those who get in his way. His fears were confirmed when he arrived at Ness's house to see the Commander aiming his gun at Michael's face with Lucy standing behind him with a worried expression on her face. As he got closer he could hear their conversation.

"You're really starting to piss me off old man. Back the fuck off or else I'll blow your head off."

"And I told you to get off our property. I know you people are up to no good and your the ones who did something to Tracy to make her the way she is. I'll call the police if I have to."

The Commander laughed. "Like the police could do anything to me. Now are you going to move or am I going to have to kill you?"

Claus knew he had to stop this or else the Commander will kill his own father. He knew that Michael usually was working all the time, but ever since they believed that Ness died he spent a lot more time with his family. When Tracy was abducted he took time off of work to spend time with his wife in order to comfort her. Sighing he walked over to the house and stood next to the Commander.

"Michael please step aside and let us do our work."

"Claus? What are you doing with him?"

"I work for him. Now I'll say it again, please step aside. We won't hurt you or your wife if you let us do our job. All we're here to do is destroy something underneath this house and once we do that we'll leave and never come back. Does that sound fine?"

"Fine, do what you must. Claus I don't know why you're working for an evil person, but as long as you are I'll treat you like him. Now accomplish your task and never come back."

Michael stepped aside allowing the Commander and Claus inside.

The Commander transformed his arm back to normal as he stared at Claus with a look that Claus couldn't tell if he was happy that he got Michael to step aside or annoyed that he accomplished what the Commander couldn't.

The Commander and Claus walked inside the house. They went down the stairs and into the basement. They climbed down the ladder and entered the cavern. After walking for a bit they came across the seal.

The Commander started walking forward and stopped when he noticed that Claus wasn't following him. "You can help out if you want to."

Claus nodded his head as he started walking forward. As soon as they got close to the seal it started glowing before a black fog appeared taking the shape of a giant reaper carrying a scythe.

The reaper twirled the scythe before flying toward Claus and started swinging it's scythe at him.

Claus drew out his sword and started blocking the reaper's attacks. He shot out lightening from his sword at the reaper.

The reaper teleported out of the way before reappearing behind Claus and swinging it's scythe downward.

Claus rolled out of the way before shooting out a PSI Love Omega hitting the reaper sending it flying backwards.

The Commander shot fire from his swords hitting the reaper completely engulfing it in flames.

When the fire went away the reaper was still floating there. The reaper held out it's hand as the scythe floated in the air before flying back toward it and into it's hand. The reaper raised it's hands in the air as a black ball of energy started forming. Once the energy grew to a big size it threw it at Claus.

Claus jumped to the side, but wasn't fast enough to completely avoid it so it ended up hitting his left arm causing him to drop his sword while flying backwards.

The reaper flew toward Claus and swung it's scythe slashing him across the chest.

Claus cried out as blood shot out from his chest and splattered on the ground. He fell on the ground and skidded before stopping. He quickly rolled just in time as the reapers scythe pierced the ground where he previously had been. He then shot out a PSI Freeze Omega at the reaper hitting it causing it to freeze. He quickly got up and ran toward his sword all the while blood was still coming out of his chest. Grabbing his sword he fired a PSI Love Omega at the reaper.

The Commander who was giving Claus a chance to fight fired a PSI Rockin Omega at the reaper.

Both PSI Love Omega and PSI Rockin Omega were heading toward the reaper. Both PSI attacks eventually crossed paths causing them to merge together creating a red, blue, yellow and light blue colored attack. The new attack hit the reaper causing a gigantic explosion that was so strong that it not only caused the cavern to shake but it literally tore the reaper's body apart.

The reaper slowly got up now missing it's left arm and half of the right side of it's face. It also had a giant hole in it's chest. The reaper now extremely weak floated toward the Commander and started swinging it's scythe at a slow speed.

The Commander easily avoided the attacks before firing one last PSI Rockin Omega at the reaper hitting it causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Claus smiled as he collapsed on the ground holding his chest which was still bleeding.

The Commander walked over to Claus and knelt down before his hand started glowing green. He then placed his hand over the wound and a green light shot out and engulfed the wound. He then pulled his hand back.

"I managed to stop the bleeding, but you really should wrap it up."

Claus nodded his head thankful for the Commanders help. "I have some medical gauze at my house. We'll stop there. I also can pack a bathing suit and a pair of flip flops that actually fit me from there. Something tells me that I'll need to hit up the healing spring when we get back after destroying the next seal."

The Commander nodded his head before walking over to the seal and using PSI Rockin to destroy it once again causing the ground to shake. Once it was over he and Claus exited the cavern. When they exited the cavern they left the basement. Upon exiting the basement they saw Michael standing by the front door. They left the house, but not before Claus dropped a crumbled up piece of paper on the floor.

Confused Michael picked it up and unfolded. His eyes widened what was written on the paper. What was written on the paper was just one sentence. 'The Commander is your son, please forgive his actions.' He looked out the window just as the Commander and Claus went out of sight.

* * *

Ninten was looking around in confusing. Only a minute ago the ground had started to rumble which knocked everyone off their feet. He didn't know what had caused it, but he also felt something powerful being released.

"What on earth was that?" Jeff asked as everyone gathered together.

Ninten shrugged. "Beats me. Whatever it was it wasn't good. I have a feeling the Commander had something to do with it."

"Why don't you ask him?" Paula asked.

"He probably left by now."

"Not exactly take a look over there."

Everyone followed where Paula was pointing and saw the Commander and Claus entering Twoson. They watched as as the Commander and Claus entered Claus and Lucas's house.

Ninten shook his head. "You know what? Let's just leave them alone. Come on we have work to do."

* * *

Claus and the Commander entered the house. The first thing Claus did was head into the bathroom. Upon entering he took his shirt off and looked himself in the mirror seeing the slash wound. Sighing he opened up a cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide. Pulling the cap up he started pouring it on the wound. He gritted his teeth as the Hydrogen Peroxide stung when it contacted his skin. Putting it away he grabbed out a medical gauze and started wrapping it around his body. He then grabbed medical tape and taped the gauze on himself. Putting the stuff away he put his shirt back on before exiting the bathroom.

Claus entered the bedroom and opened up his drawer and pulled out his bathing suit. Walking out he went into the Kitchen and grabbed a bag before placing the bathing suit inside. He then walked over by the door and grabbed his flip flops before putting them inside the bag as well. He then turned his head and saw the Commander looking at a family picture taken when his mother was still alive. He walked over and stood next to the Commander.

"Hey I know this guy he challenged me to a fight when I was there to abduct the children. He's your father?"

"Yes and that's my mother."

"What happened to her?"

"Killed by a mechanized Drago. She was trying to protect us."

"Chimera's don't do anything until they are giving orders. On the other hand there are times when a chimera goes rouge which is probably what happened to that chimera. I'm sorry that happened to you."

Claus shrugged. "Ah, it doesn't matter. At least she didn't die in vain."

"I see. Well we should get going the next seal we're after will sadly be on Chrome Island."

Claus sighed. "Great I was afraid of returning there. Oh well let's go."

With that said the Commander and Claus left the house and headed back to Onett.

* * *

The mother ship had reached Chrome Island and landed on the ground as the Commander and Claus stepped out. They started heading toward the middle of the island where the seal was at. As they were walking they got attacked several times by the experiments, but the Commander just started chopping their heads off. Within a few minutes they arrived at the seal. Walking toward it a black fog appeared just as the rest of the experiments appeared.

Suddenly black tentacles started shooting out of the fog and toward the experiments. The tentacles started grabbing the experiments before pulling them inside the fog. Soon all of the experiments on the island were inside the fog. The fog suddenly started growing bigger and bigger before transforming into some kind of giant mutated beast. The beast had razor sharp feet and teeth. Tentacles on it's back, horns on it back and a visor for a face. The beast then roared as the whole island shook.

Claus whistled. "Damn that is one giant ass ugly motherfucker."

The Commander smirked. "Well you know what they say the bigger they are the harder they fall."

The beast started walking before charging toward the Commander and Claus.

The Commander and Claus both jumped out of the way as the beast ran past them knocking trees down. The Commander shot fire from his swords while Claus shot out an intense bolt of lightening, both of which hit the beast causing it to trip and fall on the ground.

The Commander started running up the beast's back and slashing at it with his swords with every step he took.

Claus cast PSI Starstorm as the stars crashed into the beast damaging it. He Then fired a PSI Love Omega which hit the beast causing it to roar.

The beast stood back up as it shook the Commander off of itself. The beast then shot out PSI Fire from it's mouth at Claus hitting him.

Claus patted the fire out as he glared at the beast. He then looked at the Commander and nodded his head.

The Commander understanding what he wanted him to do shot out a PSI Rockin Omega while Claus shot out a PSI Love Omega.

Both attacks combined together and struck the beast causing a giant explosion.

The beast was sent flying as it crashed into the ground.

The Commander ran over and stabbed it in it's head before running down it's back dragging the sword with him.

The beast roared before falling on the ground and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The Commander walked over to the seal and used PSI Rockin to destroy it before he and Claus started heading back to the mother ship.


	21. Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series, it belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

The Commander and Claus entered the mother ship after destroying the 5th seal. Now only 3 remained and Claus was getting nervous. He knew he had to confess his feelings soon, but the problem was when was the right time to do it. If he told him now the Commander will probably just make him wait until all of the seals were destroyed before answering since that seems to be his main objective. So Claus decided to wait until all of the seals were destroyed before confessing.

As the mother ship took off the Commander was having thoughts of his own. As the days were passing by he found himself caring more and more about the General. He was really happy that the General fought by his side. He still didn't understand what all of this meant. He wasn't programmed to care and yet here he was caring about someone. He didn't want to believe that he was starting to malfunction, but this feeling wasn't exactly bad. As a matter of fact it felt really good.

It took 30 minutes to arrive back at the base. As the mother ship landed on the ground the Commander and Claus stepped out. They went inside the base and started to walk up the stairs to their rooms.

Claus entered his and Lucas's room. He took his shoes and socks off before placing them on the side of the bed. He opened the bag he was carrying up and took his bathing suit and flip flops out. He then took his uniform off and that was when he noticed that the gauze was coated in blood. He knew that the wound must have started bleeding again during his last fight. He sighed before removing the gauze off of himself. Putting the bathing suit on he slipped into his green flip flops and headed into the bathroom to grab a towel. He then left the room and noticed that the Commander was standing in front of his door waiting for him. He then noticed that the Commander was wearing a bathing suit and red sandals. He had a feeling that the Commander would be joining him.

Both Claus and the Commander started heading down the stairs. When they reached the 3rd floor they ended up running into Lucas.

"Hey Lucas."

Lucas turned around and his eyes widened when he saw the slash wound on his brother's chest. "What happened?"

Claus noticed that Lucas was looking at his wound when he asked this. "Oh, don't worry about it. I was just careless is all. We're on our way to the healing spring now and I'll be good as new."

"Well okay, but be careful next time. I don't want you ending up dead."

"Don't worry Lucas, I'm not going anywhere. I have so much to live for to die. If it makes you feel better I'll be more careful next time."

Lucas nodded his head before leaving.

"Your brother seems protective. Something I expected from the older brother."

"We're both protective of each other. Lucas went through hell because of my stupid actions."

"I see."

The Commander and Claus continued their way to the healing spring. When they arrived the Commander kicked his sandals off while Claus kicked his flip flops off. They both sighed when they entered the water.

Claus could feel the wound closing up and the pain going away. He closed his eyes as he started to relax. The hot water felt so good on his body.

After a few minutes of silence the Commander spoke up. "I'm curious. When you said that your brother went through hell because of you, what exactly did you mean by that?"

Claus opened his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling. "When my mother was killed I had the stupid idea to take revenge. So I went to face the Mecha Drago only to be killed by it. I should have just accepted that I still had my brother and father with me, but my pride wouldn't let me. I'm a terrible brother to have ditched my family like that."

"Well since you're being honest about something it's time I admit something. Master Porky tells me I was built, but I know that's a lie. I'm fully aware that I was once a human and was actually born instead of created. Master Porky thinks I'm a fool, but I'm not. Whoever I was, I'm no longer that person. I'm now the commander of the Pigmask army."

Claus had to admit that he was happy that the Commander at least knew that. Yet if he knew he was lied to then why did he trust Porky so much. He knew the answer. Going against Porky was against his current programming. The only way to be free is to get the person's memory back. He thought about telling the Commander his identity, but he decided against it.

"You know General, you and I make a pretty good team. I'm actually starting to trust you."

Claus was surprised to hear that. After only working for the army for a few days he didn't think that the Commander would ever trust him this fast. He knew that he had to work for the army for a little while longer before the Commander's job would be complete.

"Say Commander, what will happen after you free Fero's master?"

"Well Geodo will destroy this world and everyone in the army will be spared. Fero has a special giant ship that can carry 1,000 passengers. We'll leave this planet and find a new planet to live on. The other planets have aliens living on them so we can go to one of them. Like maybe Saturn or Jupiter."

Claus eyes widened at hearing this. This world will be destroyed? He didn't want that, but that won't stop him from waiting until after Geodo is set free to confess his love to him.

"But how can we live on another planet? We humans need oxygen to breath and none of the other planets have oxygen on them."

"Not if you have alien DNA fused with you. Aliens can breath on any planet and having their DNA will allow that. Starting tomorrow you and your brother will be given two types of alien DNA. A Wild n' Wooly Shambler which is Fero's species. Their bodies can withstand the freezing temperatures of Pluto, so you will be able to. The next is Flaurs. Their bodies can withstand the hot temperature of Venus. So with those two DNA's you could live on any planet out there. If your worried about food Fero said there's a planet out there in another solar system that is an exact replica of Earth. The aliens there breathe in Oxygen and breathe out CO2."

Claus nodded his head. If his plan didn't work then he will leave the planet with the others. He knew it was selfish, but he just loved the Commander too much to not be by his side. He knew he could convince Lucas to come, but it would mean leaving their friends to die. However he couldn't seem to care.

The Commander suddenly stood up and got out of the hot spring. "Well I'm done, you can stay here if you want." he picked up the towel before wrapping it around his body. He then slipped his sandals on before leaving.

Claus sighed as he closed his eyes. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he heard the door open and someone else had come in.

"You know sleeping in water is really bad. You can easily drown."

Claus wanted to groan knowing whose voice that actually was. He opened his eyes and sure enough there was Porky standing there.

"There's a difference between sleeping and resting your eyes."

Porky hummed before entering the water and sitting down next to Claus. "So, how is it going?"

Claus raised an eyebrow. "How's what going?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you're trying to find a way for Ness to get his memory back. Look I don't want this anymore. This whole want and destruction thing is getting really old. So have you come up with anything?"

Claus couldn't believe that Porky changed his mind about everything. He wondered if it was because of him that Porky changed his mind. "I tried giving him hints about his life, but it didn't work. The only other way I can think of is him falling in love with me again. Lucas figured out that true love could be the solution to break free of the mind control. It worked on one of our friends so it might work on him."

"Well I hope it works so I can apologize to him."

"Why don't you just tell him the truth? He'll believe anything you say."

Porky sighed. "It's because I don't want Fero to find out. He'll kill me if I order the Commander to stop destroying the seals. That's why I need you to do it."

"Well I'm waiting until all of the seals are destroyed before confessing my love to him. If I do it before then he'll most likely reject me thinking I'm only saying it so he wouldn't destroy the seals."

"Makes sense. Well good luck with that."

"Thanks I guess. Well I better get going, see you later I suppose." Claus got out of the hot tub and walked over and grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself. He then slipped into his flip flops before leaving.

* * *

Lucas sighed as he was looking some Tyrants over. He lifted a Tyrants arm up before moving it up and down listening for any creaks in the joints. He did the same thing to the other arm and the legs. He then held his metal hand up. "Okay push against me and don't allow me to push you back."

The Tyrant placed it's hand against Lucas's. It then started to push it's force against Lucas's.

Lucas seeing how as though he couldn't push the Tyrant's hand back nodded his head. "Okay other hand." he saw the Tyrant raise it's other hand and place it against his hand.

However this time the Tyrant used too much force causing Lucas's metal arm to bend backwards as it snapped in half leaving his hand down to his elbow joints hanging limply.

"Really #59? out of all of the others you're the only one who ever does this. I get that you're really strong, but try to use less force okay?"

Lucas detached the arm as he walked over to a large cabinet and opened it up. He then took out a new arm and attached it to himself. He then picked up a clipboard and pen and began writing something down. Lucas then removed the piece of paper from the clipboard. Sighing he sat down in a chair across the room.

"You're really lucky to have a replaceable arm. Do you know how many times someone had their arms broken because of these things strength?" the scientist asked.

Lucas groaned as he placed his hands over his face. "Oh, I'm lucky alright. Lucky enough to get his arm broken twice a day."

"Well we could give you a stronger muscle enhancer in the arm. Or we can use the unbreakable kind, but that has to be approved by the Commander or Master Porky."

"An unbreakable arm sounds nice. Maybe I can ask him the next time I see him."

"If he agrees then you'll get it, if not then you'll just have to get used to it."

* * *

Claus entered his and Lucas's room. When he did he saw a new uniform on his bed to replace his blood stained one. He then noticed that a TV had been installed into their room. Sighing he kicked his flip flops off before changing out of his bathing suit and into his work uniform. He then climbed onto the bed laying down. He grabbed the remote that was on the nightstand and turned the TV on. He then flipped through the channels until he found something on. He then thought about his conversation with Porky and was a little happy that he was on his side now. He sighed as he rubbed his flesh toes. He was now more determined to believe that he could get the Commander his memory back. He now had no more doubts and knew that his plan would work.


	22. Jealously

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series, it rightfully belongs to it's owners.**

* * *

Claus was laying down on the bed watching TV. He began to think about everything that happened the past few days since joining the army. First he discovered that the Commander was actually Ness. That had been the biggest surprise. Then he ended up losing his left leg during his mission. That had dealt a big blow to his self esteem. He knew he was strong, but the Commander was stronger. Now he found out that Porky changed his mind about this whole thing. He wondered how Lucas would react to this. Claus then looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:00pm. Feeling hungry he decided to get something to eat. Getting up he slipped into his flip flops being too lazy to wear his shoes. He walked over to the door and opened it just in time to see the Commander walk by. He noticed that the Commander was wearing his sandals instead of his boots. Smiling he hurried over to the Commander and started walking alongside him.

The Commander looked over at Claus and nodded his head. To tell the truth he was secretly hoping that Claus would be joining him for dinner. They usually ate dinner at different times.

They entered the cafeteria and walked over to the Kitchen counter where the food is served. Upon arriving they noticed that today's dinner was some kind of pasta with beans in it.

The chef walked over and stood behind the counter. "Ah, Commander and General, it's so nice to see you."

The Commander nodded his head. "Same to you. So what is today's dinner?"

"It's Pasta Fazool. I decided to try something new." the chef grabbed a bowl and started pouring some into it before handing it to the Commander. He then poured a bowl for Claus and handed it to him.

Claus grabbed the bowl and walked over to the fridge that carries multiple drinks in it. Opening it up he grabbed a bottle of Coca Cola before walking over to the table and sitting down. He grabbed a plastic spoon and dipped it into the Pasta Fazool and took a bite. It tasted really good. He slipped his feet out of his flip flops before lifting the right one by the strap with his big toe while his left foot rested on top of the flip flop. He opened the soda up and took a drink before resuming eating. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucas and Nana sitting at a table together. He frowned when he saw them kiss. He should be happy for his brother that he finally found someone to love, but he couldn't help but to be jealous. He was jealous that his brother's crush returned her feelings while his didn't. Setting the one flip flop down he started kicking his feet back and forth.

The Commander finished eating before looking at Claus and noticed that he wasn't eating, but staring at one direction. He followed Claus's gaze and saw that he was staring at his brother and Nana. He couldn't tell his facial expression since he was looking away from him. He was about to ask what was wrong before Claus turned around and resumed eating with a blank expression on his face.

Claus finished eating before sighing. Slipping back into his flip flops he stood up and grabbed his drink before walking over to the garbage and throwing the bowl away. He then left the cafeteria and went back to his room. Upon arriving he kicked his flip flops off before climbing up onto the bed. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on top of them. He frowned before digging his toes into the bed. Claus didn't understand why he felt like this. For 6 years he felt nothing. No joy, no sadness, no anger and now he suddenly started feeling emotions. He sighed. He hated feeling jealous like this over a stupid reason. He felt like he needed to be loved by the Commander. As if he couldn't live without it. Laying down he continued to watch TV.

* * *

Lucas and Nana had finished eating and were now talking. "Um Lucas, did you see the way your brother was looking at us? His expression was odd."

Lucas shrugged. "Who knows what's going through his mind. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so. Now I have a question, does Claus have a crush on the Commander? I've seen the way he looks at him every morning."

"Yeah he does. Though I believe the Commander loves him back he just doesn't realize it yet."

"Say Lucas, did you hear about Fuel and Richie? Apparently they hooked up this morning. Before you ask, yes Richie got her memory back. I talked to her in the hallway. She'll still act like she's being controlled."

Lucas was happy to hear that. Now that makes two people who were freed by true love. He couldn't wait to tell Claus the good news. "Well I'm heading back to my room now. See you later Nana." Lucas then left. Upon arriving at the room Lucas entered and that was when he noticed 2 things. First there was now a TV in the room. Second his brother had his thinking face on that he had whenever he was thinking about something. He removed his shoes and socks before placing them on the side of the bed. He then climbed on the bed.

"Something on your mind?"

Claus looked over at Lucas before turning back toward the TV.

Lucas sighed. "Claus, I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"Maybe I don't want to talk. Did you ever think about that?"

Lucas noticed the bitterness in his brother's voice and he frowned. He didn't understand what his brother's problem was. All he knew was that his brother was upset by something and he wished he would just get over his stubbornness and just talk to him.

"Well Richie and Fuel hooked up and she got her memory back. Isn't that great?" Lucas watched as his brother's body tensed. He wondered why his brother reacted like that. Suddenly he remembered the way his brother was staring at him and Nana in the cafeteria and that's when it dawned upon him. "You're jealous aren't you?"

Claus sighed now no longer being able to hide his feelings. To be truthful he didn't think his brother would be able to figure it out. "Okay you got me. Yes, I'm jealous of your and Nana's relationship. Here you know that your crush loves you back while my crush barely shows any sign of loving me back. All he's doing is being nice to me. That doesn't mean anything."

Lucas placed a hand on Claus's shoulder. "Claus, he held your hand and blushed. That's one sign that he loves you. Look in my personal opinion I believe that he does love you he just doesn't realize it yet. As soon as you confess I guarantee he will confess back. Just trust me okay?"

Claus began to think about this. He knew he could confess to the Commander, but what if his programming rejects it? No it will work and they will be together. "I guess you're right. Thanks Lucas I needed that reassurance."

Lucas smiled. "I'll always be here for you Claus, remember that."

"Yeah same here. Now Lucas I have to tell you something and you're probably won't believe me."

Lucas cocked an eyebrow. There was nothing that he wouldn't believe. "What is it?"

"Porky changed his mind about all of this and is now on our side."

Lucas's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Porky actually realizing his mistakes and is acting upon it. "No way really?"

Claus nodded his head. "Yep and he wants to apologize to him too when he gets his memory back."

"Wow unbelievable. Well maybe now things will turn out okay."

"I sure hope so."

Lucas and Claus continued to watch TV until it was bedtime. After changing into their pajamas they fell asleep.

* * *

The alarm clock started going off before Claus turned it off. Getting up from the bed he went over to the dresser and opened up the drawer and pulled out a pair of socks. Walking over to the bathroom he took his clothes off before hopping in the shower. After 10 minutes he came out and dried himself off before getting changed. When he exited the shower Lucas walked by and went into the bathroom to take his shower. After putting his shoes on he left to go get breakfast. Upon arriving he sat down at the table with the Commander.

"Um sir?"

"Yes General?"

"I was wondering if I could get a set of wings built inside of me like you. You know in case I need to fly."

The Commander rubbed his chin. "I don't see why not. You do realize that the device will be clamped into your spine and will cause a great deal of discomfort for a few days. Are you okay with that?"

Claus nodded his head. "Yes, it's fine by me."

"Well since you're getting an upgrade I might as well give you the unbreakable arm and leg with an increased muscle enhancer since I trust you so much."

"Really? Thanks."

"Sure, are you ready?"

Claus nodded his head. "Yep, let's go."

The Commander and Claus got up from the table and left the cafeteria and went up to the Chimera Lab. When they entered the Commander went up to the scientist and began explaining what he wanted him to do. After explaining he waved at Claus before leaving.

The scientist went over to a fridge and opened it up taking a look around before grabbing out 4 vials of blood and placing them on the counter. He then inserted two vials into syringes and walked over to Claus. He grabbed Claus's left arm before injecting the blood into Claus's system. He did the same with another vial before throwing them away. He then walked over to the operating table.

"Take the top part of your uniform off and lay down on your stomach."

Claus did as he was told and took the jacket part off before tossing it aside. He then climbed on the operating table laying down on his stomach.

It was at this time Lucas walked in. "Hey I'm- Claus? What are you doing here?"

"I'm installing a wing system inside his body. After that he'll get the unbreakable arm and leg."

"Aw man and I wanted to ask the Commander if I could get it too."

"I already asked and he said it was okay. The special limbs are in the cabinet in the corner and the key is in the top right desk drawer."

Lucas nodded his head as he walked over to the desk and opened the drawer up. Grabbing the key he walked over to the cabinet and unlocked it before opening it up. Scanning through the limbs he grabbed a left arm and replaced it with his current one. Turning around he saw the scientist inject something into Claus's arm causing him to fall asleep. He watched as the scientist wiped down Claus's back before grabbing an operating knife. He looked away as soon as he saw the scientist start to cut into his brother's body. Ignoring what was happening with his brother he began to get started on his work for the day.

It took a half hour for the scientist to finish the operation. When he was done he replaced Claus's current limbs with the newer ones. All that was left to do was wait for Claus to wake up.

It wasn't until another half hour passed before Claus woke up. Groaning he slowly sat up and placed his hand on his head. Getting up he hopped off of the operating table. Wonder how it went he thought about having wings and sure enough the wings deployed ripping out of his shirt. He ran his hand across the wing and felt that despite being metal the wing was pretty smooth. He then retracted the wings back inside his body.

"Thanks a lot. Now I'm going to find the commander we're probably going to destroy some seals today. See you later Lucas." with that said Claus left the Chimera Lab.

Claus walked around the building looking for the Commander. He ended up finding him outside by the mother ship.

The Commander noticed Claus. "Are you ready?"

Claus nodded his head. "Yes, let's go."

The Commander and Claus entered the mother ship before it took off.


	23. Proposal

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series, it belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

The Commander and Claus had reached their destination. The mother ship landed on the ground as the door opened up and they stepped out. Looking around they saw nothing but ruins. Whatever this place was before was no longer intact. The place looked like it had been destroyed by a natural disaster. Just by looking it was clear that this place had been destroyed hundreds of years ago.

The Commander started walking as Claus followed him. They ended up in front of a mine. Entering they noticed that the pathways were very narrow to the point where no more then 4 people could walk side by side. As they were walking they failed to notice that something was watching them hanging from the ceiling. After a few minutes of walking they came across the seal. The Commander and Claus looked at each other before nodding their heads. As they were about to step forward the Commander suddenly stopped when he heard what sounded like something with sharp claws crawling.

Claus stopped walking and stared at the Commander wondering why he stopped. He noticed the way the Commander was looking around with a stern look on his face. He was about to ask what was wrong when he too heard the sound of something crawling around. He pinpointed the sound coming from the ceiling.

Suddenly whatever was on the ceiling jumped down and landed on the ground. It was a giant insect with sharp praying mantis like arms and wings on it's back. It had a rabid face with acid coming from it's mouth.

The Commander and Claus drew out their swords and got into a battle position. It was then that they noticed the lack of room to fight. The entire mine was just a narrow passage and the insect was wide enough that it almost took the entire width of the tunnel. Knowing what to do they had to do they turned around and started running toward the exit.

The insect hissed before it started to chase after the Commander and Claus. It then started spitting acid at them.

The Commander was further ahead then Claus as he had super speed. Suddenly he heard a scream and quickly turned around ran back the way he came from. In about a few seconds he came across Claus laying on the ground curled up as smoke was coming from his back. He mentally cursed as he realized that Claus had gotten hit with the acid. He picked up speed when he saw the insect had caught up to Claus and had raised it's arm up. He quickly grabbed Claus and jumped backwards as the insect's arm pierced the ground. Turning around he quickly continued running. He heard a whimper and looked down to see that Claus was gritting his teeth as his eyes were clenched shut. Within a few seconds he was out of the mine and quickly ran behind a building to hide.

"It hurts really bad."

The Commander set Claus on the ground on his stomach. He lifted Claus's shirt up and saw that the skin on his lower lumbar was melted pretty badly.

"I can s-still fight."

"Are you sure?"

Claus nodded his head as he stood up. "Yes, I refuse to be a burden to you."

"Well if you're sure then let's take this thing down."

The Commander and Claus came out of hiding just as the insect came out of the mine. They charged toward the insect and started to swing their swords at it.

The insect started clashing it's claws with the Commander and Claus's swords.

Claus jumped backwards and shot lightening at the insect causing it to cross both arms to block it.

The Commander took this chance to swipe his swords at the insect's legs completely cutting them off causing it to fall on it's back.

The insect spread it's wings out and flew in the air before spitting acid at Claus.

Claus dodged the acid as he deployed his wings and flew toward the insect and cast PSI Fire striking it engulfing it in flames.

The Commander deployed his wings as he put his right sword away. He flew in the air as electricity started surrounding his right arm as the electricity took the form of a dragons mouth. The mouth started glowing as a giant electric ball shot out and struck the insect causing an explosion of electricity.

The explosion sent the insect flying backwards a bit before stopping. The insect flew toward the Commander and started swinging it's claws at him.

The Commander redrew his right sword and started blocking the insect's attack. He then swung his left sword upwards cutting the insects arm off.

Claus jumped in and cast PSI Freeze on the insects wings causing them to freeze sending it crashing into the ground.

The Commander flew down and stabbed the insect with both of his swords before flipping backwards.

Claus flew down and cast PSI Love on the insect causing an explosion of energy causing it to screech before disappearing in a puff of smoke. He landed on the ground before retracting his wings. "Well it was a good thing I asked for wings huh?"

The Commander landed on the ground before retracting his wings. "I suppose so. Now it's time to destroy the 6th seal. Stay here I'll be right back."

Claus watched as the Commander ran inside the mine. 30 seconds later the ground started rumbling before the Commander ran out. They both walked back to the mother ship entering it before it took off.

* * *

Ninten smiled as he and everyone else had finally finished rebuilding Twoson. It was a long and hard process, but they were finally done and that made him happy. He then reached his hand into his right pocket feeling a small box inside. Today was the day that he would finally ask Ana to marry him. They were both 27 years old and they were old enough. He had been wanting to ask her for 5 years now, but he always chickened out. He was always scared that she would say no. He knew he couldn't wait forever and knew he couldn't delay it any longer.

Ana looked over at Ninten and noticed that he was looking really nervous. Now that she thought about it he had been acting nervous all day. "Ninten, are you okay?"

Ninten sighed knowing it was now or never. He got down on one knee and took the box out of his pocket and opened it up. "Ana, I love you with all my heart. Will you do the honors of being my wife?"

Ana smiled as tears ran down from her eyes. "Oh Ninten, I thought you'd never ask."

"So is that a yes?"

Ana rolled her eyes. "Of course it is dummy."

Ninten grinned as he got up from the ground and slipped the ring on her finger before kissing her.

There was a loud cheer before everyone started clapping their hands.

Teddy walked over to Ninten before slapping him in the back. "Hey congrats man. She'll make a good wife. So how soon until you start making babies?"

Ninten and Ana's face turned dark red. "W-what the fuck kind of question is that!?"

Teddy shrugged. "Hey it's an honest question."

Ninten scowled. "Like hell I'm answering that! Come on Ana let's go back to the hotel." he grabbed Ana's hand before dragging her with him.

Ninten entered his hotel room and kicked his shoes off placing them by the door. He then pulled off his red socks before throwing them in the corner. He then climbed up onto the bed.

Ana entered right after Ninten and slipped out of her shoes and placing them by the door as well. She then pulled her socks off before putting them inside her suitcase. She then climbed into the bed laying down next to Ninten with her arms wrapped around him and her head resting on his chest. Their bare feet brushed up against each other.

"Hey Ana?"

"Yeah?"

"When Minnie, Mimmie and Ness return back to normal do you think they'll still be the same as before? Lucas told me that Claus used to be a happy, energetic and fun person. Now he's rude, bitter and a down right asshole. I know that he went through a lot with being in an army and I'm just scared that they won't ever be the same again."

Ana sighed. She honestly didn't know how to respond to that. She knew that he cared about his sisters and friends very much especially Ness. When her, Ninten and Lloyd found out what Giegue had become because of their actions she knew that Ninten took it the hardest. He had felt bad that Ness had to fix their mistake and suffer for it. Now because of them Giegue became a nightmare destroying countless galaxies wiping out trillions of innocent lives in order to gain power to get revenge on them. She was happy that Giegue or Giygas was now dead and gone. She really wished that she knew about Giygas so she, Ninten and Lloyd could have helped Ness out.

"To be truthful Ninten, I really don't know. They'll probably be different, but we'll just have to give them all the support we can."

Ninten nodded his head. He would be sure to just that. Closing his eyes he decided to take a quick nap.

* * *

The mother ship landed as the Commander and Claus stepped out. Looking around they noticed that they were in a desert.

"This is the Sanarix Desert. According to the report the Pigmasks gave us a sandstorm brews an hour after each sandstorm and the storms last for 2 hours. The times recorded that we know of are 9:45am, 12:45pm and 3:45 pm. It's 12:00 now so that leaves us 45 minutes to get to the seal and destroy it before the next sandstorm hits. Let's make this quick."

Claus nodded his head as he and the Commander started walking. It took them 10 minutes to reach the seals location according to the directions given to them by the Pigmasks. Approaching the seal it started glowing as a black fog appeared taken the form of a giant scorpion. He and the Commander drew out their swords and got into battle position.

The scorpion hissed before digging it's way under the sand.

Claus activated his wings and flew in the air. He knew that scorpion's tails were filled with toxin and he knew he had to stay clear of it. He didn't have to worry about the Commander though since he can only be hurt by PSI and he was certain that this scorpion couldn't use PSI.

The Commander meanwhile was looking around trying to pinpoint the scorpion's location. Growing tired he cast PSI Typhoon which created a literal tornado. He watched as the tornado started moving around blowing the sand around. Within a few seconds the tornado picked up the scorpion and started twirling around in circles. He shot fire out of his swords and into the tornado creating a flaming tornado.

Not wanting to be left out Claus shot out an intense bolt of lightening at the tornado now mixing it with electricity. After a few seconds the tornado stopped sending the scorpion falling to the ground. He watched as the Commander ran over and started slashing his swords at the scorpion. He wanted to join the Commander, but his sword wasn't meant for cutting so even if he tried to cut or stab somebody it wouldn't harm them very much. His sword was meant to channel his PSI and turn it into lightening. The more PSI he put into it the stronger the lightening is. The Commanders however was sharp and channeled his PSI at the same time.

After slashing the scorpion multiple times the Commander kicked it sending it flying backwards. He then summoned ice shards before firing them at the scorpion piercing it.

The scorpion hissed before running toward the Commander and swinging it's pincers at him.

Claus cast PSI Starstorm hitting the scorpion with stars.

The scorpion hissed before trying to bury itself in the sand, but the Commander wouldn't allow that.

The Commander grabbed the scorpion's tail and started slamming it on the ground. He then threw the scorpion in the air before firing PSI Rockin.

Claus fired a PSI Love. Both attacks hit the scorpion causing a massive explosion.

The scorpion crashed into the ground disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Claus landed on the ground as he retracted his wings.

The Commander walked over and destroyed the seal using PSI Rockin. He and Claus then left heading back toward the mother ship.


	24. Geodo Unleashed

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series, it rightfully belongs to it's owners.**

* * *

The Commander and Claus had arrived back at the base after completing their mission. They each went into their separate rooms.

Upon entering his room Claus took his shoes and socks off before removing his clothes. Looking around he didn't see his bathing suit where he left it. Frowning he decided to check the drawer. Opening it up he saw his bathing suit along with all the clothes he and Lucas wore during their time here. He could tell that they had been cleaned. Grabbing the bathing suit he put it on before slipping into his flip flops. Grabbing a towel he left the room. Upon arriving at the hot spring he entered it and sighed in relief when he felt his acid wound healing. He closed his eyes. 7 seals had been destroyed and now only one remained. The last seal still hadn't been found yet. Soon he will be able to confess his feelings and the Commander will return to being Ness again.

"You seem to be thinking about something."

Claus smirked as he opened his eyes to see Porky standing there. "Indeed I am. Say why is it that you come here while I'm in here?"

Porky shrugged as he entered the hot spring. "You know I originally joined Fero to get revenge on your brother. I wanted to make him pay for ruining my plans. Him joining kind of ruined the whole revenge thing."

Claus kind of figured that was Porky's motive. Porky's plans have been ruined twice by Ness and Lucas. Revenge was probably the only thing he had left. He couldn't understand why Porky would betray the only person who ever cared for him. Well actually from what Ness told him about the Porky in his Magicant he did know why Porky did it.

"Say Gen- er Claus, did Ness ever say why he still considered me his friend?"

"Yes, but let me counter your question with another question. Were you ever jealous of Ness?"

Porky sighed. "Yeah I was. He has everything I ever wanted. Friends, a loving family, all the while I never had any of it. My father abused me and the only time he was ever proud of me was when became Monotoli's right hand man. Why do you ask?"

"It's because it's what the you in Ness's Magicant told him. It's what you said next that Ness holds on to. You said that no matter what happens you'll always be friends forever."

Porky was surprised to hear that. He couldn't believe that a dream him told Ness the exact same thing he used to feel. He got up and started to walk toward the exit before stopping. "I hope this plan of yours works." he then left.

Claus nodded his head. He knew it would work and Ness will be back to normal soon. Getting up he wrapped the towel around himself before slipping into his flip flops and leaving. Upon arriving in his and Lucas's room he kicked his flip flops off before taking his bathing suit off. He dried himself off before putting his uniform back on. It was then that he noticed his sword was no longer where he left it. Instead there was a note there. Picking it up he looked it over.

'Hey I noticed that your sword is seriously out dated so a couple of days ago I requested a new sword to be made for you. This new sword will be sharp like mine and be able to produce more volts of electricity. It should be delivered to you soon.'

As soon as Claus finished reading the note his room door opened. He turned around and was surprised to see that it was Lucas who walked in carrying the new sword with him.

"Here you go Claus, your new sword. We worked really hard on it so take good care of it okay?"

Claus nodded his head as he took the sword and looked it over. The sword was now gold in color and was extremely shiny. He could tell that the sword was very sharp and knew he had to be careful with it. "Thanks Lucas. Maybe now I can be more helpful to the Commander."

"Right, well I'll see you later." with that said Lucas turned around and left.

Claus set the sword off to the side and walked over to the bed and climbed up on it. Laying down he grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on. At 5:00 he was about to get up to head down to the cafeteria to get something to eat when the door opened up and a Pigmask walked in carrying his dinner on a tray. He smiled as he knew the Commander had ordered it to be delivered to him. He started eating while continuing to watch TV. After finishing he stretched and wiggled his toes. Getting up he walked over to the small table and set the tray on it before walking over to the dresser and opened it up and took out a pair of pajamas. He removed his clothes before putting his pajamas on. He went back over to the bed and began to lay down again. He yawned before getting underneath the covers and continuing to watch TV.

* * *

The Commander was sitting down in his chair in the cafeteria. He really hoped that the Claus liked the new sword he had made for him. He had noticed that Claus was trying to slash the enemies even though his sword wasn't sharp enough to do so. Looking around he noticed that Lucas, Nana, Fuel and Richie were sitting at a table together. He knew that Lucas got together with Nana and Fuel got with Richie. Not that he cared since their love isn't interfering with their work. After watching them for a minute he got up and left the cafeteria. Walking inside his room he took his boots and socks off. He then walked over to the dresser and opened it up and took out his pajamas. Removing his clothes he put his pajamas on. Walking over to his bed he climbed on it laying down underneath the covers. Closing his eyes he decided to get some sleep.

* * *

So far two days had passed since the 7th seal was destroyed and yet the 8th one still wasn't found. No one seems to know where it is. All of the other seals were at least 500 or less miles from each other and so far it had been 3,000 miles past the last one. Right now the Pigmasks were working on a satellite that had the seal detector built into it that will be launched into space to scan the whole planet.

As of right now the Commander was inside the workshop standing right by the work station looking at the satellite. "So are you sure this thing can scan the entire planet from space?"

The inventor nodded his head. "Yes, it can even detect it if it's on the moon. Which Is a very possible place it can be."

"With the few people who landed on the moon, don't you think that they would have reported it to NASA if they found something?"

"Not if they didn't want it released into the public. I'll hack into NASA's database ans see if I can find anything, meanwhile I'll send this thing into space." the inventor activated the satellite before walking outside. He opened his hands as the satellite flew into the air and took off. "This thing is faster then a rocket so it can reach space within a few minutes. Now all we have to do is wait."

The Commander nodded his head as he walked back inside the base. Walking inside he went upstairs to the training room where he found Claus training. Ever since Claus got his new sword he spent most of his time training to use it's newest potential. He watched as electricity shot constantly from the sword toward the ceiling creating a large whip of electricity. He then watched as Claus started swinging the sword whip around as the whip struck the training droids destroying them with one swing. After all of them were destroyed Claus stabbed his sword into the ground.

"I see you're enjoying your new weapon."

Claus turned around and was surprised to see the Commander there. He didn't even hear him come in. "Yeah, I never realized you can create weapons out of electricity. There's so much more I can do."

"You seem to be doing pretty well, how about a spar against me? No weapons, no PSI just our hands and feet."

Claus nodded his head as he tossed his sword aside. "Let's do it."

The Commander nodded his head as he removed his boots and socks off so he was now standing barefoot.

Claus was confused wondering why the Commander removed his boots.

The Commander could see the confused look on Claus's face so he decided to explain. "The entire outer part of my boots is made of steel from top to bottom. If I kicked you it would most likely shatter your bones."

"Okay let's start." Claus ran over to the Commander and started punching him only for him to block each punch.

The Commander kicked Claus sending him skidding backwards. He then kneed Claus in the chest before side kicking him with his flesh foot.

Claus was sent flying backwards, but quickly caught himself before he fell over. He then ran over to the Commander and tried to kick him, but the Commander grabbed his foot and spun him around before lightly punching Claus sending him flying crashing into the ground. He then felt the Commander's foot on top of him.

"Give up?"

Claus sighed. "Yeah, I already know I'm no match for you."

The Commander lifted his foot off of Claus and put his socks and boots back on.

Just then a Pigmask burst into the room. "Sir, we found the final seal. It's in an underground city beneath a city called Podunk. The Tyrants couldn't detect it there before because the underground city is further down then their 3 mile limit."

"Hmph, very well. Radio the children and call the search off. General, let's deal with the final seal. We have a town to raid."

"Oh boy."

"What is it General?"

"Podunk is where Ninten lives. He won't be happy if you tear his hometown apart."

"Well tough shit. By the way who is Ninten and why should I care?"

"Ninten dislikes you the most and he is Minnie and Mimmie's older brother. You know the one who attacked you with the bat a few days ago?"

"The pipsqueak? Bah, just by reading him I can tell he doesn't have any offensive PSI so he can't hurt me."

"Yeah, just don't call him a pipsqueak in front of him. He's really sensitive about his 4ft' 9in height. He'll most likely have a crying fit if you do that."

"Whatever, let's just go."

Claus followed the Commander as he left.

* * *

The Commander and Claus reached Podunk as the mother ship landed on the ground. The door opened up and they stepped out.

The Commander walked over to the middle of the town as he raised his arms up. Suddenly the ground started rumbling as people ran away screaming. He then punched the ground creating a giant sinkhole. He then jumped down with Claus following him. After a couple minutes of falling they deployed their wings causing them to hover down on the ground for a safe landing. They ended up landing right in front of the seal. Looking at each other they nodded their heads and walked over to the seal.

The seal started glowing before a black fog appeared taking the form of a large knight riding a giant dragon. The knight drew out two swords and black fog started glowing around the swords. The knight jumped off of the dragon and landed in front of the Commander while the dragon walked over to Claus.

"Well it seems that we each have our own boss to fight. General take care of the dragon and I'll take care of the knight."

Claus nodded as he ran over to the dragon and slashed it across the chest.

The dragon roared before slamming it's tail at Claus sending him flying backwards.

Claus quickly recovered before firing lightening at the dragon creating an explosion of electricity. He then ran toward the dragon and started slashing the dragon before stabbing it and throwing it backwards.

The dragon roared before breathing fire at Claus.

Claus preformed PSI Shield Counter around himself as the shield absorbed the flame and shot it right back at the dragon causing it to roar in anger.

The dragon then swiped it's claws at Claus cracking the shield a bit.

Claus then swiped his sword upwards cutting the dragons right hand off before transforming his right hand into a gun and firing a beam at the dragon hitting it pushing it backwards.

The dragon flew in the air as it started flying out of the hole that the Commander created.

Claus activated his wings and flew after the dragon. When they reached the surface Claus and the dragon resumed fighting. Claus cast PSI Love and hit the dragon causing an explosion of energy.

The dragon then started to repeatedly slam it's tail against Claus's shield until it finally broke. The dragon then grabbed Claus and threw him down on the ground.

Claus slammed into the ground and quickly flew back up before cutting the dragon's head off. He watched as the dragon disappeared in a puff of smoke. He looked down and saw Ninten giving him a mean look before he shrugged. He then flew back down into the hole. When he arrived he saw that the Commander had just finished the knight off. He then landed right next to the Commander.

"Well sir this is it. The final seal. Once you destroy this Geodo will be set free."

The Commander nodded his head before walking over to the seal and used PSI Rockin to destroy it. The ground started rumbling as an insane laughter was heard.

Suddenly a black fog appeared and started taking shape of a humanoid shape with black skin and black flames sprouting from the top of it's head. "Finally after 10,000 years I am finally free! Thanks to you user of PSI Rockin."

The Commander waved his hand. "Yeah, whatever let's just go Fero has been waiting for you." with that said the three of them flew out of the underground city and back outside.

With Geodo now set free the world will now be plunged into darkness.


	25. Back to Normal

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series, it belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

The Commander, Claus and Geodo flew out of the hole and landed on the ground. They started heading toward the mother ship and entered it before it took off.

Claus knew now that the Commander had finished his job he could finally confess his feelings and get Ness back. He would either tell him today or tomorrow he wasn't sure. Just because he was confident doesn't mean he wasn't nervous. He'd been emotionless for 9 years now and the fact that it was him who had to confess put him on edge.

The Commander began to wonder what he was supposed to do now. The army completed their main objective. Perhaps when they leave the planet the army could conquer other planets. He was still the commander and always will be, but now he has no objective to follow which makes him feel out of place.

Within 45 minutes they arrived back at the base. Walking out of the mother ship they headed up the stairs and toward the meeting room. Upon entering the Commander bowed to Porky before stepping aside and allowing Geodo to walk in.

Fero walked over to his master and bowed down. "Geodo it's so nice to see you again."

"Ah Fero I assume that it was you who was responsible for my release?"

"The Commander did all the work, I just planned everything. It was the Pigmasks who found all the seals so you should be thanking them."

Geodo looked over at Porky. "And you are?"

Porky was nervous. He used to be looking forward to this day, but now he dreaded it. After learning that Ness didn't hate him he couldn't bring himself to care about this anymore. "Porky. I helped Fero by ordering the Commander and my army to search for and destroy the seals."

Geodo nodded his head. "I see. Since you helped me I will spare everyone here. My powers haven't fully returned yet, but they should be by tomorrow. Tomorrow at noon the destruction begins."

The Commander watched all of this before turning around and leaving.

Claus noticed this and followed the Commander. He walked over to the Commander and started walking right next to him.

"Say General, how about I teach you some new PSI moves?"

Claus looked over at the Commander. He was really surprised that the Commander would even offer it. Then again this could be useful for the fight against Fero and Geodo. "Okay, but are you sure? I mean I don't want to get up to your status."

The Commander rolled his eyes. "No offense General, but there is no way in hell that you can ever catch up to me in this lifetime. I'm physically stronger then you and my PSI attacks are more powerful then yours. I have the strength of all of the aliens I was fused with. Teaching you some new moves won't change that."

Claus knew that to be true. He could never match up to the Commander's strength. He blushed when the Commander grabbed his hand. They instantly teleported out of the base. They then reappeared somewhere else. Looking around he noticed that they were on Chrome Island. "How did you do that?"

"Oh that was PSI Teleport Omega. That allows you to teleport instantly without needing a running start. Here we don't have to worry about causing any destruction. Now are you ready?"

Claus nodded his head. He was more then ready.

"So what PSI moves do you know?"

"PSI Fire, PSI Freeze, PSI Thunder, PSI Love and PSI Starstorm."

"Okay the first one I'm going to teach you is very powerful. It's called PSI Starbomb. It's an upgraded form of PSI Starstorm. Like the name suggests the stars that shoot down are literally bombs. This move has a wide range and cannot be easily avoided due to the high level of explosion. Now watch closely."

The Commander's fingers started glowing before he cast PSI Starbomb. Stars started shooting down from the sky in different directions. When they crashed into the ground they caused a massive explosion that had a large radius. The explosions covered the entire island.

Claus was surprised to say the least. The explosions didn't even cause any damage to the environment. Excited he tried to use PSI Starbomb, but nothing happened causing him to frown. He tried again, but still no results. He sighed sadly.

The Commander then remembered what Fero did to him so he walked behind Claus before lifting up his shirt. Each of his fingers started surrounding in aura. He then slammed his fingers into Claus's spine causing him to shout.

Claus turned around and glared at the Commander. "What was that for?"

"I opened up your PSI aura. It's a quick way to allow one to learn advanced moves. Try it now."

Claus tried again and was successful in casting PSI Starbomb. He smiled proud of what he accomplished.

The Commander nodded his head. The next move he showed Claus was PSI Blast which basically sends out a large blast of energy.

Claus tried it and succeed in doing it the first time.

The Commander was proud that Claus was learning these moves fairly quickly. He then continued to teach Claus more new moves. After learning them he teleported them back to the base.

Upon arriving the Commander and Claus went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. The Commander got of course steak while Claus got hamburger with fries. After finishing eating the two went their separate ways.

* * *

Fuel was afraid that this would happen. Geodo was finally unleashed and now that he was the world was doomed. He was currently trying to sneak outside into one of the pork beans so he could finally go home and spend the last day with his father. He left the base and started walking to one of the pork beans. He asked Richie to come, but she was too scared to leave in fear of what would happen. He was about to enter it when an energy beam flew past him and struck the pork bean causing it to blow up.

"Going somewhere?"

Fuel turned around and saw the Commander standing there with his gun aiming forward. "Um I was just going for a ride?"

"You know I find it insulting how stupid you think I am."

Fuel raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

The Commander smirked before walking forward and grabbing Fuel by the throat and slamming him on the ground pinning him down before aiming his gun at Fuel's face. "I know that you never were brainwashed. I also know that Richie and Nana got their memories back as well."

Fuel's eyes widened. "You knew all along?"

The Commander nodded his head. "Of course my eyes know everything. Every day I scan each of you to check up on you. The first day you were transformed I never sensed any hostility coming from you. If you were really brainwashed your brain wavelengths would show it. A few days ago Nana's changed and just yesterday Richie's changed. That's how I know."

"If you knew all along why didn't you do anything?"

"Well you were still doing your jobs. I told the Tyrants that were assigned to you to report your findings in case you lied."

Fuel knew he, Richie and Nana were fucked. The Commander knew their secret and god knows what he would do to them. "So what, you won't let me leave?"

"You can leave just know that if you do I will personally execute everyone in Tazmilly Village for your betrayal. Their deaths would be on your head. Do you really want that?"

Fuel grit his teeth. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Commander would kill everyone he cared for if he left. "What does it matter? Everyone in the world is going to die anyway. You know what fine, I won't go."

The Commander transformed his arm back to normal before getting off of Fuel. "Glad you know your place soldier." he turned around and went back inside.

* * *

Lucas was sitting at a table in the cafeteria waiting for Nana to show up. He smiled when he saw her, but that smile soon turned into a frown when he noticed that she had been crying. He watched as she sat down and put her hands over her face. He wondered what was wrong with her. "What's wrong Nana?"

Nana removed her hands from her face. "He knows."

Lucas was confused. "Who knows what?"

"The Commander knows that me and Richie got our memories back. He also knows that Fuel was never brainwashed. He told Richie and I that if we try and leave he'll kill everyone in Tazmilly Village personally."

Lucas's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that the Commander knew all along. He knew that the Commander would honestly do it. He felt a little anger about the fact that the Commander threatened his village, but he refuses to associate the Commander with Ness. Just like he refused that Claus and his commander personality were the same person. He grabbed Nana's hand. "Everything will be alright by tomorrow. Trust me."

Nana nodded her head. "I believe you."

Lucas smiled. He knew by tomorrow that everything will be alright.

* * *

Claus was laying down on his bed watching TV. He sighed before rubbing his flesh bare foot. It was only a matter of time before he would confess. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He got up and opened it only for Fuel to storm inside. He closed the door and walked over to the bed and climbed on top of it sitting cross legged. He waited for Fuel to explain why he was here and what was wrong.

"He knows Claus. He knows all about me, Nana and Richie. God how can I be so stupid? Of course he would know. I honestly don't know how you can love him. Did you know that he threatened to kill everyone in our village. My father, your father everyone killed. Tell me does this change your view of him?"

Claus shook his head. "No it doesn't. I love both Ness and the commander personality. They're the same person and yet at the same time not. It's kind of difficult to explain."

Fuel scoffed before crossing his arms. "Let me guess if the Commander doesn't get his memory back you'll leave the planet?"

Claus nodded his head.

"You bastard. You'll let this planet die if your plan fails? What about your father? Don't you care about him? And what about your grandfather? Don't you care about them or are you really that selfish?"

Claus scowled. "You think this is easy for me? The entire world rests on my shoulders. Do you know the stress I'm going through? No you don't. Listen my plan will work and Ness will come back. Don't you trust me?"

Fuel sighed. "I do trust you and I pray that this plan of yours works. See you later." with that said he turned around and left.

Claus turned the TV off and went underneath the covers and went to sleep. He suddenly opened his eyes and looked over at the clock and saw that it was 12:30 in the morning. He didn't know why he woke up, but for some reason he didn't feel like he could go back to sleep. Getting up he slipped into his flip flops and started walking toward the door and opening it before walking out. He then started going down the stairs and outside. Walking over to the water he slipped out of his flip flops before rolling his pant legs up and dipping his feet into the water.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Claus turned his head and saw the Commander walking toward him. He watched as the Commander slipped out of his sandals and rolled his pant legs up and dipping his feet into the water as well. "I woke up for some reason and I don't know why."

"Yeah same here."

Claus thought that this was a good time to confess his feelings so he took a deep breath. "Sir there's something I need to tell you. You make me so happy and being around you makes me feel good. What I'm saying is that I love you."

The Commander's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that Claus would love someone like him. Wait love, could that be the answer? This feeling that he has for the General, could it be love? He began to look up in his computer brain for how to know that you're in love with someone. After the words popped up in his mind he finally realized that the feeling he had for the General was love after all.

"I love you too General."

Claus smiled as he took his feet out of the water and climbed on top of the Commander. He then wrapped his arms around the Commander before kissing him.

The Commander wrapped his arms around Claus and pulled him down so he was now laying on top of him. He took his feet out of the water and wrapped his legs around Claus's legs. He felt Claus run his tongue over his mouth. Knowing what he wanted he opened his mouth and felt Claus slip his tongue inside his mouth. He could feel Claus's tongue explore every inch of his mouth. Not wanting to be left out he used his own tongue to wrestle against Claus's. After a few minutes they broke apart.

Claus started laying his head on the Commander's chest. "I love you so much. Your brave and courageous."

" _No matter what anyone says you're a strong courageous boy."_

The Commander's eyes which were closed snapped open and he sat up causing Claus to fall backwards who luckily caught himself before falling into the water. Suddenly his head started to hurt as he clutched his head as voices and images started flashing through his brain. He started screaming when it felt like someone was crushing his head. Suddenly his body started sparking as his screams intensified.

Claus began to panic. He knew that the Commander was having a system malfunction. He knows exactly how painful it is on the body. He had a system malfunction when Lucas had beaten him in their first fight. "Sir are you alright? Please calm down!"

The Commander continued to scream before suddenly stopping. He then fell backwards as his body sparked one last time before stopping.

"Commander? Are you okay? Say something!" Claus watched as the Commander's eyes slowly opened. "Oh thank god you're alright."

"Claus?"

Claus's eyes widened. He called him by his name that could mean only one thing. "Ness?"

Ness looked away. "How can you even look at me after everything I've done?"

Claus smiled. "You idiot, none of that was your fault. Look Ness I'm really sorry about what happened that day. If only I wasn't so stupid then this would have never happened."

Ness sighed. "It would have happened either way, but I'm glad that it happened the way it did. If not Fero would have killed all of you to get to me. So don't feel bad okay?"

Claus nodded his head. "Yeah, tomorrow we'll deal with Geodo and Fero. Then we can spend the rest of eternity together."

Ness smiled. "I like the sound of that."

Claus got off of Ness and slipped his flip flops on while Ness slipped his sandals on. They grabbed each others hand before kissing. They then walked back inside.


	26. The Finale

**Here it is the final chapter of Rise Of Geodo. I had fun with this story and I hope to do something like it again. I have an idea for a new story, but I'll write a couple of one shots first.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Mother series it belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

Ness and Claus walked back inside the base. After walking up the stairs they kissed once last time before heading into their rooms.

Claus opened the door to his and Lucas's room before closing it. He walked over to the bed and slipped out of his flip flops and climbed on the bed before laying down. For the first time since his mother died he was generally happy. For so long he never thought it was possible for him to fall in love. He was ageless so it's impossible for him to die of old age. That was another reason why he denied Ness that day. He didn't want to fall in love only to lose that person. Now that Ness was like him he didn't have to worry about that. He looked over at Lucas. He felt bad that Lucas was now like him. He knew how much Lucas missed their mother and now he won't ever be able to see her unless he is killed. He sighed before falling asleep.

* * *

Ness walked inside his room and slipped out of his sandals before climbing on his bed laying down. He stared at his hands. He couldn't believe that he was a chimera not to mention the horrible things he had done. When he thought about the children that he had dragged into this he felt bad. He couldn't believe that he had dragged his own sister into this mess. He knew that today this would all end. He'll take the children back home and then deal with Fero and Geodo, of course with a little help. He smiled before falling asleep.

* * *

Claus woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off. He stretched before turning the alarm off. He looked over at Lucas who had also just woken up. "Morning Lucas."

Lucas rubbed his eyes before looking in his brother's direction. He was surprised to see a smile on Claus's face. His brother rarely smiled. He wondered if something had happened. "Claus, are you okay?"

"It worked Lucas."

Lucas was confused. "Huh, what worked?"

"I confessed and he confessed back. Ness got his memory back."

Lucas was happy to hear that. After 4 years they finally got their friend back. "That's great Claus! See I told you it would work."

Claus nodded his head. "Yeah you did. We're going to send the children back home before dealing with Fero and Geodo."

"I want to help you two fight."

"Lucas no."

Lucas scowled. He couldn't believe that his brother was refusing to let him help. He had no problem letting him fight Commander Ness so he didn't understand why he won't let him help with this fight. "I'm helping like it or not. The entire week I've been here I haven't done anything productive. All I've been doing is fucking taking care of those damn Tyrants. My physical strength is now equal to yours. I refuse to be a bystander in all of this. Do I have to fight you for this? Because I will."

Claus groaned before placing his metal hand over his face. He was trying to protect his brother from getting hurt and yet he was arguing with him. He sighed before rolling his eyes. "Fine, but you better not die on me."

"I could say the same to you."

"Right let's take our showers and get something to eat."

Lucas nodded his head. "Alright."

Claus walked over to the dresser and opened up the drawer before grabbing a pair of socks. He noticed his original blue and green stripped shirt and brown shorts in there. He grabbed them before noticing Lucas's red and yellow stripped shirt with blue shorts. He also grabbed a pair of socks before tossing them to Lucas who caught them. He then walked over to the Bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Ness was sitting down eating bacon and eggs. He was watching all the children interact with each other. He then noticed the confused looks he was getting. It was then that he realized that they had never seen his true face before. He wasn't wearing his jacket or his helmet since those were what made him noticeable as the commander. To them he was a complete stranger. The only ones who weren't staring at him was Fuel, Nana and Richie who he knew that they now knew he was back to normal. He looked up and saw Lucas and Claus enter so he waved at them. He watched as they nodded before getting something to eat.

After getting something to eat Claus and Lucas sat down with Ness before they began eating. The whole time they were eating no one said anything. There was no need to.

When they were finished eating Ness stood up before transforming his right arm into a gun before firing at the ceiling causing everyone to look at him.

"Glad I got your attention. Now I have to make an announcement. Like all of you I was brainwashed and dragged into this mess. I was forced to be the commander of this army against my will. I have deceived all of you. You were never built in a lab, but born as a human being. I kidnapped all of you and forced you away from your families. I know that you programming makes you believe that you were always a part of this army, but you must believe what I'm telling you. I'm truly sorry for ruining your lives and when you get your memories back I hope you can forgive me. Now I'm going to take you all home and the people you'll be taken to are your parents. They will try to get your memories back."

"If that's true then how could you do something so horrible?"

"I'm sorry. Tracy remember those two you met in Onett? Those two are our parents."

Tracy couldn't believe it. That woman who declared herself as her mother was in fact her mother. "Wait our? So you're my older brother?"

Ness nodded his head. "Yes I am. Now Mimmie and Minnie remember the time when I fought Lucas and Claus and that short black haired guy tried to attack me? Well he is your older brother Ninten. As a matter of fact you two should have never been kidnapped since I wanted kids and teenagers. You two are adults like me. All 3 of us are 22 years old."

Claus's jaw dropped. "Wait, you're 22? I thought that you were 19."

Ness raised an eyebrow. "I told you that I was older then you when we first met."

"Yeah, I thought that by a few months."

"Claus, your birthday is April 20th mine is the 27th of August. If we were the same age you would be older not me."

Claus knew that Ness had a point. It was a shock that Ness was a whole 3 years older then him.

"Alright now that we've got that established it's time to bring you all home. If you'll follow me." Ness started walking out of the cafeteria with everyone following him. They reached the mother ship and they all went inside. Ness sat down at the driver seat and started it up. The mother ship floated in the air before taking off.

* * *

The mother ship landed outside of Tazmily Village. Ness brought Fuel, Nana, Richie, Nichol, Alle and Angie out with them before heading into the village. When they entered the citizens stopped what they were doing and stared at them. The parents of the kids immediately ran over to their child and hugged them.

"So you were the commander?"

Ness turned his head to face Flint before looking away. "Yeah. Sorry about giving you a beating. I didn't break your spine did I?"

"No, you're good. So I assume you and my son got together?"

Ness nodded his head and he looked over at Claus who was explaining to the parents on how to get their child's memory back.

"You know just by looking at him I can tell that he's happy. I never thought I would ever see the day that he would smile like that again. I hope that you plan on staying with him for however many eons you live for."

Ness nodded his head. "Don't worry I will. Now I better get going. I still need to drop the rest of the kids off before dealing with the ones responsible for this mess. Don't worry, I'll make sure that Lucas and Claus come back alive. Now if you'll excuse me." he then walked away as Claus followed him.

* * *

The mother ship landed on the streets of Onett as Ness, Tracy and the rest of the Onett kids stepped out. Ness started bringing the kids to their homes as he explained to the parents on what to do. He then finally stopped at his house before knocking on the door. He heard footsteps before his mom opened the door and her eyes widened.

"Hey mom, it's been awhile huh?"

Lucy hugged Ness as he hugged her back. "I'm so glad that you're back."

"It's good to be back. I brought Tracy back." Ness grabbed Tracy's hand before leading her inside.

Tracy started looking around trying to remember this place. It did seem familiar to her. She then turned to face Lucy. "So you're really my mom huh? So where's dad?"

"Right here." Michael walked into the room before placing a hand on Tracy's shoulder. "It's good to have you both back."

"Listen you two need to get Tracy her memory back. I'll be back as soon as I deal with Fero and Geodo."

"Wait if you're going to fight let me help."

Ness shook his head. There was no way in hell he was going to drag his sister into this battle. "No Tracy, you're not coming with me. Geodo and Fero are way out of your league and you'll only get in the way."

"Fine, but you have to promise to come back alive."

"I promise. I promised you when I went to fight Giygas and I'm promising you now." Ness turned and left. As he was walking through Onett he looked inside Larry's Diner remembering how this was the place he was to meet the others that day. While looking inside he noticed Paula, Poo and Kumatora were sitting at a table together. He sighed before walking inside and heading toward their table. He stopped before clearing his throat causing the 3 of them to turn their heads toward him. He watched as their eyes widened when they recognized him.

"Hey guys, it's been awhile huh?"

"Ness!?"

"Yeah. Sorry about all the trouble I caused."

Kumatora placed her hand on Ness's shoulder. "It's alright man. We didn't blame Claus with what he did and we don't blame you."

"Thanks. I was just bringing the kids back home before going to deal with Fero and Geodo. Do you guys want to help?"

Kumatora cracked her knuckles. "Hell yeah."

Poo and Paula nodded their heads.

"Great we have one more stop to make and that is to bring Mimmie and Minnie back to Ninten."

"Alright lets go."

Ness, Poo, Paula and Kumatora all went outside and toward the mother ship. They entered it.

Claus's eyes widened when he saw Poo, Paula and Kumatora. "Ness are you nuts? They'll be killed!"

Ness rolled his eyes. "Will you relax Claus. We need all the help we can get. Besides we won't let them die will we?"

"Let me guess, you'll ask Ana to help to?"

Ness nodded his head. "Yeah, now let's go." he walked over to the drivers seat before starting the mother ship up before it took off.

* * *

The mother ship landed on the ground as Ness, Minnie and Mimmie stepped out. They walked over to Ninten and Ana's house and Ness knocked on the door. He heard footsteps and the door opened up and he stared Ninten in the face. "Hey Ninten, I came to deliver your sisters back."

"So you got your memory back?"

"Yeah, sorry for having your sisters kidnapped."

"It's fine. So is there anything you need?"

"Yeah is Ana home?"

Ninten narrowed his eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

"We're going after Fero and Geodo and I want her help."

"If she's going I'm going."

Ness sighed. "Listen Ninten, you don't have any offensive PSI. How do you expect to defeat Geodo or Fero with just weapons."

"Then I'll just be support then."

Ness groaned before nodding his head. "Fine." he then assured Minnie and Mimmie inside.

"Great, I'll get Ana and we'll be right out." Ninten then closed the door.

Ness waited for a couple minutes before Ana and Ninten came out. The 3 of them entered the mother ship before it took off.

* * *

The mother ship landed back at the base as Ness, Paula, Poo, Claus, Lucas, Ninten, Ana and Kumatora stepped out. They all went inside and stormed up the stairs to the meeting room. When they entered they saw Fero, Geodo and Porky sitting down.

Fero narrowed his eyes. "So I see you got your memory back."

"Damn right I did and I'm pissed the hell off. This is where it ends Geodo and Fero! I won't allow you to destroy this world!"

Geodo scoffed. "You honestly think you can defeat me?"

Ness smirked. "Not alone, but with my friends by my side I know we'll prevail."

A black aura started surrounding Geodo as he stood up. "Very well, I'll make quick work of you then destroy this world."

Ness turned around and used PSI Teleport Gama to create a portal. "Let's not do this here. I'd rather go somewhere where destruction doesn't matter and I know the perfect place so follow me." he then stepped through the portal.

Everyone else followed Ness through the portal. Coming out the other end Claus noticed they were at the ruined city where the 6th seal was found.

Ness and Claus drew out their swords and got into battle position. Ness then summoned the fire hammer he got from the golem and tossed it over to Lucas who picked it up. "Prepare to die." with that said Ness and the others charged toward Fero and Geodo.

Claus ran toward Fero and shot an intense bolt of lightening at him.

Fero dodged only to be hit by a PSI Freeze from Kumatora and Ana. He then fired a PSI Beam at Ana who quickly dodged out of the way.

Ness lit his swords on fire as he shot flames out at Geodo.

Geodo dodged the fires as he cast PSI Starstorm.

Ness created a PSI Shield Counter Omega causing everyone to have PSI shields. Since PSI Starstorm hits every target everyone's shields absorbed the attack and shot it right back at Geodo causing him to be hit sending him flying backwards.

Lucas ran behind Geodo and smacked him with the hammer sending him flying toward Ness.

Ness stabbed Geodo before throwing him backwards and firing a PSI Torrent at Geodo sending him crashing into the ground.

Geodo got up as he sent out a wave of energy that hit everyone destroying their shields. He then shot out a PSI Thunder at Ness hitting him. He then ran toward Ness only to be smashed into the ground by Lucas's hammer.

Poo then drew out his sword and slashed Fero across the chest before kicking him.

Ninten created a shield around everyone.

Ness then ran toward Fero and shot intense fire at him engulfing him in Flames.

Claus and Lucas cast PSI Love while Ness cast PSI Rockin. All 3 attacks merged and struck Fero creating a massive explosion.

Fero got up and shot a PSI Torrent at Claus hitting him and sending him flying backwards.

Ness then cast PSI Destruction which sends out a giant explosion of energy which left a giant crater in the ground. Fero and Gedo were sent flying backwards as they crashed landed on the ground. PSI Destruction is the strongest PSI move there was. It was even stronger then PSI Love.

Kumatora started pounding Fero before she cast PSI Thunder striking Fero. She quickly back flipped when Fero swiped his claws at her.

Fero started firing PSI Beams at Poo who started dodging every single one.

Ness and Claus started running toward Fero before both of them stabbed Fero through his heart.

Fero's eyes widened before falling on the ground.

With Fero now dead Ness and the others focused on Geodo.

Claus, Lucas, Poo and Kumatora cast PSI Starstorm while Ness cast PSI Starbomb.

All of the attacks hit Geodo causing a massive explosion. Geodo got up and sent out another blast of energy knocking everyone back again.

Lucas then cast PSI Love and hit Geodo send him flying backwards.

Ness quickly ran behind Geodo and stabbed him through the brain killing him.

Ness sighed as he put away his swords. "Great job everyone. With them dead the world is saved. Now let's go home." Ness created multiple portals which led to different locations. He watched as everyone went inside the portals that led them home. He then looked at Lucas and Claus before the 3 of them went through the portal that led them straight back to Onett. When they arrived they each went their separate ways.

 _3 years later_

Ness was standing in front of a full body mirror tying a tie. He was wearing a black tuxedo with black dress shoes. He couldn't believe that he was getting married. Last year Claus had proposed to him and of course he said yes. After finishing the tie he smiled as he looked himself over. He heard a knock on the door as Michael stepped in.

"You're needed at the altar it's almost time."

Ness nodded his head as he followed his father out. Walking into the main room he walked up to the altar and stood there waiting. Suddenly the doors opened up as Claus started walking up to the alter with Flint holding his hand. He smiled at the white tuxedo that Claus was wearing. He watched as Claus walked up the steps to the alter before standing next to him. The priest began to speak, but Ness tuned him out. All he could do was stare at the man who was about to be his husband. He only started paying attention when the priest asked for the ring.

Lucas walked over carrying the ring. He then handed it to Claus who took it and slipped it on Ness's finger.

The priest then began to speak. "Do you Ness Anderson take Claus to be your wedded husband? To love and share. For rich or poor. In sickness and health, to death do you part?"

Ness nodded his head. "I do."

The priest then turned to face Claus. "Do you Claus Devis take Ness to be your wedded husband? To love and share. For rich or poor. In sickness and health to death do you part?"

Claus smiled. "I do."

"By the power invested in me I officially announce you married. You may kiss your husband."

Ness smiled as he bent down and kissed Claus as everyone in the church cheered. They then broke apart as they ran out of the church. Ness deployed his wings as it ripped out of his suit. "Ready?"

Claus nodded his head as he deployed his wings.

The two of them flew in the air as they took off to their honeymoon location.

Michael and Flint groaned knowing that they will now have to pay for the damages to the suits. However they couldn't be angry as their sons were finally happy and will be together for the rest of eternity.


End file.
